


Can You Stand The Heat (Beta version)

by Sirenacci



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Childhood Memories, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gore, I'll add more tags later on, John is a cinnamon roll, John is cursed, M/M, Magic, Multiple Personalities, Panic Attacks, Personality Swap, Plot Twists, Possessive Behavior, Protective Brian, Protective Freddie, idk what I thought of when I wrote this, lowkey straight up murder, protective roger, slightly serious crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 53,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenacci/pseuds/Sirenacci
Summary: A curse as old as time passed on from generation to generation, this unfortunate curse befalls on our dear cinnamon roll, John. In addition to being a quiet and reserved person and as soft as a flower, he doesn’t like to party even though he is Queen’s bassist. But what his band mates don’t know is that John has multiple personalities that only manifests whenever he is terrified. He keeps them suppressed by taking his pills but on one fateful day, he runs out of them and Queen’s performance was up next.





	1. Brim Pulled Way Down Low

John’s POV

The audience was growing wilder and wilder by the minute. Shrieks and cheers could be heard and they were chanting our names. I took my black bottle and shook it to get my pills out but I couldn’t hear the rattling echoes that I normally heard. I opened it and my eyes widened with fear. I had run out of them. Oh what a fool I was, I should’ve gone back and bought more of them from _him_. They were the only thing that hid my flaws and secrets. I felt my hands quivered and I had dropped the glass bottle, breaking it in pieces. The crash had caught everyone’s attention as I stood there in shock. I reached down to gather the fragments but was quickly halted.

“Are you alright John? Did you hurt yourself?” Freddie inquired as he held my hands, examining them to ascertain that there was nothing wrong with them. His eyes filled with worry. I was trying to calm myself down and assured myself that I was alright before answering his question to not raise any suspicions.

“I’m fine Freddie, I am just nervous about going out there. I’m sure that this feeling would go away soon.” I answered him.

“It’s alright John, I understand, everyone gets nervous sometimes.” Freddie tried to assure me as he caressed my hands. No, you don’t understand Freddie, you don't know what it feels like to constantly be on edge, trying hard to make sure your darkest secrets are left unknown to others.

“I’m sorry, I-I just couldn’t manage without my pills.” I nervously told him. I felt a wave of fear wash upon my body and I started breaking out in cold sweat.

“John, that’s-” Freddie tried to say something but was cut by Roger.

“Hey guys, we’re on right now! You better get your arses here on stage!” He said enthusiastically. I was slightly relieved that I didn’t have to hear what Freddie had to say. Though, I know that he’ll pester me about those pills again later on. I wished I had never dropped that bottle.

“John, we really need to talk.” Freddie grabbed my arm.

“Not now Freddie, maybe later yeah?” I told him and released my arm from his grasp.

I quickly went on the stage following Brian and slung my bass strap around my shoulders. The size of the audience overwhelmed me and I could hear myself breathing heavily. I tightened my fist and felt my nails digging into my palm, trying to soothe myself.

“John, are you okay?” Brian came over and asked.

“Yeah, I’m just kind of nervous I guess. Don’t worry too much about me!” I told him and gave him a smile.

“Alright then, don’t push yourself too hard!” Brian said and went to the stage, making the audience shriek with excitement. But the crowd only grew wilder when Freddie made an appearance, looking stunning as always. He addressed the crowd and started playing the piano. Our performance went smoothly and I wasn’t anxious anymore. I didn’t know but as we were performing Love of My Life, Freddie kept on glancing towards me. Why was he doing that? Did I mess up a part and hadn’t noticed it? I thanked the heavens that the lights were dim because I know I was blushing like crazy.

It was time for Roger’s drum solo followed by Brian’s guitar solo when out of nowhere, my head started hurting. I tried to brush it aside but the pain had increased and I knew exactly why. At this point, my vision was obscured and I rushed backstage and drank some painkillers. They weren’t as potent as my normal pills but they would have to do for now. I massaged my temples in attempt to ease the pain that was throbbing inside my head. I took deep breaths and clenched my fists. As I turned around, Freddie was at the doorway, looking at me with a concerned look all over his face.

“John sweetheart, you don’t have to continue if you’re under the weather.” He told me in a gentle voice. “We’ll cut this performance short if we have to.”

“No, Freddie, I’m fine. This is nothing, I’ll deal with it later.” I said. Although the pain had subsided, a strange feeling still lingers in my head.

“Please John, please tell me if you’re hurt. I want to help you.” He said, his eyes started watering and cheeks tinted in a slightly red colour.

“I-I assure you Freddie, that I’m alright a-and you shouldn’t be concerned about someone like me.” I told him. “Now if you would excuse me, we have a performance to attend to.” I walked past him and went back on stage, trying to suppress that lingering feeling that ghosted my mind.

Freddie returned to the stage wearing a different outfit. I saw a tear form on the corner of his eye as I wonder what could possibly upset him. He went on and sang another song. At the end of our show, we gave them a bow and returned to our dressing room. As I walked by the room, I had another killer headache. The symptoms are becoming more apparent. I knew that I really needed my pills and I felt the pain steadily increasing as my fear grows stronger. I entered the room and I nearly cried out in pain but I had to conceal it. I don’t want them to know about my wretched condition.

Brian and Roger had panic written all over their faces and were alarmed by the state I was in. I almost collapsed when Roger had caught me in time. “John, what’s wrong?! What happened?!” Roger asked, trying to support me.

“I-I’m sorry.” I apologised. I tried to prop myself back up to no avail. Freddie came into the room and I was frightened, among all the other people that I would never tell my secrets to, Freddie was at the top of my list. I didn’t want him to waste his time by being worried about me. I should be the least of his concerns. My headache was now stronger than ever and I thought that my head was going to tear itself apart. My eyes started to fill with tears that streamed down my face. As my consciousness start to drift away, I was quickly brought back by Freddie’s tears that fell on my skin.

“John! Please darling, please stay with me.” Freddie held my hand and sobbed. He knew that I was hurting badly. I felt very guilty as I had made him cry.

“I, p-please Freddie, get m-me so-some painkillers.” I managed to say through my dazed state.

Brian and Freddie started scrambling around trying to find the painkillers while Roger still held me in his arms, and gently slapping my face while calling my name to ensure that I was still conscious. Brian handed me the drug and a glass of water and I quickly drank it. I felt a wave of relief when I felt the liquid hit my stomach. Though it wasn’t instantaneous, my head wasn’t hurting as much. I looked up to see Freddie’s dark brown eyes that had met mine. I wanted to look away but he held my face and wiped my tear stained cheeks with his hand. Before I knew it, I was pulled out of Roger’s hold and was replaced by his embrace. I would be lying if I said that I disliked his act. I felt safe in his arms and if seemed as though all my problems would be dissolved in this simple gesture. I was perplexed as to why he would do this for someone like me.

“John, please be alright. I-I couldn’t stand seeing you like this.” He said while rubbing small circles on my back as I was still taken aback by his action. I gently pulled back from his embrace and wiped the tears from his face.

“You shouldn’t worry about me Freddie. I’m not worthy of being concerned about.” I told him.

“Don’t ever say those lies again John! Don’t say such disparaging things about yourself! I care about you and I-” “But you know that my words are true, admit it Freddie.” I interrupted as tears started to run down from my eyes. I quickly left the room and walked outside the building to escape their gazes, ignoring their calls for me to return. I didn’t bother to tell them where I was going. I don’t think that they’ll care about someone like me. I’m not like them and I never will be no matter how hard I tried.

Something caught my attention from the corner of my eye. A similar shadow had approached me. All of my speculations as to who the owner of the shadow could be were dissolved when they stepped into the light, it was _him_.

“Well, well, well if it isn't my Johnny boy. Ran out of your pills haven’t you?” _He_ asked in a mocking voice, trying to sound friendly. I felt my blood boil with irritation towards the man.

“H-how did you know about that, Paul!?” I spat. His entire demeanour had changed drastically and let out a cold laugh that sent shivers down my spine. This was the first time in my life that I was terrified of this man.

“Oh John, all of you Deacons are all the same. Very gullible and easy to deceive.” He said. I felt my stomach drop and a wave of fear washed on my entire body. My head had started to hurt again but this time, the pain had viciously struck the back of my head.

“W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT PRENTER?!” I yelled through my harsh headache.

“Haven’t you noticed it John? Don’t you know why your family is cursed?” Paul asked and let out another cold laugh.

“No, no I don’t know and I never want to!” I yelled. “WHAT DO YOU KNOW THAT I DON’T?!”

“This is why you Deacons are my favourite. Your father had said the exact same thing as you before he slipped away into oblivion.” He said, moving closer towards me.

“DON’T YOU DARE SLANDER MY FATHER THAT WAY!” I roared as my I felt my blood rush through my head.

“Oh but it’s true my dear boy. He had refused to listen to me and now, he’s gone.” He mockingly said. I was disgusted that he had called me by that nickname. “Why do you think that you have a headache at this very moment?”

I was shocked and petrified as he saw right through me, completely ignoring the pain that’s coursing through my head.

“Why, cat’s got your tongue? Of course I know that, I was the one who cursed your family after all.” Paul said while smirking.

“ _HE’S_ going to awaken soon.” He said in a darker tone. I felt the entire colour drain from my face as I was faced with betrayal from the man I trusted the most.

“I TRUSTED YOU PRENTER!” I yelled, despair filling my entire being.

"Wrong of you to do so John. How long do you think I've lived for?" He growled, his eyes glowing a maroon colour.

“YOU REALLY THINK THAT THOSE PILLS REALLY HELP SUPPRESS YOUR CURSE? DON’T MAKE ME LAUGH DEACON.” He roared as he moved closer to me. I moved back only to realise that there was a wall behind me. “I MADE THOSE PILLS TO AMPLIFY THE CURSE’S POWER YOU FOOL!”

I felt faint and was about to collapse in shock of the new revelation but he had pinned me to the wall. He grabbed both of my hands and raised them over my head. I struggled with all my might but he was far stronger than me. I was terrified as to what could happen next. At this point, all I could do was cry before I succumbed to the nagging pain in my head. The last thing I remembered was his terrible laugh before I blacked out.

I heard someone calling my name but it wasn’t someone I knew, as I tried to figure out the voice’s owner. I came to a realization, it was my own voice. I tried to scream but nothing came out. The last thing I heard was my own voice saying ‘let me take over’ and my personality changed as easily as flipping a switch. I had awoken to a feeling of a sudden surge of confidence and power bubbling in me. I felt like another person, one who’s better than me and far more daring. I wasn’t as tense as I was earlier, in fact, I feel great. I didn’t care if this was a dream or not, all I want to do now is to have the time of my life.

“Oh hello Paul, what the fuck are you doing to me darling?” I asked him, staring him dead in the eyes and let out a chuckle. “Well aren’t you the kinky bastard, so you’re into bondage huh?” I added as I broke free from his clutches.

“Welcome back. Which person are you now? Endymion? Sylvan? Damascus?” Paul sneered as he looked at me as if I’m some sort of five star meal.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about honey, but I know that you’re looking for a fight if you’re staring at me like that” I declared, cracking my knuckles.

“Feeling brave are you Johnny boy?” Paul inched closer and grabbed the collar of my shirt. “I know you will never leave my sight, you’re mine to play around with.”

I leaned to his ears and whispered “Oh you won’t be keeping that bravado anymore when I’m done with you, leech”

I gave him no time to react to my words and swiftly grabbed his arms and bent it in a direction they shouldn’t be able to. I took him by the neck and slammed him on the brick wall that was behind me. Oh how the tables have turned. I felt him struggling and kicking my legs as I lifted him up with one arm. The feeling of bloodlust grew stronger each bloody second as I struggled to contain it, adrenaline flowing through my veins.

“What’s the matter? Dance for me Prenter!” I laughed wickedly. It made my heart race with excitement as I saw him struggle. I want to see more of his tortured expressions. I wonder how it feels like to slit his throat wide open and watch him gasp for air like a carp as he slowly bleeds to death. I slammed him onto the wall once more, this time hearing the pleasant ensemble of bones cracking. He grabbed my shirt and tore it, exposing my bare chest. I threw him on the ground and took pleasure in hearing his pained groans. I couldn’t help but admire the fabulous number I did on him.

“Now kiss my arse goodbye and meet your maker!” I pulled his hair and slammed him to the ground. A little bit of an overkill, but it felt so natural for me to do so.

“Do y-you think this is over Deacon?!” He screamed as his body started to transform into green smoke, coughing up blood.

“YOU WILL NEVER LIFT THE CURSE I INFLICTED ON YOU AND YOUR GODDAMNED FAMILY! THE NEXT TIME WE MEET SHALL BE THE DAY I TAKE YOUR LIFE!” He screeched. He completely dissolved into a green smoke and disappeared into thin air.

“Hah, over my dead body! I never needed you anyways! I’ll break the curse myself and there’s nothing you could do to stop me!” I shouted. Now what am I going to do with this bloodlust of mine? I ventured into a dark tunnel where a bunch of thugs gathered, vigilantly eyeing me. I was itching for a fight and I was going to get one as they disrupted my leisurely walk.

“Give us your money and we’ll be on our way scrawny.” A tall, buff man said as another man held a knife behind my back and the rest of the thugs blocked my exit.

“Oh my, and what if I were to refuse your demands hmm? What will you do to me little boy?” I taunted them and smirked. “Put me in a cellar with your naughty boys?”

“Don’t expect to get outta here with your limbs still intact fucker.” The man growled and cracked his knuckles. I heard snickers and jeers from the group around me.

“Goodness me, if that’s what you’ll do to me, THEN LET ME ENTERTAIN YOU FUCKERS!” I declared and I decided that it was enough to get their feathers ruffled so I punched his face. The man had approached me and swung his arms, attempting to land a punch with his minions following suit. Finally, something to let my steam out. My adrenaline was pumping once more and I had started to fight.

I never felt so alive and excited in my entire life! Oh how pleasurable it is to hear their blood-curdling screams as I beat the living shit out of them. One by one, I started to enjoy their tormented faces. I punched, kicked, fractured their bones and dislocated their shoulders. I was looking forward to what delights the night might bring me. I looked back and I was pleased with what I did to them. I left the tunnel, humming a tone that I quite liked. Perhaps a new idea for a song? Wait, a song? Oh dear, it appears as if I had forgotten something. Fuck it, I’m going to enjoy this moment while the night is still young. I walked into a nightclub and danced the night away. Unexpectedly, I received quite the amount of phone numbers from men and women alike around me. Though, it is futile for them to do so, I don’t wish to do such debaucherous acts with them. I exited the nightclub and discarded the numbers.

I walked back to a familiar building only to be greeted by a distraught Roger, pacing back and forth with Brian trying to look for something or someone. I wanted to avoid them because they would just ruin the fun. I turned my back but Roger had seen me. Shit!

“John, there you are! Where have you been?! We’ve been worried sick about you!” Brian asked me as he looked upset.

“Where were you John?! Why is your shirt torn up and why the fuck are your knuckles bleeding?!” Roger asked me as he pulled me into an embrace. I let myself go from his hold and looked at his panic-stricken face. I felt a little aroused at his expression. I let out a laugh and stared him dead in his eyes. His eyes had a hint of fear in them and I was surprised as to how well I was holding myself back from laughing my arse off.

“Oh nothing too serious my lovelies, I had some business to attend to. Now, what are YOU guys doing outside?” I told them.

Roger’s POV

I was in shock when John left the dressing room, leaving Freddie a sobbing mess. Brian and I went to look for him. I knew that he couldn’t have gone far, we knew that he was in a lot of pain.

“John?! John?! Please answer me!” I called out. Oh, where could he have gone? I felt terrible after seeing him in such state.

“Roger, let’s split up to cover more ground. I’ll check the rooms and you check outside!” Brian suggested. I wasn’t in the mood to argue with him so I just went outside. Hours went by and I haven’t found him yet. Where the hell could he be?! Please don’t let Deaky be hurt!

“Any luck?” Brian asked me as he ran to me and was out of breath.

“No, he’s nowhere to be seen! Fuck! Where could’ve he disappeared to Brian?” I asked him as I started panicking. He put his arm on my shoulder and tried to comfort me.

“We’ll find him. We have to, who knows what danger lies out there. Deaky could be in trouble and we wouldn’t be there to help him!” Brian yelled. I knew he was as worried as I was. I felt like giving up when I heard familiar footsteps heading towards us. I looked up only to find John standing there looking like he was attacked by a pack of dogs. I felt relieved that we found him. I noticed that his shoes were soiled with blood and his shirt was torn, exposing his pale chest.

“John, there you are! Where have you been?! We’ve been worried sick about you!” Brian came to him as he looked worried.

“Where were you John?! Why is your shirt torn up and why the fuck are your knuckles bleeding?!” I examined him and pulled him into a hug. What the hell could’ve happened to him? Was he hurt? Did he get into a fight? I hoped that he wouldn’t be nervous as he was immediately bombarded with worried questions from Brian and I.

We were waiting for his answer when he let out a laugh that sent shivers down my spine. I never heard a laugh like that in my entire life. I thought that was just some made up nonsense those horror novelists wrote about but it was on another level when you experienced it first-hand. I felt nervous and scared at the same time. We made eye contact and I could feel him stare into my soul and I thought my legs were turning into jelly. He smirked at Brian and I. Why do I feel like there’s something off about him?

“Oh nothing too serious my lovelies, I had some business to attend to. Now, what are YOU guys doing outside?” He asked us. I was bewildered as I processed what he just said. Why did he start talking like Freddie all of the sudden? No, this wasn’t the Deaky we knew. He exerted this peculiar aura that made me tense up. It was as if he was a completely different person.

“What do you mean by that John?” Brian asked him, looking just as surprised as I was. “We were looking for you after you stormed off earlier remember?”

“Like I said, lover boy. I had some business to attend to.” He said in a deeper and condescending tone as he pulled away from my hug. I wasn't having any of that.

“ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS JOHN?! ALL OF US WERE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! AND YOU JUST CASUALLY SAY THAT YOU HAD SOME ‘BUSINESS’ TO ATTEND TO?!” I yelled at him. “FREDDIE IS A SOBBING MESS BECAUSE OF YOU NOW! YOU HAD THE AUDACITY TO JUST WALTZ BACK AND SAY THAT SHIT YOU BLOODY WANKER!”

I screamed all of my pent up anger and I wish I hadn’t. I forgot that John was suffering earlier and I was selfish to do so. His entire face darkened and I felt nauseous. I was on the verge of tears as Brian gave me a ‘what-the-hell-are-you-doing’ face at me. Shit, I don’t even know what I’m doing either. I just don’t want Deaky to get hurt like he was earlier and I probably inflicted him more pain by saying that shit.

“Oh my dear Roger, you wouldn’t want to upset me sweetheart. I can be quite mean and I wouldn’t want to hurt you lovey.” He said, glancing at Brian and me. I never saw him upset and I never want to find out what he is capable of when he’s fuming.

“John, let’s go back inside yeah? Let’s tell Freddie that you’re alright. Are you still ill?” Brian prudently questioned him, making sure that he’s fine. I felt John’s eyes grow darker and it was clear to me that he wasn’t in fact, alright. He went past us and turned to Brian and said something that I would never hear him say in a million years.

“It appears that you don’t understand Brian, why would I go back there when the night is still young and I haven’t gone out partying yet?” He chuckled and pulled his hair back into a ponytail that oddly suited him.

“John, this isn’t like you at all! What’s gotten over you?” Brian worriedly asked him. I wanted to ask him the same thing. “Don’t you know that Freddie’s concerned about you? He’s searching for you as we speak!”

“Hmm, are you done talking yet Brian?” He hummed. I could see that Brian froze up and was speechless. I knew that he tried his best to keep his emotions at bay because he was aware of John’s situation. But his earlier statement had pushed him over the edge. Brian clenched his fists and I knew that he was displeased by John’s demeanour.

“If you’ll excuse me gentlemen, there things that I need to do tonight~” John sang as he went further away.

“JOHN! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING?!” Brian yelled, finally letting his emotions take over. I knew it was unusual for Brian to be heated up but I knew that when he did, it was for an understandable reason.

“That’s none of your concern honey~. Hmm, maybe I should’ve kept Prenter by my side for some good company. Oh well, what’s done is done and that bastard's dead.” He said as he disappeared into the night “AU REVOIR!”

Prenter? Who the fuck is that? It was a name that doesn't ring any bell. John never mentioned any 'Prenter' before.

“Bri, I hope that this is just another nightmare because what the fuck was that?!” I told him. I feared what could’ve happened that caused him to act that way. His speech and actions contrasted differently from the Deaky we all love and cared about. What on earth could’ve happened to that sweet flower?

“I don’t know Roger, I just don’t know what to tell Freddie. We’ll just have to ask him himself tomorrow.” Brian said, still shaking.

“He better be back, I don’t want tomorrow’s headlines to be ‘Queen’s Bassist Found Murdered’! I-I’m scared Bri, he’s not the same Deaky w-we know.” I broke down in tears, wishing that this is all just a bad dream.

“Shhhh, Roger, calm down.” He embraced me and whispered in a calm voice in attempt to soothe me. I was tired from this roller coaster ride of emotions. John, wherever you are, please come back.


	2. To The Sound of The Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep.

Freddie’s POV

“Don’t ever say those lies again John! Don’t say such disparaging things about yourself! I care about you and I-” “But you know that my words are true, admit it Freddie.” John’s words rang in my head as I just stood there motionlessly, feeling like the tiniest breeze could topple me.

I was shocked as to how he could say such upsetting things about himself. It broke my heart, knowing that he hates his endearing self. Did I make him feel that way? As the tears run down from my eyes and roll onto my cheeks, I realised that letting John out on his own in this vulnerable state would just make him susceptible to the many dangers that lingers in the streets of London. I wiped the tears off my face and hurried to find him. I had to tell him that he truly mattered to me. I searched every crevice, nook and cranny, hoping that he hasn’t wandered off too far from the venue. Hours and hours spent seeking for him without any luck. I had started to feel a deep resentment towards myself for not being there for him now. I was bitter and walked outside, feeling defeated. I walked past the crew members and saw Roger bawling his eyes out and a distraught Brian seemingly trying to calm him down. What’s going on? I approached them and it appears that they weren’t aware of my presence.

“Bri, Rog, what happened? Di-did something happen wh-when I wasn’t around? Where’s John?” I inquired. They seemed distraught and I was anxious. What could’ve caused them to be in this state? They turned their backs to face me and they had a surprised look and there was a delay in their responses. I could see that their faces had turned sour and they seemed to be trying to come up with something, as if they wanted to hide something from me.

“Freddie, please. We’ll talk about it tomorrow alright? I promise.” Roger said through his mangled sobs.

“What do you mean dear?” I gently spoke, trying to comfort him. I wouldn’t want to come across as acting condescending towards him in his current state. I never saw him cry so it definitely made me immediately vexed.

“J-John he, he! Oh bloody hell, you tell him Bri!” He said, going back inside the venue. John? What about John? Where is he? All the alarm bells rang inside my head and I was agitated. I need to know what was going on with him. What if John was hurt and couldn’t get up? What if someone had assaulted and abducted him?! I couldn’t let them have that precious flower!

“Bri, w-what about John? I-is he alright? Where is he?” I hesitantly asked him after setting all of my thoughts aside. Brian took a deep breath and gathered himself before responding to my question.

“Freddie, we had found him earlier and-” “Well where is he now?” I quickly interrupted him.

“Let me finish alright! We had found him earlier but he was behaving erratically and just took off to god knows where.” He said as he sighed and I saw the slightest hint of fear in his eyes. Now, when Brian is concerned, I know that this matter was certainly grimmer than I imagined.

“What do you mean he took off? Don’t lie to me Bri, John would never take off and go somewhere on his own!” I expressed in a harsher tone. I consider myself to be closer to John than the other two and I think that it wasn’t in John’s nature to suddenly wander off by himself without telling a single soul.

“Freddie, I would never fabricate anything in in these dire circumstances! I don’t know where he’s wandered off to but when we saw him, he, he’s different.” He asserted, folding his arms and shaking his head.

“I don’t care that he’s different or whatever, what are we standing around for?! We need to find him now!” I yelled, running towards the busy streets trying to find that poor flower. I couldn’t care less about Brian’s calls and just bolted out of there. I ignored the stares I was receiving and navigated myself around the crowd. I wanted to drown myself in alcohol and tobacco but I knew better than to leave John on his own.

“John?! John Deacon?! Are you there?!” I cried out as I went through many places he might be at. I wanted the pavement to just swallow me up and disappear into the void. I felt like giving up, I couldn’t find him anywhere. What if my concerns were spot on and Deaky was kidnapped?

“FUCK!” I yelled and slammed my fist into the brick wall beside me. I didn’t care if my knuckles would be sore by the next day, if I couldn’t find him, I’m not sure if I had a tomorrow. He IS my tomorrow, my ray of sunshine in this grim world. I walked back to my flat empty handed. Even Delilah’s gentle meows and gentle nudges couldn’t brighten my downcast spirit. I’m sure that Brian and Roger would’ve returned to their respective homes and but I phoned them to assure them that I was back home. I sighed and retired to my room. I tried my hardest to get some rest but I couldn’t sleep. The fear of losing Deaky haunted me and I broke down in tears again. Eventually, my tears would stop flowing out and I drift off into a deep slumber.

I awoke with a blood curdling scream that seem to originate from every direction possible. I was in an unknown space that had nothing except me. I felt suffocated and was unable to articulate anything. The scenario soon changed into a forest lake with a gentle breeze. I saw someone familiar frolicking around in the flower field in front of me. I soon recognized the person in front of me, it was John. His long, brown hair fluttering around in the gentle breeze and grey-green eyes, radiating happiness and full of life. He wore a long-sleeved white robe and a flower crown on his head. I ran towards him and marvelled at his splendour, his face highlighted by the sunshine that came from the heavens above us. I felt my heart pounding so hard I thought it was going to rupture out of my chest. He took both of my arms and laughed, showing the small gap he had between his teeth that I always considered to be one of his charms. We waltzed like there was no tomorrow and out of nowhere, he pulled me into a hug and we made eye contact. I rest my chin on his shoulder and closed my eyes, hoping that this moment will last forever. He pulled away from me and my body had missed his warmth. He caressed my cheeks and slid his thumb across my bottom lip, and the butterflies on my stomach wouldn’t disappear. I felt my face heat up as we exchanged glances. He proceeded to press his lips onto mine and I felt like time had stopped completely. I was standing still, overwhelmed by his sudden kiss. He then giggled when out of the blue, a man walked towards us.

The man had malice in his eyes and I could tell that he was hiding something. Before I could react, the man had pierced John’s abdomen with a silver blade, making his eyes widen with pain. His white robe now stained red with his blood. I screamed at the sheer horror of him being impaled and his expression that will surely haunt the rest of my life. The man let out a grim laugh and disappeared into thin air. I gently cradled his body and bawled my eyes out knowing that I could’ve saved him and that I never had a chance to tell him my feelings. He coughed out blood and gently wiped away my tears, caressing my cheeks. I saw his face becoming paler by the minute before falling into his eternal slumber. I held his lifeless body tightly, not wanting to part from my ray of sunshine.

I heard my alarm clock and forgot where I was. Oh wait, I’m in my room. I realised that I was snogging my pillow and I had boner. Did, did I just dream that I was kissing John?! No, I can’t be like this! John is my best friend and I can’t fall in love with him, can I? I mean, I have been attracted to him for quite some time now and he never showed any signs of discomfort towards my caring gestures. Oh wait a bloody minute why am I having these thoughts?!

“Oh fuck!” I screamed into my pillow, blushing like crazy at the thought of me and John together. I didn’t even know whether or not he knows I’m gay! Hell I don’t even know if he’s straight or not for fucks sake. God, why do I even dream of him?! I was tossing and turning on my bed, trying to get the image of his smile and laugh out of my head but failing miserably. The dream I had was engraved onto my mind and I still couldn’t get over how wonderful he looked dancing around in the flower field with me. I felt my chest tighten and something else down there that needs to be addressed. I walked into my bathroom and started stroking my aching member while moaning out John’s name. Shit why does he turn me on so much?! I finished and decided to take a quick shower and proceeded to remove my clothes. I hummed a tune I liked when I remembered that we never found Deaky last night! Bloody hell! HOW CAN I FORGET?!

I rushed out of my bathroom and grabbed whatever outfit was on my top drawer and quickly ran to the studio. Maybe Brian and Roger had some luck finding him. I didn’t even bother to brush my hair, John was far more important than looking dressed up for two clowns. I walked inside, expecting John to have returned but to my dismay, I was greeted by Brian and Roger who were silent as they were listening into a heated argument from the other room.

“What’s going on guys? Why is Reid yelling?” I asked them softly trying to not startle them.

“Oh, morning Freddie. We came here earlier and Reid had met a man that claimed that he had unfinished business with him. He told us that he didn’t know the man and they started to argue and here we are now.” Brian told me and had a worried look on his face. As far as we knew, Reid never had made any shady deals and anything of the sort so it was bizarre for him to have unfinished business.

“Jesus, did you hear that Bri?! That man claimed that Reid had owed him over fifty thousand quid!” Roger whispered. What?!

“Shhhh Roger! Move over so I could hear them!” I told him and pressed my ear onto the door, trying to hear their conversation.

After an eternity of endless screaming and things being thrown around, things went silent and we heard footsteps approaching the door so the three of us bolted to the recording room and pretended to play our instruments. I spread out pieces of paper onto the mixers and Roger pretended to be playing the drums. We heard the door behind us open and we saw Reid falling back onto a chair and let out a loud sigh, resting his head on his arm. He looked incredibly tired and we didn’t want to anger the man so we exchanged looks between one another and collectively decided that Brian should be the first to speak up.

“Reid, we heard shouting from the other room. What’s going on? Is everything alright?” He asked him in a calm and gentle tone, knowing fully well that Reid wasn’t one to upset.

“Alright, apparently, that man was a member of the Rothstein Syndicate and claims that we better give him the money by tomorrow or we’re goners. I never met that man before in my entire life and I don’t know where we’ll get that crazy amount.” He said as he covered his face and shook his head. WHAT?! We’ve just started to get good traction on our careers and now we have to worry about having our bodies buried in oil drums? I looked at Brian and Roger and they had the same look in their faces as I did, fear.

“What’s going to happen to us now Reid?! Are we going to have to resort to selling ourselves to meet their demands?!” Roger yelled with hurt in his eyes. I wanted to ask Reid that but Roger had apparently read my mind.

“I’ll deal with that matter myself, you guys just have to focus on your music alright? It’s the least you can do in this horrendous situation.” Reid stated as he left the room with his briefcase. I was deeply concerned about our future considering the state we were put in right now. We were silent until I remembered something important.

“Guys, I know that this isn’t the appropriate time to ask but what ever happened to Deaky?” I questioned them to break the silence. Their eyes widened and Roger looked more fearful than he was seconds ago. Brian’s face turned sour and he was reluctant to answer my question but gave in.

“We don’t know where he is. We’ve been trying to find him since last night but there wasn’t any sign of him.” He answered. That’s very abnormal of Deaky to just vanish, let alone miss any studio sessions. I bit my bottom lip and clenched my fist in anger. Where on earth could he be?!

“THEN WHAT ARE WE STANDING AROUND HERE LIKE BLOODY TOTEM POLES FOR?! WE HAVE TO FIND HIM NOW!” I shouted and bolted off the studio.

Brian and Roger followed suit and we went to every possible place imaginable to find him. We went to his flat, his favourite restaurant, the market stalls and even at his mother and sister’s residence. Nothing, he was nowhere to be seen and it was as if he never existed in the first place. What if it was those mobsters that had kidnapped him? I let my thoughts run wild as I feared that possible outcome. We were desperate to find him and decided to pay a quick visit to a flower shop nearby. I was on the verge of tears when I felt a wave of relief hit me. My face lit up as I found someone familiar. I couldn’t believe that we had found John! I ran over and hugged him from behind and he nearly collapsed from the sudden tackle. Brian and Roger tensed up as they saw him, although they seemed relieved, they had this odd look on their faces. Why was that? Forget it, I’m just overjoyed that my ray of sunshine is found!

“JOHN! THERE YOU ARE!” I shouted. “Don’t you know that we were worried sick about you?! Please tell us where you are next time! Oh, Deaky!” I tightened my hug and started giggling like a little girl, happy that I found him. He turned around and had a confused look, his grey-green eyes met mine and I felt my face heat up. Fuck, I haven’t forget about the dream.

“F-Freddie, you surprised me there. What’s going on? You’re more affectionate than usual. What’s the special occasion?” John asked softly. I never thought that a simple question could make my heart dance.

“Don’t you remember last night? You just bolted off from the venue and disappeared. We were all looking for you the entire night and earlier.” I told him and pulled away from him. 

“J-John, do you remember anything you said to me and Brian last night?” Roger inquired him with a shaky tone. Why do I have the feeling that the both of them had something they weren’t telling me?

John’s POV

After leaving those two twats Brian and Roger, I went to another club and ordered many, many glasses of champagne and got back on the dance floor. It was the most fun I had in a while second to the earlier bouts I was in. I had noticed that I attracted unwanted attention and was receiving strange looks from the people. Oh, had they just noticed my magnificent splendour? Hah! I know I’m the most exquisite thing you’ll ever see with your naked eyes dearies! I hope that the feeling of excitement and bravado I had would last forever. Once I decided that I had my fun, I went inside a hotel nearby and decided to stay for the night. I wasn’t in the mood to return to my own shitty flat. The neighbourhood was too quiet for my taste, and the people there were no fun. I decided to mess around and played around with the room. I was too entertained to realize that my knuckles were bleeding or were they just covered in blood? The pungent smell of iron really drives me crazy and wanting for more. I washed them when I had jolted from the unexpected pain I received on my head. I knocked some things over as I clutched my head tightly. Fuck, is it time for me to go back? I got to find a way to break the curse and keep this side of me permanently. Why would I want to go back to that silent and shy person I was when I can do whatever I want when I’m in this state?

I couldn’t stand the nagging pain that grew increasingly sharper. I succumbed to the pain and collapsed into a deep slumber. I heard my own voice say ‘please go back and don’t return’. Huh, the nerve of my other side trying to evict me out of my own body. Oh well, I’ve had my share of fun. I’ll save my energy for tonight. When I woke up, it was already nine in the morning. I rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms and that’s when I realized something was off.

Oh god, my shirt is torn up, my hair is in a ponytail and the carpets are stained with bloody footprints?! Just what did I do last night?! I tried to calm myself down and took deep breaths and that seemed to do the trick. Alright, so last night was Queen’s live performance and we played at a large venue. I tried hard to recall my memories from last night. Right, I remember running out of my pills and meeting him. But just what did I do to end up in this hotel? I realised that I had no luck in remembering those memories so I just shrugged it and took a bath. The warm water comforted my aching body and I just relaxed. I looked at the calendar and my heart sunk, how can I forget such an important day?! It was the memorial of my father’s passing! I hurried out of the bath and wore whatever clothing I had on hand and checked out. I went into a nearby flower shop and picked out a bouquet of white lilies, my father’s favourite. I looked at the other flowers they had when suddenly I was tackled from behind and nearly lost my composure. I recognized the person who tackled me, it was Freddie. Now what on earth is he doing here?

“F-Freddie, you surprised me there. What’s going on? You’re more affectionate than usual. What’s the special occasion?” I asked him gently, trying to get an answer from his giggling self.

“Don’t you remember last night? You just bolted off from the venue and disappeared. We were all looking for you the entire night and earlier.” He asked me and pulled away from me. We made eye contact and I think that I say a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks, how bizarre. Wait, did I really just storm off the venue? I did something horrible! How on earth can I face them now? They must really despise me by now!

“J-John, do you remember anything you said to me and Brian last night?” Roger inquired as he and Brian walked inside. Oh goodness, I feel very guilty towards the three of them, I made them worried sick about some useless person like me.

“I’m really sorry you guys, I can’t remember anything from last night. But whatever I did yesterday, I didn’t mean it. I-I’m sorry.” I answered them, unable to face them because of my guilt ridden self. Why am I so pathetic?!

“Shhhh, John, it’s alright. No need to be so worked up about it. What happened last night doesn’t matter anymore, we found you after all!” Freddie said in a calm tone.

“But John, why did you have blood all over your knuckles and shoes last night? Could you recall what you did after leaving us?” Brian asked me.

“B-blood? Right, I don’t know about them staining my shoes, I probably stepped on something but I fell on the pavement and scraped my hands when I tried to break my fall. I’m sorry I’m such a klutz.” I told them and I felt that they were disappointed in me. Though I knew exactly what happened, I just wanted to keep this secret of mine longer.

“Oh John you poor thing, you don’t have to apologise for tripping. Hey, don’t feel bad about yourself John, everyone makes mistakes here and there.” Roger assured me and put his arm on my shoulder. Though I still feel guilty, what he said earlier brightened me up a bit.

“Roger has a point, it’s completely alright John, don’t beat yourself up, what matters is that you’re safe and sound.” Brian expressed. I just want to sink into a hole right now, I don’t deserve such wonderful people caring for a failure like me.

“Though I have to ask you John, what are you doing here darling?” Freddie inquired. I don’t really want to tell them right no but hey, they’re my friends.

“T-today i-is the anniversary of my f-father’s passing and uh, I decided to buy a bouquet of white lilies, t-they’re my dad’s favourite.” I said, looking down to try to hold back the tears that were forming on the corner of my eyes. Their eyes collectively broadened with surprise and they went silent.

“Oh darling come here you adorable flower.” Freddie said as he held me close, “I have no idea, I’m so sorry for your loss.”

His embrace wasn’t as suffocating as I thought it would be. I felt secure in his arms and it was as if I could just forget about all of my problems but life still goes on and I couldn’t just do that. I know that if I just give in and succumb to the curse, I wouldn’t be able to see another day.

“T-thanks Freddie. I-I’m going to go and pay him a visit now. You guys could tag along i-if you’d like.” I told them. I knew that I would just weep and cry uncontrollably when I visit his gravestone again. I needed them for emotional support I guess.

“Of course John, if you’re alright with that.” Roger responded. I gave them a smile and paid for the flowers. Coincidentally, the graveyard was nearby and we walked there. I passed the many, many rows of headstones and felt something tugging my stomach. I felt horrible after looking at them, my growing fear of dying bloomed and as I kept walking to my father’s final resting place, I felt a strange presence nearby. It was similar to Paul’s but different. Maybe I’m overthinking this. After reaching my destination, I laid down the bouquet and cleaned his gravestone, removing the moss and dirt that was on it. Freddie was kind enough to get me a cloth to wipe my grimy hands on. I knew that I couldn’t leave without saying some parting words. I told them to wait for me at the gates and that I would be quick. They were reluctant in the beginning but I assured them that I would be alright. After I couldn’t see their silhouettes, I proceeded to say whatever it is I wanted to say to my father, if he could listen to me from the heavens above.

“Hey dad, It’s me John. It’s been a while since we last spoke and I just wanted to say that I am currently battling the inner demons that I have. I encountered Paul recently and um, I-I’m terrified that those demons will take over and that I could never break the curse that was cast upon by him.” I uttered, feeling my chest tighten as I said those words.

“Dad, I don’t know how you dealt with your demons but I know that if you could do it, I could do so as well. I-I just want you to please watch over me from the other realm and yeah. I’m really grateful for you, mom, Julie and my best friends. I don’t know how I can continue living without everyone’s constant support. Well, bye for now dad, thanks for everything, I’ll talk to you when I can, and I miss you.” I never noticed that my cheeks were wet and it just felt natural for me to vent my feelings and thoughts right now. I walked away, wiping away the tears and looked back one last time. I felt uncomfortable as I paced back to the entrance, the presence still lingering in the shadows behind me. It was starting to bother me so I turned my head and saw a tall man with a trench coat looking at me. I wanted to run but I knew better to ignore the man. He didn’t seem to harbour ill intentions towards me so I called out to him.

“Sir, can I help you?” I queried in a shaky voice. “Do you have any business with me?”

“You must be John Richard Deacon correct? Oh who am I kidding, of course you are.” The man said as he approached me. How on hearth does he know my name? As I studied him, he appeared to be an official of some sort.

“Yes, you are correct sir. What business do you have with me?” I politely asked him, trying to not let the fear escape from my voice.

“Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Jim Beach or you could call me Miami if you’d like.” The man presented himself and gave me his business card. His card was odd to say the least, his occupation was a ‘High Wizard in the Daesith Department’. I never heard of anything like this in my life. I must be going crazy, wizards don’t exist! They’re only fiction in children’s storybooks and fairy tales.

“You must think that I’m fooling you right now but when the time comes, everything will make sense to you and I shall be there to tell you the truth about your inherited curse Mr.Deacon. I advise you to be cautious of your actions and surroundings, Paul Prenter shall do everything in his power to bring you your demise. Farewell for now John Deacon, you’ll be seeing me again in the near future.” The man said as he disappeared into a mist. I was stunned that not only did he know about my curse, but he knew about Prenter as well?! I had so many questions that sprung inside my head but I had forgotten that my friends were waiting for me outside. I walked at a faster pace and exited the graveyard.

“John, what took you so long back there? You look like you’ve seen a bloody ghost!” Roger exclaimed.

“I-I got lost.” I quietly lied, I understand that deceiving them isn’t morally just but I’m not prepared to tell them, I’m not even sure that THEY’RE ready to hear it.

“Well no matter, let’s go back darling! I’m sure we have a lot to do back in the studio.” Freddie said, smiling. I returned his smile and I walked in front of them and began to hum a song I liked. I looked back and saw that Freddie’s face was as red as Julie’s rouge and immediately looked away when we made eye contact. I chuckled and continued walking, thinking that it was quite strange for Freddie to be this affectionate with me. What a lovely man he is.

Brian’s POV

I noticed that Freddie froze up as John smiled at him. His face was so red I thought that he was going to become a tomato. When I called his name to bring him out of his dazed state, he took quite a while to respond. I noticed that Freddie was becoming more and more affectionate towards our Deaky recently and that he would always blush whenever John is nearby. Hmm, how peculiar. It took me a short moment to realize that Freddie had a penchant towards our adorable bassist. Oh dear, he’s not even trying to hide it either! I looked over to Roger’s direction and he had the same look on my face. So I pulled him over and told Deaky and Freddie to go on ahead without us.

“Roger, I believe that we both know what’s going on with Freddie right now.” I whispered, trying to not get Freddie’s attention.

“God, I thought that I was the only one who noticed it! Goddamn, that bastard’s not even trying to hide it either! Looks like someone had found somebody to love eh?” Roger whisper-shouted while smiling like an idiot. I giggled and shook my head, oh sweet cheese, why do I feel more excited now compared to our graduation? I sighed as I had flashbacks to when the four of us graduated our university and received our degrees. But I knew that John was extremely oblivious to his surroundings, let alone Freddie’s feelings. I sometimes wonder how John still retains that childish innocence.

“I pity Freddie though, there’s no way in hell that John would understand his feelings.” I told him. John was too pure and innocent to understand his growing feelings towards the young man.

“I agree with you Bri, John would never be the type to understand romance, poor fella.” He said while chuckling when suddenly, I had an idea in my head.

“Hey Rog, why don’t we play a simple game yeah?” I asked him and smirked, knowing that my idea was a brilliant one.

“Sure, I’m up for it. What kind of game do you want to play?” Roger inquired. I knew that I had gotten his attention and I decided to tell him my idea.

“This is quite silly but I know that you’ll like it. We’ll try to get Freddie to confess to the both of us that he’s in love with our dear John and whoever gets to make him confess first, will get a hundred quid from the loser. You up for it mate?” I challenged him and chuckled. His eyes broadened and I can see his pearly whites. I knew that he was on board with this idea.

“BRIAN MAY YOU BLOODY WANKER, THAT’S A BRILLIANT IDEA!” He yelled and I tried to shush him and looked around to see if anyone heard us. “Goddamn, that’s going to be an epic game we’re playing! You’re on, May!” He added. We shook our hands as we made the deal. We’re practically Cupid trying to make them fall in love with each other now. Let the game of romance begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while for me to write this story! But I hope it was worth the wait. I will alternate between my other stories and try my best to keep writing!


	3. Warily Down The Street

Freddie’s POV

The butterflies in my stomach wouldn’t subside as John looked back at me and smiled. If my heart were to beat any faster, I would surely end up in the hospital with a cardiac arrest. I knew I was blushing like crazy, and I couldn’t get his smile out of my mind. Why is he so bloody adorable?! Brian and Roger told the both of us to go on ahead as they would catch up with the both of us in a moment while they were chuckling and grinning from ear to ear. Did I miss something? Why do I feel like the both of them know something that I don’t?

As we walked down the streets, I noticed that there weren’t as many crimes as there used to be. Normally, there would be some robberies here and there but oddly enough, the roads were silent. Wait, crimes? Oh bloody hell! We forgot to tell Deaky about the mobster! Shit, this isn’t the right time either, we just went back from his father’s grave for fucks sake! I was hesitant to inform him, I think that it’ll be far too overwhelming for poor Deaky. I guess I’ll have to delay it for a while or at least until he’s ready. We kept on walking and ended up at a café that John frequented.

“Hey Freddie, can we stop by here? I’d like something to eat, I haven’t had breakfast yet!” John asked me, tilting his head slightly, making him look like a baby deer.

“O-of course we can, we’ll stay here as long as you’d like dear.” I told him and gave him a smile. Unexpectedly, he had a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks. We sat down at a table near the window and John went on to the counter to order. I admired his slender physique, the way his long, brown hair hangs just slightly below his shoulders and the way the lights above him illuminates him, making him look like an angel. I didn’t notice that Brian and Roger had entered the café, and unfortunately they caught me staring at him and were snickering to themselves.

“Fancy something you see Freddie?” Roger asked with a smug grin plastered all over his face.

“No-nothing, nothing at all, what are you talking about dear?” I said as I was suddenly brought back to reality by his sudden question, trying hard to hide the smile I had.

“Then why were you staring at our precious bassist like you want to eat him up then?” Brian probed, shaking his head and taking a seat beside me. I felt my face heat up and I didn’t know how to answer his question.

“I-I” Before I could answer their question, John had came over to the table and sat across from Brian. “Hey guys, what took you so long? I’ve already ordered some cheese on toast and some tea.” He asked.

“Nothing much John, we’re just questioning Freddie here, don’t mind us.” Roger said as he kept his smug expression on his face. I really want to slap him right now.

“Do you guys want to order something? Perhaps a cup of coffee could lighten up the day.” John asked us. He was right, today was indeed an eventful day, and I could use a cup of tea to calm my nerves. The three of us went up to the counter to order some food. I have to admit, I can see why this café is John’s favourite. The décor and atmosphere here is welcoming and warm and I feel like I could just kick back and relax here, very fitting to Deaky’s sweet personality. Oh dear, why can’t I get him out of my head?! As I was still daydreaming, Brian and Roger were on their way to the table discussing something. I was on my way back as well when I saw that John had a concerned look on his face.

“John, is everything alright? Why do you have a worried expression?” I softly asked him. He hesitated to answer my question but gave in.

“Y-yeah don’t worry about me, I just thought that I saw an acquaintance of mine. I-I’m fine, really.” He shakily answered my inquiry. I could tell that he was feeling some discomfort and wasn’t willing to answer any more of my questions so I dismissed my worries for now. Our food and drinks had arrived so we indulged ourselves in our first meal of the day. The four of us discussed things like our band affairs, tours, song ideas, some anecdotes, and my cats, anything we could think about really. Though, throughout our meal, John kept looking behind him as if he was making sure something was there. We stayed here for quite some time and I glanced at the clock and realised that we spent an entire afternoon here! We paid for our meal and nearly exited the café when suddenly John grabbed my wrist. I could’ve sworn that I was about to melt from his touch.

“Freddie, you guys should go back without me, I have some errands to do.” He told me and I saw a hint of sadness in his stormy green eyes.

“What do you need to do John? Do you want me to help you?” I asked him, offering my assistance. In my heart, I was concerned that he would just disappear again, I don’t want my ray of sunshine to go away without me.

“No, it’s fine. It’s really a personal matter Freddie. You guys can go back, and I’ll return once I’m done with my errands.” John answered. I felt dissatisfied with his response, I wanted to be more than just friends and band mates with him, I yearned to be a part of his personal life.

“Alright then, just promise me that you’ll be back.” I requested him. I needed assurance that he would return because I was profoundly worried about him.

“I promise.” He said in a gentle voice, grabbing my right arm and pinky promised. My heart was beating faster because of how innocent and lovely his action was.

“S-stay safe darling.” I said as the three of us walked out of the café and I looked back at him and gave him a grin. We were far enough when I heard a subtle snicker from Roger. What was so funny?

“Looks like someone has a crush on our cinnamon roll Deaky eh?” He said as he and Brian stopped in their tracks. D-did I just hear that correctly?

“Wh-what?!” I yelled “I-I don’t have a crush on D-Deaky!”

“I never said that you had a crush on him. I just said someone has a crush on him.” He emphasised with a shit-eating grin plastered all over his face. I knew that my face must be bright red as I felt so fucking stupid, why in bloody seven seas of rhye would I blurt that out?!

“I don’t know how you can be so ignorant towards your own feelings Freddie.” Brian sighed and looked like he was going to explode from frustration.

“W-what are you trying to say? I-I don’t know what you’re t-talking about!” I retorted and avoided eye contact as I felt a cold sweat trickle down my back.

“Oh come on Freddie! We both know that you like John and don’t try to deny it either!” Roger declared.

“N-no, no I don’t, I-I don’t like him, I just-” “Deny it all you want Freddie but don’t regret saying that when Deaky has himself a lover alright. And don’t come crying to any of us either!” Brian stated and I froze up, feeling my heart sink. The thought of John having a lover never came across my mind. I always considered him to be the most important person in my life but if he does find somebody else then, do I really matter at all?

“W-was I really that obvious?” I sheepishly asked them, feeling so embarrassed.

“Was it obvious, OF COURSE IT WAS SO GODDAMN OBVIOUS I NEARLY KILLED YOUR DUMBARSE FOR NOT GETTING A ROOM YET!” Roger shouted, earning everyone’s attention. I was obviously stunned by his statement and if they found out my feelings towards Deaky that easily, does he know?

“D-does John know about m-me liking him?” I asked them, my face as red as a tomato.

“No, I don’t think so. Do you really think that our Deaky could easily catch on to complex things such as romance?” Brian responded. I was relieved that he wasn’t aware of my emotions towards him, though it concerned me as to how I can get my feelings across him.

“How long have you had a penchant towards our cinnamon roll?” Roger raised his eyebrow and asked.

“I-I don’t really know, I’ve had an attraction towards him for a while now but it was only recently that I confirmed my feelings.” I replied. I’ve always been fascinated by him ever since he joined Queen but that dream I had really verified my growing enthrallment towards him.

“But seriously Fred, do you ever plan on telling him?” Roger inquired.

“I-I don’t know if I can. I don’t even know if he’s straight or not for fucks sake! I’m just scared t-that he’ll reject me and be disgusted by me.” I told them, as I was on the verge of crying. I don't know how I could continue living if he rejects me, we couldn't continue being friends and well, Queen!

“Well sooner or later you are bound to tell him. Anyways Roger, do you remember our little wager?” Brian asked him while smirking.

“Wait, what wager? Roger what did you do?” I curiously asked him as I knew it was most likely something idiotic.

“Shit, so who won Bri?” Roger ignored my question and went up to him.

“I honestly think that this was a tie Rog, I don’t think that any of us won this time around.” Brian answered the jumpy blonde.

“Well technically we both did make him confess and well, you’re right, it’s a tie I guess. And I was looking forward to my hundred quid and rubbing it in your face!” Roger voiced.

“Please don’t tell me you guys did something stupid.” I sighed. Of course it was something stupid, it always is.

“Nope, we just made a wager that we’ll try to get you to confess to the both of us that you’re in love with John and whoever gets to make you to confess first, will get a hundred quid from the loser. But now there’s no winner since we both got you at the same time. I would’ve liked that hundred quid.” Brian said.

“YOU WHAT?! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU TWO WANKERS!” I yelled. I can’t believe that they would do such a thing! Oh god, now I’m even more embarrassed than I was earlier. God fucking dammit!

John’s POV

As soon as I made sure that they were gone, I went back to the café to confront the man I met earlier. Throughout the entire meal, I could sense that he was directing his attention towards me. It was nerve-wracking and I thought that when he meant by ‘see you in the near future’ was either days or weeks apart and not literal hours from when we met. I was more alarmed at the fact that he knew my exact location. Is this man stalking me or am I just being paranoid and that this is all just a big coincidence. Maybe he likes cheese on toast from this café as well. I walked up to him and got his attention.

“I’m surprised that you knew where I was, sir.” I timidly said.

“I had tracked you using that business card I gave you earlier, a little bit of magic did the trick and made my job easier. And please, address me as Miami.” The man answered. “W-what?! Y-you b-but how on earth?” I stuttered, surprised by the new information.

“I told you that the next time we meet, I will tell you about the truth and the curse that befalls your bloodline. However, this place isn’t suitable for such sensitive information. I suggest that we move to a more secluded area.” Miami said, getting up from his seat and strode towards the exit. Many questions and alarm bells popped inside my head after his statement but I followed him out into an alleyway. I felt nervous as we entered the spot, I thought that the tall brick walls would close in and crush me to death.

“Um, Miami, sir? How exactly do you know me?” I shyly asked him. I wouldn’t want to instantly flood him with multiple questions so I asked him the question I mostly wanted to know the answer to.

“How do I know you? Why, you and your family are the most famous people in the entire magic community to date! I know it sounds preposterous but John, wizards and witches do exist but aren’t similar the ones you might expect.” Miami stated. Overwhelmed with the new revelation, I scrambled across my mind, trying to come up with new questions until one particular one popped up.

“How do you know about P-Paul Prenter?” I queried, swallowing a lump that had formed on my throat. I shudder to recall his malicious laugh.

“This is going to be a long story, are you willing to listen to it?” He asked me in a deeper tone. I knew at that moment that this situation must be grimmer than I had anticipated. I nodded my head and he started to tell me about Prenter’s backstory.

“Paul Prenter is the most infamous wizard to have ever lived, if you were to mention his name to anyone in the magic community, you would stir up fear and unpleasant memories within them. He had terrorized the community for centuries with his multitudes or crimes and villainous acts. Unfortunately, he had cursed your ancestor as a result of a dispute centuries ago with its effects still prominent to this day.” Miami disclosed with a hint of anger in his eyes.

“If I may ask, what did my ancestor do to receive this horrendous curse?” I curiously inquired him. I needed to get to the bottom of this.

“Your ancestor was a monarch, a king perhaps. Prenter had entered his court as a lower ranking healer and deceived his way to be closer to him with his intention being to dethrone him and claim the title and position as his own. Unfortunately for him, his plans were foiled and in a raging state, he cursed your bloodline to always fall victim to their rage and that said rage will be their downfall. Prenter was ordered to be executed but alas, he escaped their clutches and has tampered with your family for generations to ensure the effects of his curse haven’t weakened over time and amplify them. Every person in your family had encountered him in many shapes and forms known to man in a way. Prenter adores overseeing his work taking place and torturing them in the process.” He revealed.

“I-I can’t believe it, so my father’s death was h-his doing?” I shook my head, feeling defeated. I just wanted to die at that moment, everything I said back there at my father’s grave seemed to be false lies I told to keep myself going.

“John, by any chance, how long has Prenter been a family acquaintance for? Did he perhaps give you any sort of consumables throughout the years?” Miami inquired with a subtle hint of fear in his tone.

“I-I don’t really know, he’s been a family friend f-for all my life and I’ve always considered him the person I trusted the most in this world. I-I’m just in disbelief that he’s been harming my family all this time, and I had faith in him! Why were we so oblivious towards his intentions?!” I cried in desperation.

“So he gave you something didn’t he?” Miami asked me softly. I just silently nodded, I didn’t want to remember the ordeal Paul had brought to me. “Your case might’ve been the worst I’ve seen in eons.” He added and I just feel worse than I was seconds ago.

“So, I guess I’m stuck with this curse for the rest of my life huh?” I treacherously told myself, at this point I don’t fear death, and I know that if I die, nobody would be saddened by my departure. I’m just so useless and I just hold people back and make their lives more miserable with my existence.

“Well, not exactly. I discovered a way to break the curse set upon you, but it is a difficult one.” Miami answered. I didn’t know why but a small light of hope started to sprout in me. Why would I keep my hopes up when I know they will be crushed again like they always do.

“How so, Miami?” I questioned him. I didn’t care if his answer wasn’t what I wanted to hear, an answer is far better than being kept in the dark.

“According to my years of discoveries and searches, to break your curse, you would have to do an act of true love to a person you hold dear to your heart when your curse is in full effect or you shall be swallowed up and have no control over yourself.” He worriedly told me.

“O-oh, it is indeed difficult. I-I don’t think that curse will be broken any time soon.” I answered nervously. I felt fearful towards my other personality because I would always regret whatever it is I did when I’m not in full control of my personality.

“Why is it? D-did you have an altercation with Prenter? Miami inquired, panic hinted in his voice. I knew that I could tell him what had happened to Paul so I revealed everything that happened before and after the performance, how I had a massive headache prior to my change in personality, how I had no control over myself and how he disappeared after I injured him. After I divulged everything I knew to him, I felt the weight on my chest was gone but as I was telling him everything, his eyes broadened and I could sense that he was in a state of instability and distress.

“John, listen to me. You are the only one to have gone against Prenter in the last centuries and now, he’s seriously after your life. I can’t believe what I just heard! Please be cautious of your surroundings, Prenter has many, many devious ways to take your life. He has his henchmen all over the country in the places you would least expect.” Miami cautioned me and I just felt frightened. Paul has henchmen all over this place?! So I would have to constantly be on edge for the rest of my life?! What a time to be alive. I just want to return home and curl up into a ball and forget about all of my worries as if they never occurred in the first place.

“Miami, do you think I would be alright? Do you think that my family would be safe?” I asked him.

“Of course John, over the years, multitudes of wizards and witches had visited your family and protected you and your household. I firmly believe that you won’t end up succumbing to the curse, you shall triumph over it young man.” Miami smiled and placed his hand on my shoulder. “And if you are in danger, as long as you have my card I gave you earlier, I would always be able to know your location and come to your aid.” He assured me. At the very least, I have someone to help me in dire situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was a shorter chapter than I expected. Fret not dear readers, the next chapter shall be a LONG one so make sure to bookmark and leave kudos on this work if you enjoyed this! Thank you for reading!


	4. Bring Him To The Ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warning* There would be some racial and gay slurs here so you have been warned!

John’s POV

After I had finished my talk with Miami, he vanished into mist yet again and I realised that the skies had darkened. I wasn’t conscious that Miami had been using magic to illuminate the alleyway we were in all along and that gave me the impression that it was still in the afternoon so I just kept the conversation going. I didn’t think that the boys would be pleased with me returning this late, especially Freddie. For some odd reason, he would become more affectionate with me recently. He would also avoid eye contact with me and his face would always be tinted a pinkish-red shade whenever he is around or just simply communicating with me. I don’t know why he would act that way, is he sick? Do I need to bring him to a doctor? I hope he’s alright, maybe cheese on toast will cheer him up!

I went down the pavement and flagged a cab. Along the way, I saw a tall woman walking a brown poodle with a red leash, its fur reminds me of Brian’s curly hair. I wonder if Brian’s past life was a poodle, oh and Roger’s past life would be a golden retriever! I kept on fantasising about the fluffy and adorable creatures that I nearly dozed off inside the cab. Thankfully, the sudden halt from the traffic woke me up. I noticed that there seemed to be more decorations outside than they normally would be. What’s the special occasion? I don’t think that today is a public holiday, so what’s with the people hanging decorations all of the sudden?

“Excuse me sir, do you know why there are many decorations hanging out there?” I politely asked the cab driver.

“No unfortunately, nothin’ really special or anythin’ I’m sure it’s just a normal day.” He answered.

“Oh, alright then.” I said. Any way the wind blows I guess.

Hmm, what to do? I had this tune stuck in my head and I wish I had a pencil and paper to write it down. I just have to repeat it in my head in order to not forget it then. We were close to the studio so I prepared myself to pay the driver when out of the blue, a table flew off the window and nearly landed on the cab. The driver was frightened and had swerved to the left, almost hitting a street lamp. I paid the driver and exited the cab, my heart pounding like crazy as I had a near death experience. If that table hit the cab I was in, I would’ve been a goner! Though, it’s most likely that Roger threw the table through the window. He would sometimes go off the handle and throw a short but heated temper tantrum. I remember him almost throwing out the coffee machine out of the door but thankfully, we stopped him in time. I just shook my head and went inside the studio. I heard screaming and items being thrown around and glass shattering from inside the building so I was concerned that Roger’s rage might leave some permanent damage that we couldn’t afford to repair. I went inside and to my surprise, everything was in shambles, papers lying all over the floor, a shattered vase, crooked picture frames, you name it. It came across as if a tremor had struck the building! I was starting to get anxious and saw that the light from Reid’s office was still lit so I knocked the door and entered the room. To my surprise, Reid, Brian, Roger and Freddie were held hostage by some men as I saw that his office was in shambles!

“John, get out of here, quick!” Roger yelled as he struggled to break free from their captivity, resulting in a taller man to strike his back. What’s going on?! Who are these people and what are they doing to them?!

“What’s going on in here? What are you men doing to my friends?” I politely asked the men to not alarm them with my intrusion as they held all of them hostage. I wanted to just run away from the room for I was terrified as to what the men would do to them.

“Reid, you never told me that you had another member. I think that this one will have to do if you can’t pay up. And I thought this Paki faggot would be a good steal but it appears that I was mistaken.” He said as he tugged Freddie by his hair. I saw him wince in pain and I can’t get this horrible sight out of my head.

“Hmm, he’s not that bad in terms of looks, I think that he’ll be popular with my clients in the brothel I run.” He said in a thick Scottish accent and licked his lips as he was examining me. I felt disturbed by his act.

“What on earth do you men want from us?! Please leave us immediately!” I yelled with a hint of fear in my tone.

“Boys, tie him down!” He ordered his men. My eyes widened with fright and I was breathing heavily. I had struggled with all my might but they had pushed me down to the ground. They forcefully grabbed both of my arms and I felt my joints ail with the sudden jerk of pain that was brought upon them. They placed them behind my back and tied them with iron chains. I jolted from the sudden contact of the cold metal on my skin, making my body ache all over from the earlier fight back. Although I am a full-grown adult, I have a low pain tolerance that makes me more susceptible to damage.

“What are you doing to me you filthy criminal?! Unhand me at once!” I demanded as I still writhe, trying to escape their clutches.

“ME, FILTHY?! YOU SHALL REGRET THAT YOU BLOODY MAGGOT!” The man bellowed as he landed a blow to my gut. I fell to my knees as I suffered from his attack. I couldn’t feel anything as my body felt numb. I cried out in pain and shed tears, I felt that my body was on fire. I heard jeers and taunts from the men as I felt my consciousness slowly slips away.

“Hah! We’re done here men! Let’s wrap things up!” The man ordered his henchmen as they proceeded to damage everything they laid their eyes on.

“Consider this your final warning you maggot, if I don’t have the money by tomorrow, deem yourselves dead meat.” The man said in a condescending voice. He left and I was still bound by chains and suffering from the damage he inflicted. My vision was obscured by the tears that I couldn’t erase and I nearly gave out as I heard Brian and Reid trying to unchain me.

“John! Please, stay with me! Please be alright!” Freddie cried through his sobs. He held me tight and refused to part with me. I couldn’t withstand the prolonged pain and I fell to my side as my vision had darkened and heard nothing but silence. I couldn’t sense anything around me, I wasn’t able to distinguish my surroundings and just felt a shiver down my spine. I wanted to cry in this void. I thought I was alone, but I heard my voice again.

“Well, well, well. Back so soon? Did you miss me already?” The other ‘ _me_ ’ mockingly asked.

“Who exactly are you and why do you always return?!” I shouted. I was surprised that this time, I could articulate something when I was never able to.

“I’m you silly, but bolder, braver and better.” ‘ _I_ ’ maliciously whispered to my ear.

“What are you? Why do you have to come and ruin my life?!” I cried out as my rage started to build up.

“Huh? What am I? Don’t make me laugh, I’m just a manifestation of your darkest thoughts, your hidden desires and the climax of your supressed emotions that you so conveniently bottle up and ignore.” ‘ _I_ ’ said in a dark and malevolent voice.

“Y-you’re lying! I would never do such things you accuse me of!” I yelled at ‘ _myself_ ’’. I won’t give in to ‘ _my_ ’ lies, it’s just another trick set by Prenter! I tried to convince myself when I heard bells ringing. What’s happening?!

“Oh dear, looks like time is up for you. It’s my turn to have some fun. And don’t worry, I’ll break our curse. I promise.” ‘ _I_ ’ told myself when all of the sudden, I wasn’t in control of my body anymore. I felt numb and closed my eyes, letting my consciousness drift way.

I heard someone repeatedly calling my name but I couldn’t tell who it was. I opened my eyes and saw that everyone was in a chaotic state. I saw that Brian and Roger were next to Freddie and trying to bring me back even though I already was. Next to me, Freddie was busy bawling his eyes out on top of me as if I’m already dead. I knew that I couldn’t handle any of this bullshit anymore so I just sat up and stared at Brian and Roger, holding in my laugh. Freddie noticed my sudden movement and had pulled me in another embrace, still letting his tears flow down from his eyes and staining my shirt.

“J-John! I-I can’t believe it! I-I thought that y-you had died and left me all alone!” He said through his sobs, caressing my cheeks.

“Deaky, thank goodness you’re awake, are you alright? Are you still hurting?” Brian and Roger asked and placed a hand on my shoulder, Reid had already paced outside the room to call the authorities though, it won’t be necessary as I’ll deal with the man soon.

“I’m fine, but tell me something my dear, why the fuck are there chains on my arms?” I asked. The entire world went silent. I could sense that they had tensed up and by the looks of it, they never expected me to say such a thing. The looks on their faces were priceless. If only I could frame them and hang it on my wall, I would’ve made it into a family heirloom.

“J-John, what’s gotten into your head? You’d never curse and address anyone that way.” Freddie worriedly asked me. Ah yes, my dear Freddie, how can I forget about him? I appreciate his efforts he went through to make sure that my other personality would be out of trouble. I should return the favour sometimes.

“Oh my precious Freddie, did you really think that you know everything about me? Oh wait, I never told you anything now did I? I asked him in a condescending tone, nearly doubling over at the beautiful sight of his anguished expression, what a lovely view indeed. Makes me want to seal his lips with a kiss to get him to shut up.

“John, quit fooling around! You just passed out a few bloody minutes ago! We need to get you to the hospital right now! We haven’t even got those nasty chains off your arms!” Roger said as he tried to pry the chains off from my arms. I stared him dead in the eye and gave him a little smirk.

“Me? Fooling around? Don’t be silly sweetheart, my blood is boiling right now. The nerve of those men to roughen me up, I’ll show them a piece of my mind.” I growled, anger bubbling up. I stood up and easily broke the iron chains that bound my arms.

“What chains?” I asked him, massaging my wrists. The shock was evident in his face.

“WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW D-DID YOU, I-I” Roger stuttered as his eyes widened with shock from my stunt. The room went silent as everyone was trying to process what I did. Freddie grabbed my hands and examined them to check for any bruises that were present on my skin.

“Anyway, I have to pay someone a quick visit and I bid thee farewell my lovelies.” I waved my hand up in the air and walked towards the door but was intercepted by Brian and Roger.

“Where do you think you’re going John? You were unconscious minutes ago and you might have some internal injuries from that blow to your gut!” Brian said, placing a firm grip on my shoulders in attempt to restrain me to this room. I am not in the mood to deal with his and Roger’s overprotective nature.

“Brian and Roger my dears, please step aside this instant. You don’t want to see what I can do when I’m upset alright. Now just stay here like the pretty boys you are and let me take care of some important matters.” I smiled at them. I felt like I wanted to get violent with them but that’s not a good idea, for now.

“No John, you must’ve hit your head from your fall. Stay here and let Reid call the police.” Roger rejected my idea in a harsh tone. I felt my blood boil and I needed to unleash it somewhere. I let out an amused laugh that seemed to make them shrink back. Oh how I want to break out from this room and go on a killing spree.

Brian’s POV

The day went on as being a collection of oddities one after another. We walked back into the studio as John had previously told us that he had to take care of a personal matter of his. Throughout our many, many years of friendship, I had never seen him this nervous and anxious about anything. I thought that this matter might’ve been more serious than I thought it was and I could understand why he probably didn’t want anyone from interfering with his personal affairs. As a friend, I wanted to support him and be there for him but I knew that he needed some personal space and I was there to give it to him. The three of us weren’t mentally prepared for the sight that was presented before us. The entire place was in shambles and seemed to have been struck by a vicious earthquake. We were all immediately concerned with Reid and went straight to his office. There stood the mobster from the other day. He wore dark rimmed sunglasses that hid his eyes and a padded jacket that gave the superficial effect of him being larger than he actually was. Behind him, stood three other men who appeared to be his underlings. I saw Reid on his knees and his arms tied behind his back and gagged with a white cloth that was snugly tied around his mouth. I was disturbed by the awful sight before me and feared for the worst.

“Well, well, well. Called for back-up eh? Well you aint gonna get outta this shithole alive unless you pay up what ye owe me and the boss.” The man said in a scornful tone.

“What on earth are you doing here?! Get the fuck out or I’m calling the authorities!” Roger yelled as he went up to the man and grabbed his collar. It was a move that he would soon regret as the man ordered his underling to chain Roger down. I went to his side to defend him, only to be punched and thrown to the floor. We struggled with all our might but they were more adept and had bound us with tight ropes that seemed to halt my blood flow.

“If ye would shut yer yappin and get me my money I’ll be sure to leave your sorry arses and yer place alone.” The man spat in a thick Scottish accent as he proceeded to slap Roger’s face after he bit his hand. I saw a large red mark that had appeared on his face and I was holding on to dear life.

“DON’T HURT HIM YOU FIEND!” I yelled at him.

“We don’t have the money or whatever it is you criminals ask for! We don’t even do business with you rotten bunch!” Freddie spat angrily as he attempted to release Reid’s gag.

“Hah! If you lot can’t pay up, I’m sure that ye can pay me back with yer bodies.” The man hissed and tied Freddie down, roughening him up and placing a gag in his mouth. I saw as the corner of his eyes started to water and I wished that all of us never had to experience this mess.

“Look at this one Ian, Will, this one got some huge teeth!” He exclaimed in amusement as he pulled on Freddie’s hair, forcing him to look at him. “This filthy Paki faggot can fetch a pretty penny eh? A good sex toy that’s worth breaking!” The man continued as he continued to pull on his hair, Freddie wincing at every tug making his tears run faster down his cheeks and onto his clothes.

“Let him go! Don’t you dare hurt him!” I screamed. I felt all of my blood rush to my head, giving me temporary confidence which faltered when his henchmen punched my face and kicked my thigh. I shouted with pain as I felt my body ache. My jaw had hurt badly and I just felt my leg still ailing.

“BRIAN!” Roger shouted as he saw me receiving the blow. I felt like throwing up when all of the sudden, the door had opened and I felt all the colour drain from my face as I saw John enter the office like an innocent deer stepping into a bear trap. I was struck by fear as it was the last thing that I wanted to see, an injured Deaky.

“John, get out of here, quick!” Roger yelled at him, signalling the men to strike a blow to his back. I saw a panicked look on John’s face and at that moment, I just wanted to break free from the ropes and run away with him to a safe place where he would never be harmed.

“What’s going on in here? What are you men doing to my friends?” John carefully asked the mobster. The man turned around and had the most disturbing look on his eyes that seemed to ooze out evilness.

John had walked back and prepared himself to run when his henchmen had pushed him to the floor and bound his arms with iron chains that were stronger than mine, Roger’s, Freddie’s and Reid’s combined. I was alarmed at the sight of his arms already ridden by the red marks caused by the pressure of the chains on his delicate skin. I knew that Deaky must’ve been hurting more than us as he had a lower pain tolerance than the average man. We were all frightened by the abhorrent sight of John being punched in his stomach as he flinches in pain from the blow. It was a nauseating scene that only appeared in nightmares

“Consider this your final warning you maggot, if I don’t have the money by tomorrow, deem yourselves dead meat.” The man spat and left the building with his men. I found a way to remove the rope from my wrists and proceeded to free myself and Roger and Reid from them.

I saw Freddie struggle to get closer to John and embrace him as he somehow broke free from the ropes. He bawled his eyes out as John slipped away from reality and was rendered unconscious. I knew that we were terribly concerned about John but he had treated him as if he had passed on. Reid had ran out of his office to alert the authorities while Roger and I scrambled around the room, trying to find something useful to return John to his conscious state. We were in a confused state as we were still attempting to process what had occurred to all of us. John was out cold and the studio is in ruins. Each minute that passed made me suffocate more and more as my mind was focused on the unconscious Deaky. Roger was in the same distressed state as me and I wouldn’t blame him. Deaky was like our precious little brother (even though we were all the same age) that was too innocent and sweet to deserve this sort of cruel treatment. We were beside Freddie when we saw that John had awakened. I noticed his slight movement and was relieved that he was awake. Freddie had hugged him tightly and I didn’t know the reason as I couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was terribly off. John had sat up and stared at me and Roger dead in the eyes. His gaze was different from his normal soft and calming one, his eyes had a hint of malice behind them. Freddie had embraced him tighter and refused to part with his body.

“Deaky, thank goodness you’re awake, are you alright? Are you still hurting?” Roger and I said almost at the same time.

“I’m fine, but tell me something my dear, why the fuck are there chains on my arms?” He answered. I heard his words ring inside my head and felt my stomach sank, with the realisation by what he had said. I never saw John this pissed and I will soon know why. His irritation had grown and broke free from the iron chains that tied his arms, making his feat look like it was as easy as breaking an egg. I was speechless as I witnessed his action. How the hell did he break those chains with him having a thin and fragile frame?! It’s borderline superhuman at this point!

“WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW D-DID YOU, I-I” Roger shouted as he took the words from my mouth. Freddie’s eyes widened with fear and let out a gasp.

“Anyway, I have to pay someone a quick visit and I bid thee farewell my lovelies.” He said in a melodic voice as he ignored Roger’s comment and strut towards the exit. I immediately bolted to the door, trying to keep him from leaving the premises and apparently, Roger had the same idea.

“Where do you think you’re going John? You were unconscious minutes ago and you might have some internal injuries from that blow to your gut!” I said in a deep and worried voice, placing a firm grip on his shoulders.

“Brian and Roger my dears, please step aside this instant. You don’t want to see what I can do when I’m upset alright. Now just stay here like the pretty boys you are and let me take care of some important matters.” John answered as he shot a menacing grin towards Roger and me. I feel fear stirring up in me as he finished his comment. I never saw John express his emotions and opinions that often and I was astonished by all the alien things he just said. He was never the type to express his emotions and opinions albeit we often encouraged him to do so. The man in front of me seemed to be a stranger instead of a friend whom I’ve been friends with for countless of years.

“No John, you must’ve hit your head from your fall. Stay here and let Reid call the police.” Roger told him when all of the sudden, the grin on his face was gone and it was replaced with a devilish glare that made me want to hide in a corner and die. His eyes darkened and emitted a murderous intent and I saw Roger shrink back beside me.

“I’m afraid that you’ve mistaken me boys. If you don’t step aside this instant, you might not see another day. Consider this your final warning. I’m balancing myself on a tightrope and I’m holding my anger at bay right now. One wrong move from you two shitfaces and you’ll be sleeping with the sharks tonight, oh I guarantee it!” He spat cruelly as he approached us and grabbed the both of us by the collar. I saw the fire inside his eyes and I wouldn’t want to trigger him any more than we probably have so I just backed away from the door. He gave us a pat on the back when Freddie grabbed his hand.

“John darling, you aren’t being yourself! Please, please stay here, we’ll sort this mess together alright?” He said as his entire face had reddened. John gazed upon his form and gave him a smile that truly contrasted from his earlier action. He pulled him by the waist and holding his chin up so that they would make eye contact and whispered something in his ear, proceeding to put his hair behind his ear and left the room with a smirk on his face. We were both startled as Freddie had suddenly fell to the floor on his knees with his entire face was in a shade of red.

“Freddie, are you alright?! What did he do to you?!” Roger yelled as he tried to get him back on his feet.

“I-I, oh darling. I think I’m falling deeper in love with him.” He said as he tried to catch his breath.

“What the fuck Freddie.” Roger spat coldly. Indeed, what the actual hell did he just say? “WELL WHATEVER, WE’LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER FREDDIE! BRIAN WE HAVE TO STOP DEAKY!” He yelled.

“Right, we need to find him fast!” I stated as we left Freddie to daydream in the office and we bolted out to the streets in attempt to find him.

“Where on earth could he be?!” Roger exclaimed, looking in all directions to locate our bassist. I was scanning the area when I saw a familiar shadow.

“Roger, there he is!” I declared as I sprinted down the road to catch up with him. Roger had followed behind and ignored all of the stares we were receiving. We reached a dimly lit alley when we saw the mobster and his henchmen conversing with John. I was breathing heavily as I tried to catch my breath.

“Rog, he’s with the mobster from earlier!” I whispered. Roger looked beside me and quickly backed away.

“What the actual fuck? What is that bloody wanker doing?! Is he trying to get himself killed?!” He whisper-shouted.

“I don’t know! What the hell is going on?!” I whispered, trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. We heard a deep laugh coming from their direction followed by a scream. I was in terror as I was trying to process the gruesome scene before me. John had this amused expression on his face as he lashed out on the underlings. I saw as the mobster backed down, watching his henchmen being beaten up savagely by him. I felt my entire body tense up and feared for my life, blood draining from my face. I never expected a near-death experience to happen right in front of my eyes.

“WHAT’S THE MATTER?! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT AFTER ALL THAT BIG TALK YOU HAD?! COME ON, COWARDS!” John yelled as he had grabbed a man by the neck and threw him like a ragdoll. The man had landed on the pavement and an audible snap was heard, I shudder to think what he had broken.

“HAH! YOU FIGHT LIKE A FUCKING TWAT! A GIRL CAN OFFER MORE RESISTANCE THAN YOU FUCKERS COULD!” He taunted, kicking another man in the stomach, sending him flying and landing harshly to the ground. I looked at Roger and he had the same traumatised look I knew I had on my face. I wouldn’t want to know what John could do to the mobster when he finished assaulting his henchmen and beating the living daylights out of them. I knew I couldn’t stomach the sheer brutality of the beatings so I grabbed Roger by the arm and we ran away from the site.

“What the bloody fuck did we just see Deaky do?! I said, shaking my head in attempt to get the event out of my mind. Now I know that when Deaky threatened to murder both of us, he was dead serious. I nearly collapsed from the dreadful experience the both of us went through.

“SO WHEN HE SAID HE WAS GOING TO MURDER US HE WAS SERIOUS?!” Roger screamed hysterically and I couldn’t blame him for doing so.

“WELL NO WONDER THE STREETS WERE CLEAN, JOHN WAS PROBABLY BEATING THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF THOSE CRIMINALS AND PROBABLY CRIPPLING THEM FOR THE FUN OF IT!” He continued.

“Roger, promise me one thing.” I requested, putting my arms on his shoulders to try and keep him from moving. His wide, blue eyes had met mine and I could see the distressed state he was in. I would be a liar if I were to tell him that I was alright, I was traumatised from this eventful day.

“Now’s not the bloody right time Brian! We’re friends with a fucking psycho that wants us dead!” He shouted.

“Just promise me that we’ll never speak of this shitshow ever again!” I shook his shoulders, nearly breaking down in tears.

“OH SHIT! WE CAN’T EVER TELL FREDDIE! GOD KNOWS WHAT HE FEELS ABOUT HIM!” Roger shouted.

“OH GOD, WHY DID I FORGET ABOUT HIM?!” I panicked and paced back and forth, trying to come up with something to tell Freddie when both of us return.

“Brian, I swear to never speak of this incident ever again and you better do the same.” He answered in a deep tone.

“Rog, what on earth are we going to tell Freddie and Reid about Deaky?! We can’t just waltz back and say ‘oh yeah, he’s just gone out on a killing spree and won’t be back by tomorrow, nothing to worry about’!” I frantically said.

“Let’s just get the hell out of here! I’m done for tonight and I don’t want to stick around and lose my life!” He shouted as he walked in front of me.

“Yeah, but sooner or later they would know that we’re hiding something! What are we going to tell them then?!” I wildly inquired him.

“WE’LL JUST HAVE TO COME UP WITH SOME SHITTY LIE THEN. I DON’T CARE ANYMORE BRI, I JUST WANT TO FUCKING GO HOME AND YOU’RE COMING WITH ME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT BECAUSE I DON’T WANT TO BE FOUND DEAD IN AN ALLEY!” He frenetically screeched as he grabbed my arm and we escaped from the alley.

I have so many questions in my head, what on earth happened to Deaky to have him act this way?! I fear that he was far more menacing and vicious than the mobster was. I wouldn’t want to risk angering or even irritating him in the slightest after I just saw what he did to the men earlier. I would be considered lucky if I still had my head on my body by tomorrow. This just feels so unreal, if this is a nightmare then this is by far, the most frightened I was in my entire lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you guys were expecting a new chapter of 'Love You to the Moon and Back' ! I am heavily uninspired to write new material for that fic but I assure you that I'll try to come up with new ideas for that story! Your support and feedback really do brighten my day and thank you for being patient with me!


	5. Machine Guns Ready To Go (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this chapter will be longer than usual because I couldn't manage to break this section of the story into different chapters without losing its flow and also as a way to apologise for the lack of updates (yikes). I like to keep the mood I had set for this one so stick around for the serious crack! Be sure to leave kudos, bookmark and comments down below if you liked this work!

John’s POV

“John darling, you aren’t being yourself! Please, please stay here, we’ll sort this mess together alright?” Freddie shakily said as his entire face had reddened. Hmm? Now why does my heart beat excitedly whenever I see his dishevelled yet alluring appearance? It appears to me that this has something to do with my desire to see his anguished expression~. I’ll play along then. I pulled him closer by the waist and pulled his chin up so that he has no choice but to look at me. I admired his deep, brown eyes that seemed to widen when we made eye contact so I gave him a smile.

"W-what are you doing John?" He inquired, as he looked like he was on the verge of tears.

“It breaks my heart to leave you right now, but I believe that we both have something to sort out later in private lover boy~” I leaned and whispered to is ear. I played around with a lock of his hair and placed it behind his ear. I shot him a playful smirk and left the room, trying hard to hold in my laugh. I thought that my act was on point, if I fail as bassist, maybe I should become an actor instead.

Leaving the studio felt liberating. It was as if I’m a caged beast that was waiting for the day freedom would come. I had a good mood until I remember the nerve of those mobsters to damage my body. I stormed the streets like a madman out to hunt, blood boiling with anger. In my head, I choreographed a scene as to what I was going to do to them when I find their sorry arses. I strutted down the road, cracking my knuckles when I saw a familiar jacket looming around the corner of an alleyway. I went closer and to my convenience, it was them.

“Hah, that ought to be enough to scare the living shit outta them. We’ll go as planned when they don’t pay up tomorrow.” The mobster said while taking a long drag from his cigarette before throwing it to the ground and extinguishing it. His goons nodded and were snickering.

“Tis a shame though, we didn’t kidnap the skinny brunette. I might’ve enjoyed breaking him and hearing his screams.” His underling said, earning a chorus if cackles from his three comrades.

“Enjoy what exactly sweetheart~?” I asked them in a sickly sweet voice. I want to try acting all innocent and then strike for the kill. I knew that either way, I’ll still cripple them anyway so why not have some fun in the process?

“Y-YOU! HOW THE FUCK DID YE BREAK THOSE CHAINS?!” The mobster yelled. I just want to shove a blade down his throat and slice his stomach open like the squealing pig he is.

“Did you really think those chains could bound me forever sweetie?” I giggled. It was almost hilarious how they seriously expected those iron chains to not break when they are as soft as cream. “I’d like to have a chat with you regarding your involvement with my band mates and manager.” I added.

“There’s nothing I’d want to tell you, unless ye got yer money, yer up for a beating lad.” He provoked, adjusting his leather jacket and taking out a cigar from his pocket. I wasn’t satisfied with his answer and he chose his words incorrectly. Oh darling I feel my anger stockpiling.

“Tell me then, where are the headquarters of the Rothstein Syndicate? I’d like to pay them a _generous_ visit.” I glared at them and spat coldly. The man’s face grew red with anger and I can see his expression change to a menacing one. “Oh, what a scary look you have. It would be a shame if I were to slice that look on you have on that face of yours, your mother wouldn’t be able to recognise your sorry arse.” I sarcastically mocked him in a condescending tone. It appears to me that I had aggravated him as he glared at me with bloodlust and anger, perfect! Just the way I want to start my fight.

“YER BETTER BE PRAYIN TO ALL THE GODS YE KNOW, THAT BE YER FINAL WORDS HERE TONIGHT.” He declared as his underlings had blocked the exit. At this point, his face looked like a boiled lobster that I would take pleasure in destroying. He took out a knife and walked towards my direction, spitting on the ground and licking his blade. How repulsive.

“Not unless I beat the living crap out of you sons of bitches.” I growled, cracking my knuckles and shot him a smile, blood boiling each minute that passed by.

“BOYS, TAKE HIM OUT!” He ordered as his men ran towards my direction and lunged at me. Hah, why are their movements so slow and sloppy? Makes me infuriated with the fact that they were the infamously feared members of the most ‘powerful’ crime syndicate. Without breaking a sweat, I deflected their moves and went in to land a punch. As I saw the twisted look of the man I just hit, I felt excited like a child on a trip to an amusement park.

“Yes darling, show me your twisted expressions! Let me see them!” I eagerly shouted. It felt like I was taking a trip down an ecstasy, the sound of their grunts and thuds make this whole situation far more entertaining. Though it was getting boring real quick, makes me wonder how they actually hire these incompetent people.

I continued to dodge their attacks as it was THAT easy to evade. I swiftly got around them and landed another blow to the man’s back. Unexpectedly, the other man had snuck up behind me and attempted to throw me to the ground. I caught his arm in time and held a firm hold on his wrist. I was fascinated by his bulging veins, so I decided to slice them open, exposing his blood to the cold air around us. The scent of iron filled my lungs and it felt like it had the same effect of taking a long drag of a cigar to me. My grip on his wrist tightened and I saw his skin turn into a delightful red colour. I wasn’t satisfied so I shattered his bones and I felt immense satisfaction after feeling the small pieces glide under his skin and hearing his blood-curdling screams. I realised, I wanted more. So I went closer and jabbed his stomach, hard enough for him to throw up not only blood, but bile as well. I wanted to laugh at the inferior being in front of me wincing in the pain I inflicted on him. The other man had attempted to land a punch on my back but I turned around quick enough and caught his arm. I wanted to hear more screams so I tightened my grip and threw him onto the pavement. I wasn’t satisfied and I wanted something else that could make the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I wanted to feel the same way when I beat Paul up.

The third man had tried to throw his knife towards me but I had caught it. I wanted to joke about how childish his move was but I had better things to do than that.

“Being sneaky now are we?” I uttered, snapping the knife in half down the middle. The horrified look on his face was priceless as his eyes widened with fear. I went closer to him and stabbed his thigh with his own blade. Strangely enough, I can’t enjoy myself with this! The men’s screams were getting muddled up, this was getting boring quickly. I wanted something more challenging, something that could make me scream out with pleasure. I was getting frustrated with all of this, my rage was building once more.

“WHAT’S THE MATTER?! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT AFTER ALL THAT BIG TALK YOU HAD?! COME ON, COWARDS!” I yelled at them and took the man that I had stabbed by the neck and lifted him up. I held a firm grip around his throat as I felt him gasp for air.

“COME ON, STRUGGLE WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT! LET ME HEAR YOUR SCREAMS!” I screeched and glared at the man. He did as I told him to and began to thrash about, trying to release himself from my firm grip. Sadly for him, his actions could barely help him at this point. I was immensely disappointed, honestly a drunkard could fight better. I wasn’t getting what I wanted so I slammed him onto the ground, hearing the pleasant chorus of cracking and bones breaking. The thought of all his internal organs jumbled up in his body just sends shivers down my spine.

“HAH! YOU FIGHT LIKE A FUCKING TWAT! A GIRL CAN OFFER MORE RESISTANCE THAN YOU FUCKERS COULD!” I spat coldly as the other man lunged at me. His movements were heavy and slow, probably still in pain from the jab to his stomach. I gave him no time to react and kicked him, sending him flying and landed on a rubbish bin behind him. I rendered him unconscious and I observed the damage I caused. All of his henchmen were down and he was the only one standing ,though that won’t be true soon.

“Y-YE MONSTER! STAY AWAY FROM ME!” He screamed at the top of his lungs, pacing back and tripping on his own foot.

“Me? A monster? Oh don’t be silly darling, I’m just repaying my debts, considering that you held my friends and manager hostage earlier. I think that you were very generous in tying me up with those iron chains so I thank you for that honey.” I said as I moved closer to him and licked my lips in anticipation for his next squeal. I yearned to hear his begs for mercy and forgiveness that will never be given to him. What a pitiful man he is.

“P-PLEASE, I-I’LL GIVE YE WHAT EVER YE WANT! SPARE MY LIFE!” He yelled and grovelled on his knees. His entire demeanour had changed in an instant. He threw his knife aside and shivered in fear of what I was going to do to him. I couldn’t contain my laughter anymore. I chuckled at the amusing sight before me, a pig that doesn’t know his place and has the audacity to beg me for mercy?

“Tell me, who the hell sent you and your bloody minions to my studio?” I queried, furrowing my eyebrows and gave him the most sinister smile I could ever give. I wanted to make whoever made my other side suffer to get their reward.

“I-It was all the boss’ idea, he’s the one who’s tellin us what to do or else we’ll be swimming with the sharks!” He whimpered.

“Well then, tell me the location of your headquarters and maybe, just maybe, I’ll spare your life.” I ordered him. If he wants to survive, he might as well follow the rules I had set.

“A-alright, alright. I’ll tell you, I’ll tell you! It’s on the end of the 45th, the largest building on the left, disguised as the Cordace Casino. Now please let me go!” The mobster blurted while whimpering. I gave him a smirk as I wasn’t done with him yet.

“I’m not letting you go just yet~. I want you to guide me there.” I commanded. His facial expression turned into a sour one, it appears to me that he looked far more terrified of what I just said. Is the mafia really more menacing than I am? How insulting.

“NO, NO YE DON’T UNDERSTAND! THEY’LL HAVE MY HEAD ON A STAKE! YE DON’T KNOW WHAT THEY’RE CAPABLE OF!” The man cried hysterically, his eyes scream bloody murder.

“Well if you don’t shut your fucking mouth and do as I say you’ll be the first person to know what I’m capable of.” I growled as I grabbed the collar of his shirt. He quieted down and I saw despair written all over his face. “Now, you shut the hell up, take me there and I’ll spare your pitiful soul from my wrath.” I threatened in a deeper and menacing tone. He nodded his head aggressively and tried to balance himself.

I kept a close watch on him as we made our way to the location as we rode a cab I had flagged. To make sure that he would keep his mouth shut and not get us caught, I had threatened him by putting his knife against his back. Throughout the trip, he didn’t dare to utter a single word or even to look at me directly in the eye like he did earlier. At the very least, the man had some sense of self-preservation to which I commend since most people would just throw their lives away so easily to escape me.

We stopped at a building that had music blasting from the inside and had neon lights all over the place which entices many, many unsuspecting people into the lion’s den. Laughter, shrieks and ringing could be heard from the entrance as to pique the common man’s interests. As we entered the building, I noted that he started to get cold feet and was glaring at me with fearful eyes. The place was packed with people trying their luck with the games they had to attempt to win it big. The casino had all sorts of decorations in it ranging from posters of actresses to a large fountain in the middle of the floor, illuminated by the lights that were hung from the high ceilings. I saw a crowd gather around to a stout, bald man who had two women wearing skimpy clothing on his side seemingly cheering him on. The man adorned rings on each of his fingers and a glass filled to the brim with red wine. Now, under normal circumstances, I would be delighted to come here and get wasted but tonight wasn’t the right time to do so. I noted that he had a change of mind and decided to start a desperate attempt to escape me by bolting off in the opposite direction and exited the building. Unfortunately for him, I had caught him on time and restrained him.

“Going so soon? Why don’t you stick around and see whatever it is your comrades will suffer through?” I requested, pinning him to the ground and forced his arm on his back. I could hear him hiss in pain from the sudden strain on his ligament. I decided to immobilize him to ensure that he wouldn’t try to escape me again so I had dislocated his left arm, listening to the delightful screams he produced. He had his back against me and grovelled on the pavement.

“Maybe you shouldn’t try to leave so soon yeah.” I said, kicking him on his side and sent him flying to the ground, resulting in me sending him into an unconscious state as his head landed on the pavement. Once I made sure that he was still breathing, I proceeded to re-enter the building and made my way to the bar because through my experience, if anyone knew anything here, it would always be the bartender. I sat on an empty stool and observed his swift yet precise motions. He made his way towards me and I knew I had to be absolutely hammered to be able to unleash a fraction of my true power.

“Can I get a shot of vodka and a glass of bloody mary?” I asked.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you here before. First time in the casino?” The bartender inquired as he expeditiously concocted my drink. I gave him a nod as I wasn’t in the mood to waste my time with some small talk.

“Are you here to let yourself loose?” He continued, placing the drink on the bar and slid it in my direction before grabbing a flask of vodka and pouring it into a small shot glass.

“Actually, I’m here to deal with some business of mine.” I answered as I downed all of the drink I ordered effortlessly. I knew that this small amount wouldn’t get me drunk anytime soon. “Another shot of vodka and champagne please.” I continued, raising the empty glass gesturing to request for more alcohol. The bartender had a surprised look all over his face as he probably never saw someone drink that fast before and proceeded to concoct my drink.

“What kind of business do you have here? Are you perhaps trying to gamble all your fortune here?” He inquired as he poured a combination of different alcohol into a metallic container and continued to shake it.

“No, I’m looking for a particular group here who let’s say, does shady deals and money laundering, I suppose.” I chuckled and gave the bartender a slight smirk.

“Well you won’t find those kind of company here sir. The people here are just the regular patrons who just have an excess of wealth to flaunt around.” He said as I could sense that he was staring to stiffen up as he handed me my order.

“Oh, I’m not so sure about that mister bartender~.” I playfully told him as I quickly finished my drinks in one sitting. I knew that the alcohol will start to have its effect soon and I felt the anticipation build up inside of me. “I’m not going to waste any more time and let me get straight to the point here. Where are the headquarters of the Rothstein Syndicate?” I sternly asked him as I stared him dead in the eyes.

“Do you think that I’ll just cooperate with you like that? You’ll never find them. Now I suggest you stop searching for them and get the hell out of here.” He spat coldly as his entire demeanour had changed in an instant at the mere mention of the name. Oh if that’s how he wants to play, I’ll be sure to play it my way. I noticed flickering lights from the back of the bartender and I connected so and so together and concluded that he did know, it was behind him.

“Let me take a wild guess and say that the entrance must be behind you. Am I correct mister bartender~?” I sarcastically said in a playful tone and glared daggers at him. I saw his expression turn into a darker one and his eyes broadening with either surprise or anger. Well none of that matters as I plan to have my way soon whether he likes it or not.

“Sir, you’ll have to leave right now or I’m calling the security.” He warned in a deep and disdaining tone. It appears that I pushed all the right buttons. It amused me to think that angering him would be this intriguing.

“Well then, fight me yourself. That is, if you’re not a bloody coward.” I mocked him as I leaped over the bar and ended up standing beside him. His entire face reddened and I saw as he had some back up, two men wearing similar outfits, white long-sleeved shoes and maroon red trousers.

“You won’t get past me anytime soon you son of a bitch! I’ll put you back into your place!” He bellowed, resulting in the men to approach us and revealing their brass knuckles that I had an immediate attraction to. Maybe I should get those pretty darlings off of their grimy hands and take them as a consolation prize.

“Oh darling, let me teach you the cold, hard reality of making me cross.” I teased, pulling the bartender by the collar and smacked his face with my right knuckle. He regained his balance and tried to kick my face but I evaded his move and took a step back. It didn’t help that the space behind the counter was limited and hindered with shelves full of bottles of alcohol. I took a random bottle that had an intricately designed label that I didn’t bother to read so I just opened it and took a swig. I was surprised that it had tasted so good and had complex flavours. The bartender had taken a stool and threw it towards me but had missed.

“Come on! I thought you were put me back into my fucking place? Hah! I guess you’re all talk but no action!” I taunted, gesturing for him and his men to come at me. The men were adept fighters but were no match for me. They had managed to come over to my side and started to attack me. Their punches had some weight in them but they weren’t enough to cause any bodily harm to me. The bartender continued his worthless struggles and kept on hurling objects in my direction. At the very least, this fight was quite enjoyable as it posed a challenge for me. One of the men had managed to throw a bottle into the air which magically exploded mid-air as if it were an explosive, drenching me in the clear liquid. Oh, I was pissed alright, immense mistake on their part.

“YOU DARE TO RUIN MY PERFECTLY GOOD OUTFIT?!” I roared as I didn’t care about the damage I caused and roundhouse kicked the shelf that housed the perfect line up of liquor, subsequently dropping every vial.

The sound of glass shattering and alcohol splattering made the perfect cover for a sudden attack in which I initiated with ease, knocking the bartender out cold with a swift blow to the back of his head, landing on the hard floor harshly. The men had taken cover to shield themselves from the impact and flying shards. I didn’t bother to guard myself as I assailed the men while they were in a defenceless state, skilfully evading their attacks and landed rapid punches. I caught a punch with my hand and twisted his arm behind his back which made the man grunt and proceeded to send him flying with a strike to his back. The other man took a knife and tried to pierce me with it though it had just lightly grazed my hand. I was angered that my perfect skin had been harmed so I disarmed him and bent the knife, snapping it in half and throwing it into the floor.

The scared look on the man’s face wasn’t the best I’d ever seen but it was quite decent. Tis a shame that he’d have to go up against me. I decided to enjoy myself with this man so I took the liberty of silencing him with a cloth that was lying around as I proceeded to slam him to the floor with much less force this time as I don’t want him to fracture his bones just yet. I progressed towards his exposed neck and wrapped my palm around it, tightening my grip with every breath that escapes his throat. I felt his arteries start to bulge out a bit and blood pumping faster to accommodate for the lack of oxygen he was getting. As I watched his eyes start to roll back and his face turn from red to a shade of purple, I tightened my grip yet again. I enjoyed watching the life escape from him as he tried to break free from my clutch by kicking whatever it is he could land a kick on and scratching my hand to make me let go, a laughable attempt really. Once he was out cold, I waltzed out of the way and went towards the door that the bartender had desperately tried to protect. Adds a bit of mystery to it if I do say so myself. I picked up the knife I had bent as a consolation prize and kept it in my front pocket.

The door led me to an alleyway that appears to only have one escape route which is the casino itself. As I followed the dimly lit path, I could hear murmurs in front of me. Great, more people to deal with. I saw two men who were armed and were definitely guarding the entrance. I didn’t even bother to conceal myself, they won’t know what’s coming to them anyway.

“Excuse me gentlemen, where can I find your boss? I have some unresolved affairs to discuss with him.” I declared, making them let out a chuckle.

“Was there anything funny in what I had said?” I inquired, placing my hand on my hip and rested my body weight on one foot. I felt annoyed at their response. One of them came up to me and adjusted his trench coat.

“You clearly are drunk lad, I don’t know how you got here, but scram!” He said, shoving me to chase me away from the premises. I wasn’t going to return empty handed.

“It appears that you haven’t received the message yet. I said, WHERE IN THE BLOODY HELL CAN I FIND YOUR BOSS?!” I yelled as I felt my blood boil with irritation towards the man.

“You don’t know who you’re messing here lad. Now scram before we blow your brain out!” He responded, sounding agitated as he pointed his gun towards me. I clenched my fist tightly, almost letting my nails dig into my palms. If that’s how they are going to treat me, I’ll play their little game.

“If that’s how things are going to be, I’ll show you what real hell is like.” I growled, leaping towards the man and kicked his gun out of his hand which prompted the other man to start attacking me. I could tell that the men were seasoned fighters and weren’t going down as easily as the previous men.

I felt the adrenaline pumping through my veins, resulting in a sudden surge of power in me. I adeptly deflected their punches and blows and retaliated. I took the discarded firearm and shot the streetlights to help me blend in into the darkness that befell us. It was pitch black and I managed to be at an advantageous point and came up with a strategy I mapped out in my head. I pulled the man by the hair and smashed his head into the brick wall repeatedly while the other man had started firing his gun blindly at me. An outstandingly idiotic move if I had to say so for myself. I used the man as a human shield and heard his silent grunts as the bullets pierced his abdomen and arm. As I started to pick up the scent of iron on my hands, I grew madly excited for what I was going to do next. I swiftly charged towards the man as I knew his location as I had recognised his silhouette and outline. I punched him in the stomach, making him cough heavily and continued to strike his abdomen. He never indicated that he was in pain so I thought that he could probably endure more. As he was grouching on the pavement below, I crushed his heel and severed his tendon with a knife that I had picked up earlier. I was disappointed that he was a silent man, I prefer a screamer over a mute one anytime.

Well, after a much disappointing response, I made my way to the building. When the doors weren’t budging, I decided to kick it which prompted the doors to collapse. I entered the premises and took note that there were loud chattering heard from every direction, seemingly unaware of me barging in and ruining their door. What a lousy security system. I silently opened a door to my left which revealed a scene that I thought only existed in movies. There groups of men who were transporting large amounts of cash and I saw another group analysing a table full of jewellery and precious metals. Another group farther down the room were smoking large cigars and playing cards with large stacks of chips on the table which were identical to the ones from the casino. Great, if anyone knew where their leader was it would probably be anyone inside this room. As I slammed the door open, silence fell upon the room as everyone stopped whatever it is they were doing and had their eyes on me. They were obviously alarmed by my sudden intrusion but it wouldn’t be fun if things were to go too smooth.

“Good evening gentlemen, pardon me for the interference but where is your boss?” I politely asked, prompting a man to approach me with a cigar still in his mouth while the other men started to grab their weapons.

“What on earth are those fools doing letting this bloody nutter here?! I’ll fucking murder those bellends!” He yelled while pointing his cigar in my direction.

“Well I’ve done you a favour and killed them myself. Now tell me where your boss is you filthy cunt!” I snapped, tired from all the load of bollocks I had to deal with today. The man had let out the smoke in his lungs and threw his cigar to the ground, extinguishing it.

“You said you killed them? You just made a big mistake coming here bastard.” The man stated in a livid tone, approaching me and grabbing me by the collar. “Tell me, who the hell sent you here?! Which don do you work for?!” He continued.

“Listen here, I have some unfinished matters with your boss and intimidating me won’t do anything for you. In fact, you just made me cross, so I suggest that you lead me there and I’ll spare the rest of your men from my wrath.” I spat, cracking my knuckles and glared daggers at him. The entire room burst into fits of laughter as they underestimate what a single man could do. Oh how I despise people who misjudge me from the get go. Since they won’t take me seriously, I’ll just murder them instead!

“Well then gentlemen, don’t say I didn’t warn your sorry arses.” I said in a deep tone. I despised the face before me so I targeted the middle of his head and landed a blow. I felt time stood still as the men stopped their laughter and realised what just happened a tad too late as the man I punched was sent flying across the room like a ragdoll. More men tried to gather around me in attempt to murder me but I was stronger, better and far superior than anyone in this room. All I could see was red as I had this immense bloodlust that made the adrenaline pump into every blood vessel in my body which was strengthened by the alcohol I had ingested.

I had slammed a man into a table and took him by his ankle and hurling him towards his comrades. The men tried to fire their guns at me but I could somehow predict where they would land on and was able to magically dodge every one of them. Was it the effect of the alcohol? I adeptly avoided everything and went in for the kill. I landed multiple strikes to their vitals and everything seemed like a blur as I blacked out. When I opened my eyes, I realised what I had done to them. I was holding a man by the neck while his suit was riddled with holes. Feeling repulsed by the sight before me, I threw him across the room while admiring the casualties I caused like a proud parent. The entire room was in shambles with blood splatters decorating the walls and my shirt. All the men were already down with numerous debilitating injuries to their bodies. I saw men with their bones sticking out from places they shouldn’t be, men laying helplessly in pools of blood with stab wounds or gunshot injuries and men with their limbs severed or missing. Overall, every man was down and I was the last man standing literally, as I rendered everyone unconscious except for the first man I encountered here. It looks like he won’t be smoking any cigars anytime soon.

“Now tell me where your boss is sweetheart, if you value your soul that is.” I whispered and knelt beside a man who was impressively still conscious. The look of despair plastered on his face indicates that he was prepared to die.

“He’s on the second floor, last room from the left.” He said as he coughed up blood which landed on my already stained shirt. I was disgusted by the trivial yet disgusting act so I slapped him across the face and took a fully loaded gun lying around. In my head, there was a tune that latched on into my mind that I am quite fond of. Hmm, it’s a shame that I don’t have my bass at this moment, I could’ve written a new song. Oh forget it! I have more pressing matters to solve! I marched out of the room and proceeded towards the grand staircase before me. The gold railings reflected the white light above me that seemed to be of an ethereal beauty but alas, this was the house of a rotten pig. Perambulating towards the second floor made me feel like I’m a millionaire and that these headquarters were mine. Though, this place will be blown up soon anyways.

I stood before a large, black door that had loud jazz music blasting from its direction. My mood soured as I lost track of time and yearned to take a long bath to rid my body from the stench of iron and gunpowder. I kicked the door down and stared at who appears to be the mafia boss and his close confidants. For some reason, they weren’t aware of the commotion I had caused earlier, how peculiar.

“Greetings gentlemen, you guys did an amazing job for disguising your hideout. A unique concept if I do say so myself. Let me be honest with you, it was a pain in the arse to deal with your henchmen, they were just a complete waste of my time and effort.” I told them, promenading closer to the boss’ table, making his entire face red with fury.

“WHO THE HELL LET THIS FUCKING WANKER IN! I THOUGHT THAT CHARLES AND FRANCO WERE GUARDING THE DOOR! WHERE THE FUCK IS WILLIAM, ADAM OR ANY OF THOSE INCOMPETENT FOOLS?! BRING THEM IN AND GET RID OF THIS SON OF A BITCH!” He yelled from the top of his lungs. One of the men beside him bolted off the room, presumably to the room I left. Have a good time ogling your dead friends!

“Oh I’m not having any of that darling, I just came here to talk business with you. You Rothstein bastards really know how to piss me off by threatening me and extorting my manager. Don’t make me laugh!” I said in a sweeter voice as I slammed my fist into his table, leaving a deep indent.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!” He bellowed, eyes widening as he saw the damage I did.

“I just want you to beg for forgiveness on your knees and act like the rotten swine you are. I want you to suffer the way my acquaintances and I did. Though, If you do strip down naked and parade around as a pig, I’ll spare your worthless soul from my wrath.” I ordered him in a vile voice. His man had returned and held a gun against my back.

“What the hell did you do to those men you monstrous son of a bitch?!” The man screeched as he probably was angered by the small gift I left them.

“Oh, just taking out the rubbish. It wasn’t my fault that they weren’t willing to cooperate with me and meet my demands.” I chuckled, nearly doubling over as I saw the horrified expression they all had. I felt the gun tremble behind my back.

“THOSE ARE THE FINAL WORDS YOU’LL EVER SAY ON THIS EARTH!’ The man shouted. Before he was able to pull the trigger, everything appeared to happen in slow motion as I saw the bullet escape the barrel towards my direction. I just walked around it and bent it’s trajectory towards the ceiling. It frankly astonished me with how fast I was moving to be able to do such a stupid feat. Or was time just flowing differently for me? Ah fuck it, I’m not going to bother to come up with an explanation to appease the nagging question that lingers in the back of my mind.

Everything returned to normal speed and the bullet pierced the ceiling. Their bewildered glances jut amuses me as I didn’t let their reactions hinder what I was doing. I jabbed the man’s side that harbours his vitals which resulted in him curling up from the blow. The man behind the boss leaped towards my direction and kicked my leg, attempting to shift my balance which was definitely not happening. He had tried to land a punch to my face but I leaned back, causing him to trip on his own leg, how idiotic.

“Is that seriously the best you got? And here I thought that you were the strongest fighters in London. Guess I’ll be taking that title to myself then.” I taunted, hitting him with swift punches. The other man recovered from the punch and threw a stool in my direction. I dodged it and threw my knife which landed on his foot, causing him to yell out in pain. Oh how the sweet feeling of hearing the screams could be.

“FUCK!” The man yelled as he regained his balance and landed a punch to my face. I let out a loud cackle as I couldn’t believe that my face had sustained damage!

“OH DEAR, YOU JUST MESSED WITH THE WRONG PERSON!” I screeched. I drove my heel towards his head and smacked him across the room, knocking over a shelf and toppled over some books. Once I determined that he was unconscious, I looked over to see that the boss had armed himself with another gun and was trembling. I wanted to illicit fear into his very core. I sought to know how what kind of faces he could create when I am done with him.


	6. Machine Guns Ready To Go (Part 2)

John's POV

Curiosity towards the impending future perked my interests as I stood in front of the pitiful sight in front of me. The unsteady grip the boss had on his gun was highly laughable. He was the leader of a feared crime syndicate yet here he stood, off of his high horse. As I approached him to proceed with my plans, he paced backwards, muttering something in between the lines of ‘save me’ and ‘get away’. Stepping over the unconscious bodies of his henchmen seemed to be as far as I could go as I had backed him into a corner when he started a desperate attempt to save himself.

He fired wild bullets in every direction possible, fraught with trying to aim for my vitals. Everything paced at a quick motion and before I knew it, I was nearly hit in my abdomen by his reckless aim. Although it had missed an important organ, it damaged my right arm. I felt no pain as the adrenaline had taken over my body few hours ago, acting as a pain killer but blood kept on flowing. I assessed the harm it caused and realised that if the bullet had hit me any closer, it could’ve easily fractured my humerus bone. But my wound wasn’t one to be underestimated, one wrong move and I could start bleeding profusely and die of severe blood loss so I would have to make every strike count. Once he ran out of ammunition, I paced in his direction and landed a blow to his stomach, resulting in him vomiting bile and gastrointestinal liquids which wasn’t a pretty sight in my standards.

“Hey, don’t you think you’ve had enough? Why don’t you just give up and be done with it.” I grabbed his hair, raising his head to force him to face my direction. I saw fear in the depth of his eyes as he was still trembling from the pain I inflicted on him.

“P-please, d-don’t kill me!” His voice trembling at every word that managed to escape his throat.

“Why not? You do these sorts of deals with other people don’t you? So why shouldn’t I do them a favour and liberate their concerns?” I questioned in a darker tone. From the corner of my eye, I saw what appeared to be iron chains and surprisingly, explosives behind the curtains. Why the fuck would a sane person keep these sorts of things inside their room instead of say, their warehouses? Then again, a sane person wouldn’t become a member of a crime syndicate now would they?

“No, I change my mind. I won’t kill you, I’ll let the blast do that instead.” I exclaimed and smiled at my brilliant idea. Before he could answer anything, I took the chains and bound him and his unconscious goons. He didn’t even bother to resist me either which meant that he must’ve given up all hope, either that or he was simply unbelievably weak. I proceeded to grab hold of the explosives and exited his office, strategically scattering the explosives in the whole place to maximize the damage it could cause. I intentionally placed them near the lifeless or unconscious bodies of his henchmen to hasten their passage to the afterlife. I returned to his office to set the last of the explosives and had a device on my hand that will detonate all of them at once. Ensuring that the boss was rendered useless, I proceeded to figure out how to operate the remote.

“Please, please let me live! I’ll give you anything you want! Money, women, power, anything at all!” He offered, trying to alter my decisions.

“Forgive me dear but resist all you want, I have no interest in letting you sinners breathe the same air as me any longer. I couldn’t care less for your corrupt wealth that you gained through unjust ways.” I answered magnanimously as I crouched down to meet his teary eyes. He should be grateful that I hadn’t blown his fucking brains yet at this point. The nerve of him to try to save his own skin by striving to bribe me, how repulsive!

“NO, NO!! I DON’T WANT TO DIE, PLEASE, PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME!!” He yelled as he started to writhe with all his might but I must say, all of his struggles are in vain as I had linked a padlock to guarantee his constriction. It wasn’t my fault that it was so conveniently placed beside the chains. Seriously, what on the bloody seven seas of rhye is this psycho trying to use them for?

“If Lady Mercy so allows it. Until then, see you in the afterlife dipshit!” I retorted, setting the countdown to five minutes on the remote. Once I pressed the main button, I saw all of the colour drain from his face. I wanted to laugh at his disgraceful state but I had to escape from this place. I had munificently set the countdown to five minutes to ensure that I had enough time to walk out of this place in style, but mostly to make them cling to their dear lives as each second painfully passes by, tormenting their very souls. I set the remote aside and left it on top of his desk.

I was too occupied with my share of fun to realise that my shirt had been drenched with blood. I couldn’t tell to whom it belonged to for I was promenading down the stairs hoping to stick around to see their limbs explode from the blast of the explosives but I knew that it would kill me as well. It really is a shame that I had to leave so soon, but it was rather entertaining while it lasted. I took one last look at the magnificent scene before me, imprinting it into my mind and made my way to the exit. I overtook the dark alley and returned to the bar, not caring about the terrified stares I was receiving from unsuspecting patrons of the casino. As I stepped over the unconscious bartender, I placed a stick of dynamite that was connected to the main fuse line beside him as a parting gift for getting me very drunk. I saw a full glass of champagne on the marble counter and downed it in one go. It was surprisingly a delicious way to remember this debaucherous casino.

Escaping the loud music and re-entering the bustling roads of London felt like I had stepped out of a dream and returned to reality. Once the adrenaline was out of my system, I perceived the intensifying pain on my right arm where he shot me. Though I should be wondering how I was supposed to stop the pain from increasing, it was the very least of my concerns as I knew I had to distance myself further from the casino’s proximities. I knew that I shouldn’t underestimate the destructive capabilities of the explosives so I sauntered down the street, trying to keep a low profile to not raise any more alarms as I was certain I did. I was far enough from the area but was able to hear the explosion reverb through the streets. I was confident that every person in the headquarters was killed by the blast so that was a relief.

I flagged a cab down the street and went back to my apartment. Throughout the ride, I saw chaos ensue from the cab window. The sight of people shrieking and escaping the blaze that had engulfed the casino as the fallout from the explosion made my heart skip a beat from the sheer beauty of the scene. The premises were riddled with people frantically seeking help from anywhere they could. Soon enough, the police, ambulances, and fire engines arrived on the scene. But I couldn’t care less about the damage I caused, what mattered was the amount of fun and joy this experience brought me. Not only did I do society a favour, I was able to go on a bloody rampage after being trapped in this pitiful prison for so long! Today’s encounter might be a blessing in disguise!

Before long, I arrived at my apartment and paid the driver charitably for keeping his mouth shut during the whole ride and turning a blind eye on my attire. I shot what I hoped to be a sweet smile and waved him goodbye and entered the building in front of me. I was surprised that I hadn’t lost my keys yet considering what I was doing earlier. I unlocked the door and took the liberty to divest myself of my shoes before darting to the bathroom straight away. I opened my medical cabinet and took a roll of white bandages and rubbing alcohol out, placing them on my bedside table. I took my blood stained shirt off and placed them in the sink, running the water over it to get rid of as much red pigment as I possibly could.

The instant I caught the pungent smell of iron, I remembered my main objective and advanced to disinfect the wound and wrap the bandage around my arm as tightly as possible to halt more of it from flowing out. Though my right arm felt numb, I knew that it definitely stopped the blood flow to the wound. I stood in front of the mirror and assessed the fine job I did wrapping my arm up. It definitely looked neat and would be easily disguised under a long sleeved shirt.

I returned to the shirt I had submerged underwater and started to wash it with a bar of soap lying around nearby. I made sure to not overwork my right arm to prevent the wound from opening up again and washed it thoroughly. Once it was over with, I took the drenched shirt from the sink and hung it over the heater to dry it off. I felt very satisfied by what I had managed to accomplish today. I retired to my bedroom, opened my dresser and took out an oversized band t-shirt coupled with a pair of grey pyjama bottoms. I slowly changed into them and sat down on my bed, humming the tune I kept on hearing in my head. I kept on thinking of lyrics that suited this tune but nothing came across my mind. Well none of that matters now as I felt that my eyes were being weighed down by blocks of concrete, struggling to keep them wide open. I fell onto my back and relaxed at the comfort the bed provided my body. I proceeded to crawl under the duvet and fell into a deep slumber, engulfed with the warmth it bestowed upon me.

Roger’s POV

The thought of that gruesome scene wasn’t willing to escape my head as it had left a deep scar on me when we recognised the violent person who was mercilessly beating the living shit out of the mobsters stood before us, Deaky. Never in a million years would I ever imagine the sweet and shy flower of a person, John, to be able to be just as violent and cruel like the devil himself. I dragged Brian back to my flat as we were both in shock of the revelation and needed time to process everything but mainly because I was fearful of John suddenly appearing to my doorstep to murder me when I was alone. We both sat down quietly on my couch at a loss for words. There was an unbearable silence between us and I wasn’t willing to let it get into my head. The fact that my flat was dimly lit added fuel to my growing paranoia.

“Brian, are you alright?” I queried. Though I was clearly currently unstable, Brian was in another level of distraught.

“I-I don’t know Roger, I just don’t know what to say.” He lethargically answered. I felt as if the entire room was spinning around me when I tried to string some coherent words together.

“Do you know about this side of John?” I managed to gently question, trying not to alert him.

“No bloody way. This was all news to me and here I thought that we knew everything about him.” He replied, covering his face with his long fingers as his voice was shaky. “Were you aware of this whole thing going on with him?” He looked at me and asked.

“No, of course not! I just don’t know how the fuck he could’ve pulled that stunt off. I just wanted to know when this whole shitshow started. It seems to be so goddamn weird to have him quiet and shy in one minute and a bloody serial killer in another. It just scares me to think that we may know virtually nothing about him.” I stated, voicing my concerns. Throughout the entire conversation, he kept the same expression on his face and seemed to stare into nothingness as if he was thinking hard about something.

“I don’t know how I could be in one room with him now that he’s a fucking homicidal psycho. Hell I don’t fucking know if he’s going to murder me the next time I piss him off!” I asserted, continuing my earlier declaration.

“Now that I think about it, do you remember the gig from earlier this week Rog?” He asked me.

“Of course I do, it was when John collapsed right?” I answered, wincing at the memory of John on my arms, weak and listless as his cheeks were stained with his tears.

“I think that this whole fiasco has something to do with the time when he wandered off somewhere. Something must’ve happened to him during that timeframe!” Brian concluded, causing the alarm bells inside my head to ring at the same time.

“No bloody way, a person couldn’t just suddenly act differently like that!” I blurted, aiming to maintain my common sense.

“Look, I threw my common sense out the window because there is no amount of common sense I had could explain what had happened alright!” Brian uttered in a harsh tone, slightly recoiling from his loud voice.

“Well if we’re going to not use our logic, we might as well conclude that he was fucking abducted by aliens and replaced by a serial killer by where this conversation is going.” I exclaimed, tired of overthinking about this disaster of a day.

“Roger aliens don’t exist. It makes no sense whatsoever.” He deadpanned as he held a ‘what-the-fuck’ look all over his face.

“Well none of that bollocks you just said made ANY sense mister astrophysicist!” I retorted, crossing my arms.

“Whatever. I’m not in the mood for arguing with you right now Roger. Let’s just get some sleep yeah?” He replied, massaging his temples.

“Don’t just shove this matter under the rug like that! We need to get to the bottom of this!” I said in disbelief.

“Roger, I am just as confused as you are but we can’t continue to speculate when we both are clearly unstable at the moment!” He told me harshly. I didn’t want to admit it, but he was right.

“So what do you want to do now huh?! Tell me, what do you want to do now?!” I exasperatedly said. I knew I wasn’t in the right and I refused to acknowledge my fault as it would hurt my pride.

“What we need now is to get some rest Roger. You need it and so do I.” He calmly said, placing his hands on my shoulder. “We’ll ask John tomorrow alright? Let’s just take a few steps back and get some sleep.” He continued. I sighed and nodded my head in agreement, showing him the guest bedroom he could use.

“Sorry I dragged you here, I don’t have any clothes that could fit you as well.” I apologised, feeling terribly guilty for being so selfish towards him.

“It’s alright Rog, I don’t mind at all. It’s going to be a long day for us tomorrow so, I guess I’ll sleep in now.” He answered. Though I felt relieved that he wasn’t upset with me, I can’t help but feel guilty towards him. Ah fuck it, I’ll get some sleep and be dead to the world. I retired to my room and changed into a spare t-shirt. I didn’t bother to freshen up, I just felt lethargic after experiencing that mess. I closed my eyes but the horrendous scenario kept haunting my mind and refused to let me sleep peacefully. The fact that the shadows of the trees outside my window loomed over the door every time a car passes by made it twice as chilling. I was definitely nerve wracking so I closed the curtains and quickly hid under the duvet to get some proper shuteye. Though it wasn’t as instantaneous as I wanted, I fell asleep.

The nagging sound of the bloody alarm clock in my room wasn’t enough to pull me out of my duvet but Brian’s calls certainly were. I wanted to kick my duvet away but didn’t have the energy required to part ways from my bed, so I collapsed back into a slumber. Though that didn’t last long as he barged into my room and made my heart race at the sudden noise.

“Roger, wake up, it’s already 9.” He said, shaking my body to make me return to the harsh reality.

“Fuck off.” I groaned as I curled up into a ball on my bed, hugging my pillow. Now I had expected Brian to give up and let me sleep but fate had a different outcome for me.

“Wake up, it’s important.” He told me, pulling the duvet away from the bed, exposing my body to the cold air. I felt the hair on my back raise at the sudden exposure and shivered.

“Bloody hell, what is it?” I grunted, rubbing my eyes and stretching my arms. I rubbed my eyes harshly, resulting in me seeing only stars as I sat up and tried to regain my normal vision. Though, I could only see indistinct objects and one Brian May in front of me.

“Remember what happened to John last night?” He asked me with a hint of anxiety in his tone.

“Of course I do, what do you take me for?” I answered, getting up from my bed and stood in front of him.

“An easily pissed drummer that would blow off the handle easily but that’s a story for another day, right now you should read the news." He stated, exiting my bedroom and left me in a confused state. What did he just say?

“What news? Brian what news?!” I inquired, pacing to meet him in my living room. I didn’t bother to fix my shambolic hair, it was just Brian, why should I even trouble myself with dressing nicely?

“Roger, do you recall which organisation sent the mobster from yesterday to us?” He asked me, clutching a curled up newspaper.

“Of course I remember that filthy syndicate. Why do you ask?” I answered him, and shot him what I assume to be a nasty glance whilst rubbing my arm at the memory of it being roughened up by his minions. 

“Well, I don’t want to startle you but you’re in for a bolt from the blue, the syndicate made it into the main headline.” He said, handing me the rolled up newspaper as he had a frightened look. Just as I was about to press further, I caught a glimpse of the front page and I knew I had to do a double take.

“WHAT?!” I yelled out as I gripped the paper tightly and read the main headline, ‘London’s Most Feared Criminal Syndicate Obliterated, Cordace Casino Explosion’. As I observed the pictures the press took of the damage, I read further down the article.

It says, ‘The Rothstein Syndicate, the most dreaded criminal organisation in London, had been found to be wiped out in a single night by the authorities that arrived on the Cordace Casino that was revealed to have doubled as a façade for the headquarters of the organisation. The police were astounded by the amount of human remains found inside the badly damaged building behind the casino. The site had left no evidence as to what could’ve caused it to be damaged as it was nearly wiped out off its foundation but through witnesses’ claims, the police were able to determine the main cause to be an explosion. A witness claimed to have witness a man in his early twenties placing an explosive beside the unconscious body of the bartender who was brutally beaten up alongside two other staff members who were in a similar state.’

I couldn’t bear to read the continuation as I think that it would just give me nightmares for weeks to come. I felt my hands tremble in disbelief of the whole situation. Did, did John cause all this? No, I refuse to believe that unless I hear it directly from his mouth.

“BRI, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID I JUST READ?!” I shouted as I was still shaken by the tragedy.

“I don’t know either Rog.” He answered.

“What the fuck do you think Deaky did last night after we left him with that mobster?!” I infuriatedly enquired him, still trying to wrap my head around this situation.

“Definitely not the bombings. No, I won’t accuse him of murder and terrorism just because he was beating the mobster and his henchmen up. We shouldn’t jump to conclusions just yet.” He said, as he tried to reassure the both of us. I wasn’t having any of that, if anybody knew what exactly happened it must be John.

“God fucking damn it, I can’t take this anymore! I’ll just drive myself to John’s flat myself! Don’t you dare try to stop me Brian!” I screamed as the news was wearing on my nerves.

“No you’re not Roger. Why do you think it’s okay to just show up at his house and just ask him what his activities were last night! Have some decency!” He said in a harsh manner, maintaining a firm grip on my arm to prevent me from going anywhere.

“Then what do you want me to do Bri?! Tell me!” I roared as I felt infuriated by everything, Brian, the tragedy and most importantly, the horrendous things that Deaky did last night.

“Well you should get yourself together and we’ll settle our doubts in a proper and civilised manner! What we need to do right now is to calm down and meet him later.” He answered. Yet again, I let my feelings dictate my actions instead of behaving rationally. Brian was right all along and I knew that from the start yet I always act like this.

“Alright, alright! You win, I don’t care anymore. I just want to get to the bottom of this and be done with it.” I announced and threw both of my arms in the air ,gesturing as a sign of surrender.

“Oh and Freddie gave us a call earlier and he wants the four of us to meet up.” He declared, letting go of his hold on my arm.

“Oh what on earth does he want now?!” I said in an irritated voice.

“He wants us to record a new song.” He said as he let out a sigh, shaking his head.

“Is he out of his right mind?! Well I’m definitely not in the mood to be recording anything. Didn’t he read the bloody news?!” I said, distrusting his common sense.

“But Roger, this is the perfect opportunity for us to interrogate John about yesterday. At the very least, I don’t think that he could harm us in any way possible.” He concluded.

“Bri, did you forget that he threatened to kill us yesterday! Why are you so confident that he won’t fucking kill us then?!” I asked him, feeling vexed at his statement.

“I decided to give him a chance to explain himself to us. My intuition tells me that we will be alright.” He answered. I felt an itch on my back and went up the stairs.

“You and your bloody intuition, I’ll come with you, but don’t say I didn’t warn you when the both of us are on our deathbeds!” I yelled from the second floor, crossing my arms and went to my bedroom.

I took a new set of clothes and undergarments from my dresser and entered the shower. The initial cold water hit my skin and made me jump at the sudden chill but gradually transitioned into a warmer temperature as if the cold was never there in the first place. I took a bottle of shampoo and proceeded to thoroughly wash my hair, making sure that I remove the dirt and grime that were surely lodged in my head. I rinsed the foam off my head and applied conditioner to the ends of my hair. While I waited for it to set, I poured out some soap out on my hand and washed every inch of my skin. Once I was done, I doused myself with the warm water leaving no trace of soap and conditioner on my body and dried off. I put on my clothes right away and dried my hair with a hairdryer I plugged in on the highest setting and finished it of with a spare towel I had lying around.

“Are you done yet Roger?” Brian yelled from downstairs.

“Yeah, hold on one minute!” I replied, brushing my hair to make it presentable whilst rushing down the stairs. I put my shoes on and met him in the kitchen. Apparently, he had made himself a cup of coffee as he waited for me.

“Come on, let’s get going. Freddie rang again, he told us to ‘hurry the fuck up darling’.” Brian said, mimicking Freddie’s speech. I sighed as I wasn’t in the mood to be recording anything today but I guess that it’s the only way we could confront Deaky. We both exited my flat and made our way to my car and drove to the studio.


	7. Are You Ready

Brian’s POV

The growing anxiety in my mind wouldn’t go away for Roger was behind the wheel. He insisted on driving the both of us to the studio which made me wonder how in my sane mind did I ever let him drive considering the fact that he couldn’t see clearly with his poor vision. I held a firm grip on the armrest whilst he swerved to the left to overtake the car in front of us. He had nearly crashed into an oncoming car when he went over the speed limit.

“Roger, slow down!” I reprimanded as I was on the edge of my seat.

“Oh sod off Brian, we’ll get to the studio quicker this way.” He said while he went past a red light. I looked to my side to see that we were nearly hit a car that drove in the opposite direction of ours since Roger didn’t bother to use his turn signals and just switched lanes like that with no warning for the other drivers.

“Well the least you could do is to make sure that we arrive there safely and with your car intact!” I yelled from the back seat. I was worried that he would crash into another car or getting a ticket for speeding.

“Don’t be such a square, I’ve never crashed into anything or received a ticket so you shouldn’t worry too much.” He shrugged and continued to speed up.

“Well you shouldn’t be speeding in the first place you stupid brick!” I yelled when he nearly crashed into a street lamp.

“And YOU shouldn’t be ordering me around, you’re not my mother!” He speeds up again after almost swerving into another lane. I just closed my eyes and hoped that we don’t get stopped by a police officer or accidentally run someone over. I knew that he cared deeply for his automobile, yet I find it odd that he would be a reckless driver considering the fact that most people who value their car would be careful to not damage it in any way. Throughout the entire ride to the studio, I’ve heard noises that cars shouldn’t make and was concerned that Roger might’ve damaged his vehicle. Though, that shouldn’t be anything new, it’s Roger after all.

We soon arrived in front of the studio and parked at a spot nearby. I went out of his car and nearly lost my balance as a result of that nerve wracking ride. I considered myself fortunate enough to be able to still retain all of my limbs. After he exited his car and walked towards the entrance, I couldn’t help but notice that there weren’t any broken shards or debris lying around from the night prior. The broken window was cleaned of its remaining shards that were latched on its frame when the men threw a table. I entered the building to see that it had been cleaned, leaving no signs of violence ever took place here.

“Whoa, what happened here? Who could’ve tidied this place up?” Roger asked before he took his shades off and looked around the entryway. I was impressed that they even polished the dusty picture frames that would always bother me whenever I pass by it. We went to the recording room to see that Freddie had arrived and helped himself to a cup of coffee. It was odd of him to give us a ring so early in the morning, though the matter that was more unusual than him arriving at an earlier time than us is that he wore the same outfit from yesterday. I have a feeling that he never left the studio in the first place.

“What took you wankers so long? Can’t you see what time it is?” He harshly inquired before he took another sip from his drink.

“It’s only 10 Freddie!” Roger answered as he arrived in the space after me, “Bloody hell, you look terrible! Did you even sleep last night?” He continued as he approached him.

“Fuck off Roger, I spent the entire night cleaning this goddamn place up. You should be thankful that you didn’t end up entering a pigsty this morning or with a glass shard lodged in the soles of your feet.” He spoke sharply and helped himself to another cup of coffee, “If you’re wondering where Reid is, he’s down at the police station to report last night’s incident.” He uninterruptedly said.

“Well I don’t think Reid should waste his time and energy doing that, didn’t you read the news?” I commented, leaning onto the table beside me.

“What news? Brian, what news?” He questioned as he had a confused expression, “And where’s John? It’s quite unusual of him to arrive late. Where could’ve he gone off to?” I felt my whole body tense up after he uttered his latter question. I hadn’t prepared myself to inform him about what Roger and I discovered about John. I felt a cold sweat trickle down my back whilst I feared that he would react badly towards the revelation. I saw Roger’s expression waned into a sour one as I could tell that he felt the same way I did.

“Um, Freddie, about John.” Roger commented, his voice faltering from the hesitation he was clearly experiencing.

“Yes, what about John? Where is he?” Freddie probed as he started to seem impatient.

“He-” I vocalised cautiously when out of nowhere, I heard a sudden creak originating from the door when a familiar person walked in. I felt nervous as he walked towards our direction, I hadn’t forgotten about the whole incident the night prior, it was hard not to.

“Oh there you are John! I thought that something bad might’ve happened to you darling.” He proclaimed whilst strutting past the both of us and hugged him. I was in disbelief when he easily walked over in his direction, it was as if that his mind was completely wiped from the events that in the recent past. The atmosphere in the room was very suffocating and I could tell that Roger had the same disturbed feeling for he was fidgeting with his fingers and bit his lower lips until they were a darkened shade, something he would always do when he’s uncomfortable.

“H-hi guys, sorry I was late. I wasn’t feeling quite well this morning.” He quietly said, his eyes refusing to meet anyone’s as his gaze was directed to the floor. There was an obvious blush that crept up on his cheeks as he was tightly embraced by our singer.

“Don’t you worry about anything sweetheart, I’ll make sure that you don’t overwork yourself.” Freddie lovingly said, unusually more affectionate than he usually would. Sure he would use endearing names such as ‘dear’, ‘darling’, and ‘lovey’, but since when was he this bold in proclaiming his sentiments towards him?

“It’s alright Freddie, I-” He softly said as I saw a pained expression on his face. My eyes were immediately directed towards a growing stain of blood that he had on his right arm.

“John! Why on earth is your arm bleeding?!” Roger screeched as he pulled John from his hold and his eyes wide open at the sight of blood.

“No, no I-I’m fine Roger, it’s alright. Don’t worry about me.” He backed away, hiding the sleeve of his shirt that was deeply stained with his left arm.

“You’re not fine John! What the fuck did you do last night to have your arm injured like that?!” He yelled as he pulled him by his functioning arm along with him, “Where’s the fucking first aid kit here?!” He exclaimed uninterruptedly, scrambling to the entire space, looking for the white box.

“I um, fell yesterday at a park and i-it doesn’t hurt that much Roger, calm down.” He shyly said as he winced whenever he applied the slightest pressure on his bleeding arm.

“You fell down? Highly unlikely John, you probably got injured when you were fighting those bloody men yesterday!” I snapped, tired of hearing his pitiful excuses and supressing my emotions that I struggled to keep at bay yesterday. Does it look like I was going to fall for his unconvincing pretexts?!

“No I, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He defended himself as he paced back, avoiding my gaze.

“What the fuck are you doing Brian?! Can’t you see that the poor thing is hurt?!” Freddie shouted as he glared daggers and went in front of me.

“Don’t play dumb with us John, Roger and I saw what you did in the alley last night. Did you really think that you can just pretend like nothing ever happened?!” I roared, ignoring Freddie’s comments. I felt my blood boil at his pretences and felt all of my anxiety towards him being replaced by anger.

“I-I don’t know what do you mean Brian, t-tell me what I did wrong.” He requested as his eyes were starting to redden.

“Oh sure, it’s not like you just went away and gone on a killing spree or anything. Don’t make me laugh with your pitiful; excuses.” I sarcastically said as I was at wits end.

“Killing spree? I would never! Why would you say something like that?” He defended himself, and hid behind Roger like a whimpering dog in the middle of a rainstorm.

“Don’t you think that your acts can fool anyone here?! You think you can fool those two twats but you’re definitely not deceiving me!” I countered. I knew that what I said was over the top and groundless accusations but my pride won't let me back down without a fight.

“Brian, stop it! Can’t we just deal with this later?! His arm is bleeding like a fountain for fucks sake!” Roger said as he opened the kit, taking out a roll of white cloth and a disinfectant, “Don’t you think that you’re being an arsehole here?! Don’t you even remember telling me that you’d give him a chance to explain himself you bloody tosser!” He screamed as he looked like he was prepared to lunge at me as his gaze turned dark.

“Do you really think that a bloody psychopath should be given a second chance?! Why are you so confident that we wouldn’t be murdered by him huh?! Tell me!” I declared, letting my emotions take over my mind and speech.

“Brian, stop it! Why do you have to attack him that way?! He’s done nothing wrong to you!” Freddie cruelly spat. I wanted to laugh at his ignorance towards the whole scenario that had happened last night.

“You really don’t know huh?! Well let me tell you something Freddie, he’s a fucking murderous maniac that threatened both Roger and I with murder! You really think that we didn’t know that you’ve been beating people up and possibly taking their lives as well, John?!” I retorted, clenching my fists tightly to the point where I can feel my fingernails slowly digging into my palms.

“Stop your nonsense and take those words back Brian! How on earth could you accuse him of ever murdering people! John is not a bloody killer and never will be!” Freddie ruthlessly responded, gritting his teeth and cracking his knuckles.

“I don’t know what I’ve ever done to you Brian, but I would never harm anyone! Please tell me what I did wrong!” John said through his tears that started to drip from the corners of his eyes and down to his cheeks. I knew that he wasn’t being truthful towards us as I discerned a hint of wariness in his voice. I noticed that he was clenching a piece of paper that seemed to glow faintly which didn’t lessen my anger one bit.

“Are you joking?! You don’t-” “Hey guys, sorry to interrupt you but- oh.” Reid barged into the room and said in a cheerful tone, interrupting my rebuttal. The four of us looked at him as our attention was directed towards him. I’m very certain that he surely couldn’t process what was going on as it was a very chaotic sight before him.

“Whoa there John, what on earth happened to your arm? You should get it cleaned and wrapped up but anyways, you have a visitor here, says his name is Miami? Is that even a real name? Oh well, I couldn’t care less. You could use my office if you need privacy.” He nonchalantly said as much to my surprise, he didn’t looked even the slightest bit of fazed at all and exited the room as if nothing ever happened in the first place.

“Who the fuck is Miami?” Roger questioned as his eyebrows were still furrowed.

“I-I’m so sorry.” John said before running outside the door to god knows where. Silence befell upon the room and there was an unceasing strained atmosphere that made me want to suffocate and die in anger in a hole somewhere.

“SEE?! THIS IS WHAT YOU ALWAYS DO BRIAN, YOU ALWAYS THINK THAT YOU’RE ALWAYS RIGHT. YOU ALWAYS THINK THAT WE’RE LESS INTELLIGENT THAN YOU! WELL NEWS FLASH, YOU’RE NOT! SO WHAT IF HE FUCKING MURDERED PEOPLE LAST NIGHT?! YOU COULD’VE SORTED THIS SHIT IN A BETTER WAY YOU FUCKING BASTARD!” Roger yelled at me at the top of his lungs, being the one to break the silence whilst Freddie held him back from punching me. His eyes were bloodshot with anger whilst he frowned at me.

“WELL IT’S NOT MY FAULT THAT I HAD A SENSE OF SELF PRESERVATION. DO YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT HE’S ALL SO INNOCENT DEAKY?! EVEN AFTER WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!” I furiously screeched.

“Could you people just shut the fuck up and please tell me what the fuck happened last night?! You just went and attacked the poor soul while I’m heavily uninformed as to what on earth did he do to receive your scathing comments towards him!” Freddie shouted as he massaged the back of his head. Roger’s frown was immediately replaced by a nervous look as he turned his attention towards me fast enough that I thought that he might’ve had whiplash. Fuck! I completely forgot my main objective here! Way to go Brian, you just screw everything up and now everyone hates you!

“Alright, alright. You guys win. I give up. I was in the wrong to go and attack Deaky and I’m just tired of all this nonsense!” I articulated, feeling defeated as I knew that this fight was very much pointless, “Look, I’m sorry for lashing out like that, I guess I should tell you the entire story huh.” I groaned, raising my arms as a sign of defeat and I proceeded to disclose the entire events that happened in the recent past to him as clearly as I can without letting my emotions take over once again.

John’s POV

It wasn’t unclear to me as to why Brian had started to hurl such scornful things towards me. He kept on mentioning that I was a murderous psychopath that had threatened him and Roger with murder, in which I was guilty of. Last night’s incidents were clear as day which was the oddest thing to have happened to me considering the fact that whenever I would switch personalities my memories of my latter state wouldn’t interfere with my original self. I didn’t know what was different this time, how on earth could I have retained those recollections is truly unknown to me. I felt like throwing up whenever those spiteful images popped up in my mind.

I recalled the moment the boss’ bullet broke through my skin and damaged a part of my arm. Applying pressure to it didn’t help to alleviate the profuse bleeding at all, I realised then and there that the injury was worse than I made it out to be. I didn’t care about it enough to actually be worried about it. All I wanted to do right now is just be dead. Brian has every right to be on the offensive side. He has every privilege in this world to be this mad as I nearly took his life in our previous encounter. I knew that I always bring misery and trouble to people wherever I go. I shouldn’t be given a chance to defend and explain myself for I know that the actions my other self committed are truly unjustifiable. I knew that I am to blame for that awful incident in the casino that injured many innocent people as well as those violent atrocities. I knew that I should’ve died the night Paul came to me, he made me lose all of my will to live. I don’t even know what I’m trying to hide since now Roger and Brian saw what I did to those henchmen in the alleyway.

Why should I keep on living? I’m just a horrendous monster!

“I don’t know what I’ve ever done to you Brian, but I would never harm anyone! Please tell me what I did wrong!” I painfully lied as the struggles to restrain my tears full of guilt were in vain as they rolled down to my cheeks. Why do I even waste everyone’s time with these futile dishonesties?

I clenched Miami’s business card as if my life depended on it, hoping that he would rush to my aid. I needed to tell him about my current situation as he’s the only one who understands me. As they continued to argue, I just shrunk back behind Roger as a way to protect myself from Brian’s scornful gaze. The moment I heard Reid barge insensitively and mention Miami’s name, I knew that his magic had worked like a charm as he knew about my exact location just as he said in our prior conversation.

“I-I’m so sorry.” I said through my mangled sobs and rushed outside the room. I felt like exploding from all of the overwhelming responses they had towards me. I knew that it wasn’t their fault to have reacted badly towards my actions but I felt like I had been betrayed by the people I care about. It was as if the entire world was grumbling underneath me as my heart felt like breaking into pieces from their screams and shouts.

“M-Miami.” I whispered after seeing his recognisable trench coat. I ran towards him and went in for a hug, nearly making him topple. I buried my face in his coat as I continued to cry.

“John, what happened to you? Are you alright?” He quietly asked and to my surprise, he hugged me back. I nodded my head against his body as a sign of telling him that I wasn’t alright at all, far from it actually.

“Come, it’s not the right place for us to be standing around. Do you want to go someplace else to calm down?” He softly inquired, gently patting my back.

“T-there’s t-the office. I-it’s over there.” I said through my muddled state. I led him towards Reid’s office and made sure to lock the door. I collapsed onto a couch and started to bawl my eyes out yet again.

“I CAN’T DO THIS ANYMORE MIAMI, I CAN’T” I spat as the tears wouldn’t stop flowing, obscuring my vision. Whenever I would wipe the existing ones away, more would just come down and drip from my eyes.

“John, what are you talking about?” He inquired as he had a concerned look on his face.

“I-I DON’T KNOW ANYMORE! HELP ME PLEASE!” I requested as I cried hysterically and buried my face into my arms so that I won’t have to face the cold, harsh truth.

“How can I help you when you don’t even know what you want right now?” He answered softly and placed his hand on my shoulder. His words were true as they rang inside my head, causing my already broken heart to be hurt once more.

“W-what do you mean Miami? I don’t know what to do now. I’m a-afraid t-that this’ll be the last time I could talk to you.” I said, sniffling through my congested nose as a result of my stressed cries.

“Why don’t you start by telling me about why you’re in this state? Could you tell me what happened to you and your arm?” He inquired, taking his tear stained coat off. As much as I wanted to keep it all to myself, I knew that he would comprehend my experience. I made sure that I was stable enough to start telling him my experiences and proceeded to do so.

As I started to tell him about the incident whilst taking small rests in between to retain the coherency I had. I told him in great detail about the gruesome fights I was in, about how I caused the explosion, the threats, the blood and gore and everything that I could remember, even about their heated comments towards me. Throughout the entire time I spent revealing my memories, his calm expression never faltered. Once I finished unveiling everything to him, I felt as if all the weight and pressure on me was lifted off of my chest though I know that it isn’t entirely true, I convinced myself that it was. The moment I brought up the name ‘Rothstein Syndicate’, his eyes widened and I could tell that he was alarmed.

I remembered that my right arm is still injured as I struggled to move it and scowled when I tried to lift the sleeve up. Miami uttered something incoherent and I felt blossoming warmth around the gunshot wound I sustained. Before I knew it, my arm was healed in an instant. I knew this because my right arm’s mobility is restored and I couldn’t feel the blood dripping anymore. Whilst I was thinking about how to thank him, his sudden movement brought me back from my thoughts.

“John, I want you to listen carefully. This is a very serious matter I need to tell you.” He requested during which his entire demeanour had changed. I swallowed the lump that had formed on my throat as I feared about what he had to say that made him tense up like that. I nodded my head silently to indicate that it was fine for him to proceed.

“The Rothstein Syndicate is an organisation that is widely known in the magic society and has deep roots that could be traced back to a few centuries ago. It is highly avoided and dreaded by many because of the man pulling the strings behind the scenes.” He said in a deeper and more serious tone.

“Well, w-what does it have to do with me?” I asked, clutching the ends of my shirt.

“It has everything to do with you John. The man behind Rothstein is the one and only, Paul Prenter.” He revealed. I just felt simultaneous emotions that were suddenly surging in me at the same time. I didn’t know what to feel about that bolt from the blue. D-did I hear that correctly?

“W-WHAT?! S-so he was the one who ordered those men to turn my life upside down yesterday?!” I bitterly said for it reminded me about his horrendous statements he proclaimed at the night of his betrayal. I had tried to comprehend the entire state of affairs.

“How? How could he?! Isn’t it enough that he had cursed me and now he goes after my friends as well?!” I sternly said whilst I kept myself together to avoid another nervous breakdown, one that I was all too familiar with for I would often have them as a child.

“John, I need you to promise me one thing.” He requested, taking out a familiar looking bottle from his pocket, “I want you to promise me that you would take this bottle and keep it near you under any sort of circumstances that might occur in the foreseeable future.”

“Of course, I-I could do that. If I may ask, what’s in it?” I softly inquired after I processed the revelation, barely keeping my pained emotions at bay.

“It’s something that could help reduce the effects of the curse. I had my associates to conjure it up for me for dire situations such as this one.” He answered, handing the bottle to me that was small enough to fit into my palm. Peculiar enough, I had the strangest feeling that I might have seen it somewhere, but where could I possibly have encountered it?

“I uh, thank you for healing my arm and the bottle.” I said as my gaze went back to him.

“Anytime my boy. Whenever you need me again, don’t hesitate to use my card again.” He said while fixing his crooked sleeves, “John, do you ever plan on telling your friends about your curse?” He softly asked which sent me into a nervous state.

“I-I don’t know if I should. D-do you think that t-they would still associate themselves with a monster like me?” I answered as I hung my head low. No, even if they are unaware of my situation, they must’ve thought that I’m just a pathetic freak.

“John, you’re not a monster. What happened to you last night wasn’t your fault.” He tried to reassure me which didn’t help me at all.

“No, you’re wrong. It was entirely my fault, I shouldn’t have existed in the first place, I’m a freak. I only bring trouble to other people and cause them great suffering.” I corrected him, feeling my tears well up again from the corner of my eyes.

“John, listen to me my boy.” He said as he placed his hand on my shoulder, “It is unwise to keep those things to yourself. Don’t you think that preserving those secrets of yours will eventually bring more pain to you and your friends?” He continued.

“But what should I tell them? I can’t do this Miami, I just can’t!” I resentfully said while shaking my head as a sign of defeat.

“Why can’t you tell them? What are you afraid of?” He inquired.

“I-I just don’t want them to h-hate me!” I sobbed, wiping the tears off of my face, “I know that they must’ve regretted ever being friends with me. Oh, why do I even bother? It’s not like anything I could ever say will help me with this mess!” I whined and clutched my knees and buried my face in between them, followed by more sniffles. The guilt I was aware of towards Miami was immensely eminent. It is dreadfully unwarranted for me to just complain and bawl my eyes out while he’s here, trying to help me with the problems I caused.

I felt my breathing getting heavier by each excruciating minute that passed by. At this point, I didn’t know what was going to happen when there was an unexpected silence. I shut my eyes tightly and continued to feel the pressure and the remorse that came upon me like crashing waves when out of the blue, I felt a sharp pain coursing through my entire head. I lurched from the precipitous agony that plagued my head. I realised that I could no longer hear another thing except for a blood curdling scream that echoed throughout my cranium. It frightened me to a certain extent that I couldn’t inhale the air which prompted my loss of consciousness into the vast nothingness I felt at that moment. While I felt my body drifting into nowhere, I heard another voice that I couldn’t decipher as to what it was saying. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in front of me. Now I’m confused, am I looking into a mirror or is it who I think it is?

“Did you have fun with the damage control? God, how I love myself so much. Thanks for helping me out there!” ‘I’ told myself.

“I-I don’t understand.” I stuttered whilst I was in shock that I could see my other self materialize in front of me.

My image adorned an outfit that looked similar to a court jester’s attire with its striking silver-blue colour. It had a ruffled collar that surrounded his neck and silver Victorian era sleeves that came across as uncomfortable in my opinion. The brown hair I normally had was replaced by a silvery white colour. On his right, he held a decapitated head of a unicorn that seemed to be made out of a precious metal whilst its horn was fashioned out of silver.

“I was talking about the murders I committed obviously. That was probably the best time of my life!” My image answered, his grin growing larger, “Oh, don’t you remember about how you enjoyed feeling their warm blood flowing out of their veins and arteries onto your palms?” He maliciously laughed.

“No, no that was you. It was never me, I would never!” I answered and furrowed my eyebrows.

“But don’t you remember my dear? We are one and the same person. It’s highly laughable that YOU out of all people would forget this.” He said and inched closer to me.

“Huh?! You’re, I’m what?! No, I’m clearly here and you’re, there!” I yelled. His speech made no sense to me, not one bit.

“Let me make this clear for you. WE both are two halves of the same consciousness. The reason why I only come out when you’re distressed is because our body can’t handle the emotional strain. And thus, explaining the blackout and me.” He said while flashing a malicious grin.

“How can we be two halves when there’s only one of me? This never happened to me in the distant past!” I confusedly blurted, trying to keep up with his absurd explanation. His cheerful expression turned bitter in an instant the moment I finished my statement.

“Look, you are the side that represents happiness, sadness and all the other emotions that tend to be more sensitive, while I am the untameable or murderous ones. I represent the anger, bitterness, envy, pride and all that shit. God fucking damn it why do I even bother explaining it to you?!” He frustratedly explained to me.

“I-what?! No, no this is very eccentric. This is all just a dream, you don’t exist, I’m just one person.” I said and tried to reassure myself that this was all just a fantasy in my own head.

“You foolish bastard, stop trying to shove this under the rug! Why do you think we are separated in the first place huh?! Are you really that clueless?!” He ruthlessly questioned and face palmed.

“Well I don’t know!” I critically answered, feeling frustrated with his ambiguous statements.

“News flash, IT’S THAT BLOODY CUNT CALLED PAUL PRENTER!” He screamed, his voice echoing throughout the space, “Did you forget that day when he gave us those pills when we were still one?! That’s what started this whole mess god fucking dammit!” He continued as he was fuming mad and threw the unicorn head towards me. Luckily, I dodged it in time before it could harm me.

“A-are you joking?!” I shouted in disbelief in what he had revealed and did to me. I was taken aback yet again from this bizarre situation.

“No, sadly. That’s why I fucking beat the living shit out of him! If I hadn’t killed his men off then and there, Reid and Queen will be ruined! His men were a mafia for fucks sake! Hell, do you even know what nefarious crimes they committed? Trust me, it’s far worse than what I did to them. Compared to their methods, mine was an easy death.” He justified himself.

“But still, you didn’t have to go out on a killing spree like that! You even threatened Brian and Roger with murder! Don’t you know that they’re still our closest friends?! How could you treat them like disposable rubbish like that?!” I complained.

“How else would I be able to escape that room and deal with his henchmen huh?! They were in my way and nosing around where they shouldn’t be! Sometimes they could be bloody pricks.” He retaliated, his voice sounding sharper and deeper.

“T-then what about Freddie? Why did you have to say that to him?” I whined, remembering his words that made my head spin and my face getting warmer. I don’t know how I am going to face him after what he told him yesterday.

“Oh come on, do I really need to say it to you?” He asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow whilst a grin and a slight blush were apparent on his face.

“N-no, no you don’t. Please don’t.” I answered, shuffling from feet to feet, trying to hide my embarrassment though there was really no need to do so, we both probably felt the same way towards him.

“I thought so. But at the end of the day, there’s no bloody way this curse of ours can be broken.” He commented while fixing his hair and letting out a sigh, “Does it really look like there’s anybody that truly loves us back?” He inquired, looking somewhat dejected.

“W-what do you mean?” I asked, wondering what he meant by that.

“Face it, what Miami told you wasn’t the whole story. Hell, he lied to you about finding a way to break the curse.” He deadpanned during which he rolled his eyes.

“There’s no way Miami would lie to me, w-why would he?” I said, shaking my head in disagreement with his assertion.

“I found out the true way to break the curse a while back when I took over. It has nothing to do with me at all. Instead, it has everything to do with you.” He proclaimed, pacing towards my direction.

“N-no, you’re wrong. Miami told me that you have to do an act of true love to our loved one or else you could take over my body and s-start our downfall.” I quietly stated, remembering every word Miami had informed me.

“Why are you so gullible and quick to believe in what others say to you?! Don’t you get it? Your naivety is the thing I despise the most about you. You think that everything is all sunny skies and smooth sailings when you just do what others tell you to do. Well sorry to burst your pitiful bubble but that’s not how things work here!” He yelled and placed his hands on my tense shoulders.

I wanted to refute his scolds but I had nothing in my mind. I just stood there speechless and scared as to what he was going to do with me next.

“I-I need other people to tell me what to do! I don’t know what I’m doing! It’s not sunny skies for me, don’t you know how hard I try to always please everyone so that they won’t hate me?” I verbalised while the tears slowly streamed down my tear ducts.

“I’m having none of this. You need to believe in yourself more. You aren’t as useless as you thought you were. Hell, you're literally my other half so I know what I'm talking about.” He sympathetically said with a softened expression.

“How am I ever going to tell the others about our situation? How will I know that they won’t hate me?” I whimpered as the tears stung my eyes. I couldn’t be bothered to wipe them off, they’ll just flow down and stain my cheeks again.

“Why don’t I tell them instead? After all, I was the one who made you go through that entire ordeal darling.” He offered whilst I heard the bells again. The ringing noise was getting louder and louder while I tried to locate where it originated from. From my tear obscured eyes, I saw a slight grin on his face before I went back into a cataleptic state that I was familiar with as of recent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this out, I had a terrible, terrible writer's block coupled with a heavy fever. But fret not, the fever had subsided and now I'm fine, just with a congested nose.
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading and I hope that you guys enjoyed this! Be sure to leave kudos, bookmarks and comment if you like this work!


	8. Ain't No Sound But The Sound of His Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thank the lucky stars that I managed to transfer all of my files into a USB drive because my laptop's data was completely wiped out because of a repair gone wrong. I'm still trying to get everything back and have it back up and running. Well at this point I make sure that the chapters are longer so that you guys can enjoy reading it more, explaining the lack of updates.
> 
> All excuses aside, I hope that you guys like this!

John’s POV

The sudden jolt my body experienced wasn’t the best feeling you could get when you just awaken from your long and tiresome slumber, especially when you hear a deafening noise that seemed to be blasting from all direction threatened to damage eardrums by how loud it was. I felt my body being shaken and my name being repeated over and over again as if I was lifeless, which I am sadly not. I was getting irritated by each bloody second that passed by so I decided to open my eyes, only to see the one and only Miami in front of me, a frenetic expression all over his face.

“Thank the spirits you’re awake John! Are you feeling fine?” He asked as he helped me up from the floor beneath us and onto the couch behind me, a gesture that I wasn’t keen on. I felt a tingling sense of disgust towards his bodily contact on my shoulders for I harboured resentment towards him and his actions had barely pushed me to the ends of my patience. I placed his hand away from my shoulders and held back the urge to curse and shout.

“Good morning my good man Miami. What a _wonderful_ surprise.” I sarcastically remarked with a delighted voice that I had faked and gave him a smile, whilst trying to supress myself and what scathing comments were threatening to escape my mouth.

“A surprise indeed. I thought that my magic might’ve failed me when you suddenly collapsed like that.” He responded and took a step back, taking a seat beside me and completely missed my sarcasm. “Does this happen often?” He continued his earlier statements and inquired in a worried tone.

“Oh of course it doesn’t, I was just feeling _very_ tired. Everything is satisfactory, nothing to be concerned about.” I answered in a jolly tone whilst clenching my jaw, forcing myself to keep that smile plastered. Things are _definitely_ alright, it’s not his mistake to have made my body emotionally strained with his comments and suggestions.

“Are you sure you’re fine?” He inquired in an overly benevolent tone that sent shivers down my spine with the discomfort it caused me.

“I assure you, I am in fact, okay.” I answered whilst feeling a small tug on my face when the corner of my eye started twitching. Apparently even my own body can’t exactly handle the pressure I was giving it by forcing a smile. I knew I had to somewhat release some steam, and cool down. After what it felt like hours scrambling through my head to come up with an idea, I finally found one that could throw him off, hopefully.

“Do you know about the story of Pandora’s box, Miami?” I asked in a slow and quiet tone.

“Yes, yes I do actually. Why do you ask?” He responded.

“What I like about that myth is that the box serves as a prison for all the evil and grief that Pandora releases onto this earth because of her naïve and impulsive nature. You see, that box is similar to me in a way.” I answered his question and flashed a grin. “How so?” He asked.

“It’s just as they say Miami, curiosity kills the cat. Only this time, the cat is swallowed whole and leaves no remains of its existence.” I answered and leaned towards the table in front of me whilst my left hand supported my head. He had a bewildered look on his face that seemed as though I had been reciting Shakespeare to him.

“John is everything alright my boy? Did you hit your head when you had that fall?” He inquired and took a seat next to me. I felt disgusted that he used that nickname for me. Every word that escapes his mouth felt like they were rather forced instead of being out of concern.

"Oh of course everything is alright. It’s not like there’s a killer and a liar in this room right now or anything like that.” I sardonically answered his bloody question in a deeper tone. I despised how he would treat my other side as if he was a porcelain doll that was very fragile and susceptible to shattering, he was stronger than that as he is literally me. But what was really entertaining was the fact that I saw him tense up the minute I uttered the word ‘liar’ and looked as if the world had come crumbling down at him.

“What do you mean? Who are you referring to?” He inquired in a resonant tone whilst there was a gradual shift in his posture, indicating that he was tensing up.

“Who else Miami?” I answered and chuckled, “Isn’t it bloody obvious that I’m the killer, and you,” I stood up and pointed my finger whilst glaring at him. “You’re the biggest liar of them all. I’m surprised that I could fall for your deception that easily!” I cynically continued and walked towards the walls to admire the golden record plates Reid proudly hung in his office.

"How do you know that?" He inquired, his voice sounding like it was starting to reveal his true manner.

"Don't take me for a fool my dear Miami. Did you really think that I'm that precarious little angel you thought I was?" I answered

“Who are you and what have you done to John?” He asked. The gold discs reflected back his image clearly, his eyes had darkened with a sullen look all over his face.

“You’re talking to him love.” I snapped and turned back and felt my impatience towards him steadily grow.

“Are you his other side then? Why are you here?!” He inquired in a poisonous tone. I wasn’t in the mood to answer his meaningless questions truthfully for I felt that I had no obligation to confess myself towards an untrustworthy deceiver.

“I don’t have to explain anything to you at all. In fact, you should do the explaining to me.” I growled and felt that my head was starting to heat up with frustration. “I want you to tell me nothing and I mean nothing but the truth.” I pronounced, pacing closer in his direction and stared him dead in the eye.

“You dare accuse me of being mendacious?! I don’t know who or what you are, but I assure you, I have been nothing but helpful towards him!” He ruthlessly spat and stood up from his seat to meet my eye level. Oh so he decides to play the victim card and tell falsehoods directly to my face?

“You still are persistent in sticking to your story? Why don’t you give it up now, I know that you’ve been deceiving me for a while now.” I said whilst I was marvelled that he still had the audacity to maintain his blatant tall tales.

“I have done no wrong in telling him the truth about his past! He is the bravest young man I know and he deserves to know about how to dispel his curse!” He yelled, defending himself from my words. I wanted to gag from the repulsive disputes he spewed because if anything, he was being the biggest hypocrite in the room here. My patience was wearing thin, slowly but surely, I was going to explode from my rage.

“Are you fucking serious?” I said while massaging my temples. “WELL WHY DON’T YOU TELL ME THE GODDAMN TRUTH THEN?!” I shouted and banged the table in front of me, cracking it and leaving a deep indentation of my fist as well.

“You have no basis on your indictments towards me! Tell me, what have you done to John?!” He shouted whilst glaring at me murderously.

“Oh bloody seven seas of Rhye, I told you before didn’t I?! I AM John! What the hell do I have to do to get that across to you?!” I roared whilst I felt my blood rush to my head, making my face steaming hot with fury. “Listen here, the only reason why I’m here is because of that bastard Prenter and his fucking curse!” I clenched my fist tightly during which I remembered my bitter antipathy towards him. “THAT SON OF A BITCH TORE MY LIFE APART AND MADE ME THIS WAY! DID YOU REALLY THINK I LIKE BEING SPLIT LIKE THIS?!” I screamed at the top of my lungs and breathed heavily, trying to catch my breath. The room went silent and the only thing you could hear were my breaths. 

“If what you’re saying is true, I have no reason to withhold any information from you any longer.” He said in a bitter tone because he lost the argument and backed down onto the seat behind him.

“So you admit that you’re a liar then?” I inquired scathingly, holding in my urge to yell ‘I told you so’ to his face. I felt incalculably proud that I got him off his high horse. He begrudgingly nodded his head which was hung low yet retained the darkness in his eyes.

“To be transparent with you, what you did to his henchmen was highly uncalled for and inhumane. Did you ever consider what lives they had outside their occupation as mafia members? Do you really think that you could live your life normally without any consequences?” He commented as he creased his eyebrows. I felt the corner of my eye twitch in annoyance when I heard what he had said to me. I walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar and clenched it tightly.

“If you keep on running your mouth like that, I’ll personally make sure that you’ll meet them in hell. Don’t test my patience Beach.” I cruelly spat and crossed my arms, releasing him from my grasp.

“Now tell me the entire truth.” I demanded, “And let me warn you while I still have the heart to do so, if you ever cross me again, I’ll make sure that Prenter will have an easier death than you.”

After the last of my words escape my throat, there was a brief moment of silence and a clear indication that my intimidations had been successful. “Alright then.” I heard him hesitantly say as he fixed his collar. I glared at him in anticipation of what his next move would be.

“What you need to do is to submerge yourself in a body of water that is blessed by the silver maiden of the lake, where the sun never sets and the skies never fall.” He said whilst white columns of smoke started to materialize from the ends of his trousers. I didn’t think much of it at first and ruled it to be an illusion caused by the light’s reflection. Only to realise that his office had no windows built into them. When I caught on what was transpiring, it was too late. Half of his form from his waist down to his shoes was dissolving quickly into a white, ghastly mist.

“Where the hell you think you’re going?! You haven’t finished what you said!” I yelled out.

“There’s no reason to. You know the rest don’t you?” He responded in a condescending tone as he vanished into thin air, leaving no trace of him ever coming into contact with this room. I felt that his unexpected departure had left a bitter taste in my mouth. 

“FUCK!” I screeched in rage as I threw the bottle he handed to me earlier to the floor beneath, shattering it. When I looked at the damage I caused, I felt wrathful at the revelation that there was nothing in it. I didn’t know why on earth I would bear even the slightest bit of hope towards this nonsensical thing. It’s essentially a deceptive expectation.

The silent room had borne a silent witness towards the acts that I had committed earlier, a physical evidence of my boiling and unstable state. I still had my head in the gutter, unclear of what move I should make next in this chessboard called the present. Conflicting decisions that I could made manifested inside my mind, decisions that doesn’t seem that bad on the surface but has a bitter conclusion. The overwrought atmosphere was no more but it still felt asphyxiating to be in this damned space for it reminded me of the incident that had took place.

Without warning, a sound of wood being lightly knocked was heard from the direction opposite of where I was facing followed by murmurs and my name being called out repeatedly in a bizarre interval by different voices. I took multiple deep breaths in an efficacious attempt to subside my lingering anger. I felt my heartbeat slow down and gradually stabilising. I took a deep breath and opened the door that separates my troubles from me and was welcomed by a worried-looking Roger, followed by Freddie and Brian who still retained that sullen look on his face as he refused to make eye contact with me. I knew that I had to keep my cool and act jolly like my other side so that they won't suspect a thing.

“John, is everything alright? We heard screaming from outside.” Roger softly asked whilst his blue, doe-like eyes seemed as though they were fashioned out of sapphires with how reflective they were. I wasn’t in the mood to do some explaining for myself so I had to pretend that I was fine.

“Oh everything is fine now that my guest had left, don’t worry too much.” I answered him and flashed a grin whilst I leaned on the doorframe, trying to position myself in a way that would hide the dented table.

“Hold on, why isn’t your right arm bleeding?” He asked whilst taking my arm to examine it. He rolled up the blood stained sleeve expecting a gaping wound only to unearth that it had completely healed without leaving even the slightest trace of scarring.

"John darling, what happened?" Freddie questioned, moving beside Roger to get a clear view of my arm whilst a look of horror and disbelief was apparent in his dark brown eyes.

"Would you believe me if I said that it was a kind of magic?" I answered while trying to hold in a lingering irritation from the argument I had previously. What have I gotten myself into?

Freddie's POV

There was an overpoweringly stressful ambiance going on whilst the three of us were fighting over Deaky. I still couldn't comprehend that Brian would be the one to raise his voice against him when he would usually be the one to protect him from all sorts of danger. What really broke my heart was the sight of John cowering behind Roger whilst he held his right arm in attempts to stop the copious amount of blood from flowing down his arm. I didn't know on what grounds Brian had accused him of bloody murder for, there's no damn way, even in a fever dream that John would ever harm anybody, not even an ant!

The moment John countered his hurtful statements whilst the corners of his eyes started to redden and threathened to have tears spill out of them, I knew that it was the last straw. I felt my body tense up and my my mouth dry up, I couldn't stand the heat of the moment and had to defend the poor soul. My ears started to heat up while I shouted at Brian for attacking him like that. I started to feel lightheaded for the thing keeping me grounded here was my boiling blood rushing back and forth from my heart to my head and back along with an instinct to protect the man I love from any harm. I was fortunate that Roger was on my side in protecting John in this row that I was heavily confused about.

The dispute seemed to be nowhere near resolved when all it leaded towards was another dead end with John driven to a corner whilst shivering like a newborn fawn. All of this was halted in an instant when the door behind him was suddenly opened. The entire room went silent as our attention was darted towards Reid when he interrupted Brian midway through his response towards John's defensive answers. He entered the recording studio nonchalantly, looking quite gleeful as if there was no wrong in this world. After noticing the blood loss John suffered through, his eyes widened, most probably due to the upsetting sight in front of him.

“Whoa there John, what on earth happened to your arm? You should get it cleaned and wrapped up but anyways, you have a visitor here, says his name is Miami? Is that even a real name? Oh well, I couldn’t care less. You could use my office if you need privacy.” He carelessly said and left as soon as he came. The three of us looked at each other for we were as none of us had expected any guest, especially one bearing the name of 'Miami'.

I looked to my side and saw that John had covered his mouth with his hand whilst he lost the battle to hold in his tears. When I thought that my heart couldn't beat any faster from the adrenaline it was sending my body, it did so at the sight of his flushed cheeks and glassy stormy green eyes. Just as I was about to open my mouth to comfort him, he halted me by blurting out an apology.

"I-I'm so sorry" He said, his voice wavering as he escaped the room and ran as if he was escaping his death. I wanted to chase him and hug him with hopes of consoling him, yet I couldn't move my legs, even if the world depended on it.

As the sound of his footsteps fade away, the ill feeling wouldn't follow suit. I turned towards my right to face those two idiots and saw that Roger had bloodshot eyes that was directed towards Brian. I knew that when he was pissed, he would commit explosive acts at the heat of the moment which would evaporate rapidly yet he needed to be treated with caution for he's similar to a ticking time bomb. The dreadful stillness was broken the moment he paced towards Brian whilst clenching his fists tightly. I was aware of what he was planning to do to him so I held him by the arms tightly.

“SEE?! THIS IS WHAT YOU ALWAYS DO BRIAN, YOU ALWAYS THINK THAT YOU’RE ALWAYS RIGHT. YOU ALWAYS THINK THAT WE’RE LESS INTELLIGENT THAN YOU! WELL NEWS FLASH, YOU’RE NOT! SO WHAT IF HE FUCKING MURDERED PEOPLE LAST NIGHT?! YOU COULD’VE SORTED THIS SHIT IN A BETTER WAY YOU FUCKING BASTARD!” He yelled at the top of his lungs whilst he started to struggle to break free from my hold, but I wasn't going to take any chances.

“WELL IT’S NOT MY FAULT THAT I HAD A SENSE OF SELF PRESERVATION. DO YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT HE’S ALL SO INNOCENT DEAKY?! EVEN AFTER WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!” Brian retorted, his face coloured bright red from anger.

“Could you people just shut the fuck up and please tell me what the fuck happened last night?! You just went and attacked the poor soul while I’m heavily uninformed as to what on earth did he do to receive your scathing comments towards him!” I spat, releasing Roger from my hold. I knew that the both of them knew something that I didn't which was exceedingly frustrating. I massaged the back of my head, trying to soothe the aftermath of the sudden rush of blood to my head.

I glared at them expecting an answer, only for stillness responded to my comments in a taunting manner. The both of them appeared to have set their differences aside and exchanged glances as if they were afraid of something, rage dissolving from their eyes like a drop of blood in the vast ocean. Eventually, Brian reluctantly gave up on defending himself and decided to come clean with me about his reasoning for being upset towards John. He raised his hands in defeat whilst Roger refused to make eye contact with anyone and stared at the floorboards beneath us.

“Let me fill you in on what happened after the mobsters left last night, Freddie. You deserve to know this. But let me warn you beforehand that i-it might be upsetting.” He started in a grim tone. I swallowed the lump that started to form at the base of my throat, cautious of what he was about to say.

"After the mobsters left us last night, do you remember when John started to act suspiciously or oddly rather?" He inquired. I felt the temperature drop drastically as though it was winter.

"W-what do you mean by strange?" I queried, tilting my head slightly.

"Do you remember, how he acted after he blacked out from the punch he received?" Roger inquired, never looking away from the floor.

"Y-yes, yes I do." I quietly said whilst the memory of his pained expression flooded my mind like a raging bull. I never wanted to see him in such a miserable state ever again.

"Well, after he left the studio just like that yesterday, the both of us decided to chase after him. We caught a glimpse of him down the street and followed him to wherever it is he went to." Brian stated, his voice started to quiver after the last of his words escaped his mouth.

"W-what happened next was d-definitely something straight from a h-horror novel." Roger continued his statements, slowly shaking his head while his body gave the impression of it becoming more rigid and the colour from his face started to fade away.

"How so? What happened to John?" I asked them whilst studying their faces that were darker and far more serious than they were previously. There was a long pause that allowed me to conjure up speculations as to what the mobsters did to John in my head, thoughts that surely sent the alarm bells ringing like crazy. Did they catch and torment him?! Is that why he is injured?!

"John was, different." Brian said, almost as if he was withholding something from me.

"What do you mean by that? How is John ever different?" I pressed further.

"No, different is definitely an understatement, he acted as though he was possessed! Demonic almost!" Roger continued his answer, fear written all over his face. It was certainly an answer that I wasn't expecting at the slightest bit. No, I refused to believe his words. The John I know and love would never do such a thing, would he?

"No, you're lying, aren't you? This is just some other fucked up game you guys are playing." I said while slowly shaking my head, upset with what they had said.

"Freddie, I-"

"Don't you guys know how ridiculous you sound? Do you guys seriously expect me to believe your tall tales?" I interrupted whatever it is that Roger wanted to say whilst feeling the ends of my ears heat up.

"Listen here Mercury. I would never, and I repeat, never lie to you about John like that. I'm just telling you right here and right now that John isn't as innocent as he wants us to think he is." Brian coldly stated, inching closer towards me and stared at me dead in the eye. It was as though his hazel eyes stared directly at my soul, immobilising me.

"Freddie, what I am going to say is disturbing, but um, Brian and I tailed him to an alley yesterday where he met up with the mobsters. I-I thought that John would be pulverised and was about t-to protect him but," Roger stated and halted himself from saying more by biting his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. I knew that he would do this bad habit of his whenever he was uncomfortable or stressed as a coping mechanism.

"But what Roger? What were you about to say to me?" I softly asked him to continue his accounts. There was a clear hesitation from him as there was a longer pause, a gloomy expression fixed in place all over his face.

"John was violently attacking the men." Roger slowly said, crossing his arms and I felt my heart sinking after hearing something that seemed to have originated from a suspenseful story.

"W-what? No, that's preposterous! He would never!" I refuted his words and felt my eyes widen with surprise. I turned my attention towards Brian, hoping that he would refute him.

"It is unfortunately true Freddie." Brian said, clenching his fists tightly to the point where I saw his skin turn pale around his fingers. "He seemed as though he actually enjoyed tormenting the men last night. I couldn't sleep even a bloody wink last night because every time I close my eyes, I am brought back to that horrible, horrible scene! Don't you see, if he is keeping a secret as big as this from us, what more could he possibly be be capable of?!"

His heavy words reverberated throughout my head. I just want to go home and wake up from this nightmare. This entire situation just seems too horrible to be the real life. I clutched my head in my arms for my head hurts trying to process all of the new revelations they disclosed. Just as I opened my mouth to give my view on his last words, my attention was turned towards the sound of yelling was heard throughout the entire studio. I couldn't make out what they were yelling out for it was drowned by the sound proof material surrounding the room, making it harder for me to determine who the owner of the voice could be. But if this room was well insulated, that would mean that their shouts would have to be very loud to have reached our ears.

"What the hell?" Roger blurted while he looked towards Brian and I looking confused. He then paced towards the door and peeped his head out from the doorframe.

"Who's that?" Brian tilted his head and asked. It wasn't long after his question that another yell could be heard from the hallway but this time it was another man's voice, one that I couldn't recognise. I was starting to be on edge after the shouts were starting to sound familiar and very heated. They were becoming louder and much more coherent as to who the owner was, John. His shouts were followed by a loud noise that sounded as if a grenade had been detonated, making my heart jump due to the unexpected nature of the noise.

"Did you guys hear that? That's one hell of an argument, goddamn!" Roger exclaimed, walking towards the hallways to see what was transpiring.

"I'm going to see what's going on!" I told them and walked outside, passing both of them only to be halted by Brian.

"Oh no you're not, where do you think you're going Freddie?" He inquired whilst a look of mystification was all over him. What if something bad had happened to Deaky? What if he is in danger and we're the only people who could hear him? I wasn't going to take any chances and let him stop me from going to Reid's office, even if it could cost my life.

"I'm going to Reid's office! He could very well be in danger!" I answered and released my arm from his grasp and made my way to the room at the end of the hallway. I heard their calls in attempt to get me to return back to the room but I paid them no mind. My only priority was John's safety.

"Hold on a minute will you?!" Roger harshly said whilst Brian and him were pacing right behind me. As we approached the room, the yells were gradually getting thunderous by each passing second, making me feel on edge. Though the shouts had died down there was still a tense atmosphere, one that made me very nervous as I didn't know what to expect in this situation. I took a deep breath and placed my hand on the handle and turned it downwards, only to discover that it was locked.

"It's locked! Where the hell is Reid?!" I inquired. I stepped aside from the door to make way for Roger and whatever it is he wanted to try.

"John! Are you alright?" He queried in a louder voice while knocking on the wooden door. There was no response.

"John? What's going on in there?" Brian queried after Roger had moved aside for him. Still no answer from him. We kept on knocking and repeatedly calling out his name, worried that something horrible might've happened to him behind closed doors, remembering that his arm was profusely bleeding earlier. What if he bled to death inside the room and I wasn't there to help him?! Just as I was about to give in, the door creaked open, revealing a smiling Deaky.

“John, is everything alright? We heard screaming from outside.” Roger softly inquired, which promted John to shift his body so that he was leaning to the doorframe.

“Oh everything is fine now that my guest had left, don’t worry too much.” He nonchalantly answered and gave us a smile that made me feel weird after listening to their stories. Guest? Was he the one who was screaming earlier?

“Hold on, why isn’t your right arm bleeding?” Roger took his arm and rolled up his sleeve, exposing his pale skin that had no indication that it had been harmed in any way.

"John darling, what happened?" I queried softly whilst looking at him, feeling slightly terrified. Things just didn't add up and made no sense to me whatsoever. How on earth could his arm just instantly heal like that?

"Would you believe me if I said that it was a kind of magic?" He uneasily responded, diverting his gaze from Roger and I towards Brian behind me who clearly looked uncomfortable. He shifted his body slightly and went inside, taking a seat on the couch nearest to the entrance.

"John, this is not the time to be joking around, we need to talk." Brian stated in a serious tone.

"Aren't we talking now my dear Brian?" He looked back and answered whilst letting out a chuckle, completely dismissing his statements.

"Look John, I-"

"I know what you're going to say and before you could make me gag from your apologies, I'll be the first to say that I forgive you for acting up like that." He interrupted and gestured for us to enter the office, rendering him at a loss for words.

"No, w-what are you saying? T-this isn't like you at all." I stated, feeling flustered by his reaction. It was as if he was a different person altogether.

"Are you alright Freddie? You're stuttering." He inquired and tilted his head slightly, resembling a fawn. I couldn't conjure up the right response for his question, the words just refused to roll out from my mouth.

"No, are YOU alright John? Why on earth were you yelling earlier?" Roger asked as he made his way inside the office, only to stop dead in his tracks. The two of us followed suit and entered the room. I was shocked to see that Reid's table had a large fist-shaped indentation with cracks all over it.

"What the fuck?" I heard Brian blurted as he marched towards the table to inspect the damage. "John, did you do this?"

"Oh that? Let's just say that my guest and I had a bit of an argument here. It's a long story actually." He replied and clasped his hands together.

"There's no bloody way that you seriously expect us to believe that whole load of bollocks now did you? Why don't you tell us the truth?!" Roger stated and looked as though he was ready for a fight.

"Ah, nevertheless truth is stranger than fiction my precious Roger." He answered in a dramatic yet sweet tone. I felt jealous, almost as though someone took a sharp blade and plunged it into my chest when he would refer to him as 'my precious'. "But if you really want me to disclose everything and be honest with you, you'd have to prepare yourself because you're in for a shocker." He continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys feel about that plot twist?


	9. On The Edge Of Your Seat

John’s POV

I dreaded the day where the horrid truth about my past would finally come to light, one that I had sworn to take with me to my eventual demise. It appears that I had dug myself a cavernous grave that I couldn’t climb out of by attempting to act all jovial as if nothing was corrupt in this world in front of them to which they saw through as easily as seeing outside a clear window pane. It was no use to make an effort to protect myself when all of my guards have been breached. It’s just like pushing water uphill with a rake, all of my struggles were now in vain.

I wondered how long I could keep these idiotic charades up without gradually slipping into abstruseness and losing my sanity. Whenever it is, I wasn’t willing to stick around to watch it unfold. Though it was my only line of defence besides murder, blackmailing, extortion and violence and all those things, good things must come to an end sooner or later. I wouldn’t want to put additional emotional strain on my body any longer for I was concerned about my current state. I have many things to do on my list and coming clean to them is on the very first line.

They all stood before me with sullen expressions all over their faces. It was almost as though they dreaded me, understandably so.

"But if you really want me to disclose everything and be honest with you, you'd have to prepare yourself because you're in for a shocker." I told Roger in my regular tone, sick of the sweet voice I was using to imitate my other side. “Oh, and don’t even think of trying to infuriate me alright, it won’t be a pretty sight by then.”

“Infuriate you? John, how the hell are we supposed to know whether or not you’re telling us the entire truth when at this point, I don’t think that I know you anymore?!” Roger queried in a harsh and angry tone.

“So, what do you want me to do right now huh?” I asked them in a mildly annoyed tone and adjusted my position to make myself comfortable. “Tell me, what do I have to do to prove that everything I say is nothing but verity?” I continued and stared at him dead in the eye, seeing fire in his eyes with a hint of apprehension to them. He seemed as though he was ready to lash out and fight but hesitated. Instead, it was Brian who spoke up.

“I want you to swear it.” Brian unexpectedly stated.

“Pardon?”

“I want you to swear it on your good name that you will tell us nothing but veracity.” He added in a calm yet alert manner. His assertions rendered me at a loss for words which prompted me to blurt out unexpected words.

“And what if I refuse?” I asked, accidentally letting those words slip out of my mind.

“Then I don’t think we can continue being Queen anymore.” He coldly stated whilst glowering at me, his hazel eyes darkening at each moment that slips by. His words provoked the both of them to look at him as if he was reciting Oscar Wilde's works from memory.

“WAIT WHAT?!” Roger yelled and glared at his direction.

“You can’t be serious here, Bri! You don’t make all of the goddamn decisions here!” Freddie stated with a scowling voice, his expression soured with his widening eyes as he looked at him, presumably with disbelief.

“It’s just as he says, how on earth can the four of us be together when you’re like a completely different person? How can I continue when you don’t even tell us the goddamn truth about yourself to us? I thought we trusted each other!” Brian acrimoniously said. Although this wasn’t what I had on mind, it was going exactly how I wanted it to be.

“Can you at least give me a moment to think sweetheart?” I questioned in order to properly prepare myself mentally so I could answer whatever it is that they want to ask me.

“What is there left to think about? Just tell us whether or not you could do it. There, as simple as that!” Brian harshly responded. I wasn’t fond of the way he would rush into things and expect people to do as he say because he thinks high of himself, especially when he uses that same tone when talking to me.

“Ouch, did you really have to say such a mean thing to me?” I queried, pretending to be broken hearted and placed my hand on my chest as a way to diffuse my growing irritation and to keep myself in check so that I wouldn’t lash out on them. They never truly saw what I could be capable of when I’m at my limit, hell even I don’t know what I could turn into.

“Stop acting that way John! It gets on my fucking nerves! Why the hell are you even like this?!” Roger crossly stated and inched closer to me.

“Listen here blondie, I didn’t ask to be like this. I never asked t-” I stopped myself from becoming even more irritated than I already was and from saying too much on the get go. “You know what, fine. There is no point in continuing this fiasco any longer.” I changed my answer mid statement and decided to cooperate with Brian’s demand. “Fine, I give up!”

“Alright then.”

“Alright what?”

“I’m tired of playing these games that I’ve dragged on for years and years. It’s been a long, hard fight between me and the web of deceit I’ve created. It’s driving me insane, you know.” I told them and let out a chuckle.

“Years?! You’ve been perjuring yourself to us for years?! Darling, I trusted you!” Freddie loudly uttered as he appeared to be hurt by my revelation and his expression turned into a pained one.

“I apologise for that but I had to, I had no other option for me. You wouldn’t understand unless I told you the entire story.” I retorted to his assertions. “I’ll do whatever it is that you want me to do, hell I’ll even swear it on my life.” I continued. At this point, I couldn’t give two fucks about what the consequences of telling them are. For all I care, they could know what killed me at the very least.

“John, you don’t have to go that far dear, it’s-” “No, no it’s alright. I’m a man of my words Freddie, I won’t back down. At the very least I’m not a bloody coward like my other side.” I crossed my arms and interrupted his pitiful reply for I didn’t want his sympathies. There was a rigid ambiance after the last of my words escaped my throat with nobody willing to be the first person to break the silence brought upon us in this unfortunate state.

“Where do you want to start asking from?” I asked the three of them.

“Since you’ve agreed to his terms, is it alright if I ask you any question?” Roger asked in a calmer tone yet held substance behind them.

“Ask away.”

“Why did you do it? Why did you beat those men up?” He queried as he took a seat in front of me with Freddie and Brian following suit.

“Easy answer, I’m just returning the favour. They dared to harm you guys, Reid and most importantly me so I simply gave that greeting back.” I responded, “Come on, is that the best question you have blondie?”

“Don’t call me that.” He coldly said.

“Yeah, yeah sure. Of course I won’t.” I sardonically replied and rolled my eyes whilst mouthing ‘blondie’ in front of him just to get him on his nerves in which I succeeded in doing so, judging from the angered expression plastered all over his face. I turned my attention towards Brian who seemed to be deep in his thoughts. “Brian, do you have anything intelligent to ask me here?” I queried in a mocking tone that was directed at Roger just to see the kinds of expressions I could invoke from him in order to get a rise out of him.

“Throughout the years that I’ve known you, no offence but you really don’t come across as the athletic person to me.” He stated with an apparent caution.

“Absolutely none taken. Continue.”

“Right, so how were you able to fight against those men who were twice your size?” He asked. Their attention were directed at me for they were waiting to hear my answer as though my words were the preaches of a long lost god. I contemplated on his query and scrambled across my mind for an answer for I just got hit with the realisation that I truly was in the dark regarding the source of my power.

“In all seriousness, Brian, I don’t know how.” I deadpanned, resulting in him furrowing his eyebrows together.

“Are you joking? You seriously don’t know?” Brian quizzed and seemed bewildered with my honest answer.

“Sadly, I’m not pulling your leg here Bri. The only thing that I know about where my strength originated from is that whenever I am in a black mood, I can feel a ridiculous amount of strength surging in my blood vessels that comes as suddenly as it goes. And no, it’s not adrenaline, I could differentiate the difference between the both of them in my system.” I answered his question.

“Assuming that you aren’t lying-” “Which I am not since I swore upon my LIFE here.” I interjected on his statement, defending myself.

“Like I was about to say before you interrupted me, assuming that you aren’t lying, what did you do to those men afterwards?” He requested, and leaned forward.

“After what, Brian?”

“After you injured them. What did you do to them?”

“Remember the fat Scottish man who claims to be their leader? I received a priceless information from him, after I threatened him with bloody murder of course.” I answered and let out a laugh that reverberated throughout the space.

“A-and wh-what did you do to him?” Freddie shakily inquired, seemingly to be sitting on the edge of his seat in a tense manner.

“I extorted an invaluable address from him and held him hostage so I know that he won’t try anything funny with me. I, being the most sensible and logical person I know, paid London’s most feared crime syndicate boss a visit.” I theatrically and satirically answered his query, making the three of them appear to be surprised with a hint of fear.

“You’re a fucking nutter! Weren’t you afraid that you could, oh I don’t know, DIE?!” Roger scathingly snapped at me.

“Not in the very slightest my dear. I revelled in taking part in these near death experiences and narrowly escaping with my life as I knock on death’s door, hoping that he’ll put me out of my wretchedness. The irreplaceable feeling of scorching hot adrenaline coming into contact with my blood vessels when I am having the time of my life is the thing that I always look forward to in this miserable life of mine.” I replied in a calm manner, attempting to not let my emotions take over my head whilst I try to supress all of the simultaneous memories of being trapped inside my head, letting my other side go on as he pleases without a care in the world when I am stuck with being the responsible one and actually cares and is aware of the curse.

“What did you do next once you arrived there?” Brian spent no time in asking me about my activities and disregarded Roger’s scathing insult directed at me.

“Ah yes. I want you to guess where he led me to, my dear Brian.” I challenged him to get my mind off those saddening thoughts.

“Enough with those games of yours! You ought to-” “Roger, please. Not now.” Brian interfered with his statements and stared at him with those normally warm, hazel eyes that had turned into a sharp and intimidating gaze which had reduced him into a silent witness.

There was a tense atmosphere coupled with a room filled with silence that felt as though it was about to close in on us and suffocate us to death whilst he tried to come up with an answer to my challenge. For a moment there, I saw fear flicker in his hazel eyes that seemed like he had found the correct riposte, yet was apprehensive towards it when we made eye contact. His tormented expression was truly something else.

“No, it couldn’t be, it’s too far of a stretch.” He whispered.

“Well, well, well. Why don’t you tell us where do you think the man took me to? There are no wrong answers here, just one answer that holds the key to a part of this story of mine.” I spoke sharply and gave him what I assume to be a menacing smile for he gave me the impression of being neurotic when we made eye contact.

“I’ll take your word for it.”

“Go on, tell us Brian. Tell us where the man brought me last night. I assume that you know as well Roger since the both of you were together the entire night.” I smiled and looked at him as I witnessed all of the colour drain from his face, rendering him to be almost as pale as an apparition.

“B-Brian, it couldn’t be there, could it?” Roger shot a worried glance at him.

“What do you mean? How do you guys know about this?” Freddie questioned the both of them.

“John, did he lead you to the Cordace Casino?” Brian slowly enquired and appeared to wince as he uttered the last of his words.

“Bingo. We’ve got ourselves a lucky winner!” I cheerfully responded, clasping my hands together and flashed him a smile that left as soon as it came. “Oh Brian, if only I had a mirror with me right now to show you what a ridiculous face you are making right now.”

“What the actual fuck?! What’s next, you were the one responsible for those explosions?!” Roger snapped at me and stood up from his seat. I felt that there was no need for me to answer his bloody question for it was as obvious as the nose on his face and just responded by leaning forward and smiled at him.

“You’ve got to be joking here.” Brian said without missing a beat from Roger’s question. Everyone’s expressions turned sour in under a minute.

“What can I say? It was a magnificent event that I caused. After all, the casino was just a decoy used by the syndicate to conceal their hideout, so I was just taking out the rubbish. No harm done to innocent bystanders, which I can guarantee you that I didn’t even attempt to physically hurt them in any way. Maybe some emotional trauma here and there but nothing too serious.” I nonchalantly answered and shrugged it off.

“I can’t believe it! I-I can’t, how, what?!” Roger stuttered and paced around the room to try to make sense of what I had just said.

“How the hell did you get out of there with your life?!” Freddie inquired. “On second thought, scratch that question. I want you to give me an answer on what you did there.”

“Besides the murders I committed?” I quipped without thinking and put my palm over my mouth when I realised what I had said. The three of them almost instantaneously turned their heads towards me with widened eyes.

“Jesus fucking Christ, John!” Roger shouted.

"What? Dead men tell no tales.” I responded to his complaint. “And besides, the explosions were done as a scapegoat to cover up my tracks and to throw the police off of my back.”

“How the bloody hell are you so calm about telling us this?! What are you, some kind of heartless monster?!” He angrily solicited and menacingly glared at me. His query brought back all sorts of memories from a not so distant past of mine.

“It’s funny how those were the exact same words my ex-girlfriend said to me when I broke things off with her when I caught her cheating on me with another woman.” I countered his statements. “And please, if you think that’s outrageous, just wait until you meet Paul. That son of a bitch made me the way I am currently, that’s something I should be _very_ thankful for.”

“Wh-who even is Paul?” Brian asked in a nervous tone.

“Oh, only the man who is single-handedly responsible for ruining my life and making it extremely miserable. Anyways, I commend you for subconsciously diverting me from the main topic. Congratulations.” I sarcastically said and slowly clapped my hands. “Right, could you repeat your question, love?” I asked Freddie.

“H-how on bloody seven seas of Rhye did you end up like this, darling?”

“The best I could answer you currently is that it is a long story. A long, miserable and depressing story. Trust in me when I say that you don’t want to hear it.” I responded.

“Please, tell us about what makes you miserable, Deaky. I-I want to help you.” He requested softly, his eyes as reflective as glass and seemed as though tears were threatening to escape from them.

“How? How can you help me when I can’t even help myself from my current state?” I queried and felt the blood rush to my head which resulted in making me feel the heat radiating from my ears yet also made my head spin. He didn’t dare to utter a response and shrunk back into the couch behind him seemingly dejected from my query. “Are you even capable of helping someone like me? Don’t make me laugh, Freddie. You just want to make yourself look better in front of us when in reality, you just don’t care about me at all and wish that I was gone from your life.”

“Why would you say such a despicable thing, John? We wouldn’t be having this conversation if we never cared about you!” Brian declared in a conduct that I wasn’t fond of for it sounded very condescending and was intentionally done to guilt trip me into thinking that my behaviour was unacceptably self-centred.

“Despicable? Do you know what it is like to be trapped inside a space where you and your senses are constrained, your freedom compromised all your life without ever seeing the light of day?” I ambiguously queried for I was nearly driven to the edge of my patience with the three of them.

“What? What are you trying to say?” Roger responded with an enquiry for he did not comprehend what I had asked, just as I expected.

“You try to scream and shout but nothing ever comes out in that vast space of nothingness that you spent being alone without any company. Nobody is there to help you to escape that darkness so you are left to fend for yourself, devoid of the knowledge of what you are up against. You’ve struggled with all your might for so long that you even wonder what it appears to be a normal, sane human being that has even the smallest amount of free will. You can’t have any hopes for it’ll only leave you broken hearted and scarred when you know that there is no way out of your situation.” I retorted and felt a part of me die a little when I equivocally told them about my experience of being trapped inside of my own head and unheeded his question in which resulted in me receiving puzzled looks from them.

“I-I don’t understand what you are trying to convey, John. Why are you telling us this?” Brian reacted while shaking his head, assumingly to wrap his head around what I had just stated.

“Tell me, do you know what it feels like to not have any power over your own body, almost as though someone else is controlling it? You see yourself spiralling out of control without being able to prevent yourself from doing the things you committed because of your own incompetence. You trusted the wrong person and now you have to suffer from the consequences they brought upon you, all because you were gullible and believed in everything they told you, not caring whether or not that person took advantage of you.” I replied to Brian’s self-satisfied declaration he stated earlier in a sombre and nefarious approach whilst retaining its true meaning in the dark and snapped out of the trance-like state I was in.

“I-I don’t know what to say. Deaky, d-did we make you feel that way?” Freddie stuttered, his shaky voice barely above a whisper.

“No, no you didn’t. This begun a while back before I met any of you. A time where things were simpler and I wasn’t two people at the same time.” I responded to his query that sounded dreadfully depressed as though I had broken his heart and turned my attention towards Brian and Roger for they appeared to yearn to convey something to me yet refused to do so and stayed silent. “You see, being outside in the real world made me appreciate every moment I spend here and treat it as though it was my last day on earth. I just wish that I could help my other side with his anxieties but we couldn’t be in two places at the same time.” I continued.

“You keep on bringing up this ‘other side’ of yours, what the bloody hell do you mean by that?” Roger inquired. I let out a laugh, reminiscing about my past. “What’s so funny?” He gazed upon me with a bewildered expression.

“I thought that he would’ve been honest with you guys and spilled the beans eons ago but alas, he’s such a sensitive counterpart that he refuses to open his mouth regarding this matter.” I answered.

“Who or what are you talking about?! You make no goddamn sense whatsoever!” Roger infuriatedly queried.

“Let me make things clear and give you two options here my dear, since you can’t control your temper and run your mouth like that. The first option is for me to shorten everything and get straight to the point but with so much more holes in my story that you would start to fill in those gaps with your own interpretations. The second one being a grimly long story that I will disclose in great detail, touching upon every aspect of my life that influenced the events that transpired the night prior to this very interrogation.” I snapped and held my tongue back for the well thought insults I had prepared for him. “Which will it be?”

“I don’t fucking care, John, just tell me the entire goddamn story of yours and answer my question.”

“Oh, but you have to choose from the options I offered you first my dear _blondie_.” I responded and emphasised on the endearing nickname I had assigned to him without his consent.

“Didn’t I tell you not to call me that?!”

“And didn’t I tell you to not piss me off?” I snapped back, irritated by his words that left a foul taste in my mouth. “Listen here, please don’t even think about enraging me, Roger. I wish not to cause harm to any of you guys and I’d like to keep it this way. But one false move and you’d be swimming with the sharks in an oil drum, Taylor.” I glared daggers at him and threatened him to cool off some steam that had accumulated inside my head.

Almost in an instant, he shut his mouth and sat there with a defeated look on his face. I felt an immense satisfaction in witnessing the sight of his anguished expression, knowing full well that he would almost never back down from a fight that he was certain in winning. It felt as though I had tamed a beast and chained him down. To his left, I saw Brian and Freddie exchanging glances that gave me the impression that they were to be out of fear as to what my next move would be.

“I think it’s preferable for us to listen to the entirety of your story, yeah?” Brian responded after what felt like an eternity of gloom and a halcyon atmosphere.

“H-he’s right, let’s not murder anyone in the room alright, darling? Let’s hear your story, Deaky.” Freddie agreed with his suggestion, trying to disguise his apprehensions in a cheerful tone.

“A wise decision. Now, why don’t I start from the very beginning?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the truth is revealed, the next chapter will be fully focused on the history between John and our _lovely_ Paul. Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


	10. Out Of The Doorway The Bullets Rip (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tale of the past where the true colours of a certain someone will come to light.

Third Person’s POV

As the afternoon grey skies turned dark and the sun was nowhere to be seen, the laughter and shrieks of the children in the neighbourhood died down, their parents calling them in to have their dinner. A boy around the age of eight with skin as pale as snow and rosy cheeks, clutched his stuffed animal tightly and ran towards his house after playing by himself on the playground, his stomach growling like the feral cat’s hostile meows that had been recently spotted around the precinct. His once pristine white shirt and short brown trousers sullied by the dirt and grime present on the swing set he was previously on, his somewhat long and curly hair was once in a neat style but now unkempt from the running around he was doing.

The boy, panting heavily from the sudden movement, stopped in front of his porch to try to catch his breath. He placed his hand on the brass doorknob and opened the large wooden door in front of him, immediately greeted by the alluring smell of meat being tenderly cooked that had spread throughout the two storey house, inducing his mind to imagine all sorts of delectable dishes known to man to figure out which dish could have produced that aroma. Without washing himself off or having a change of clothes, he excitedly ran towards the dining table hoping to get a slice of his favourite meal. In front of him, a neat arrangement of plates and fine stainless steel cutlery that appeared to be polished to perfection. The boy wondered if he had entered the right house when he was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by a noise originating from the kitchen just behind the room. He walked towards the area to check the premises out of his inquisitiveness.

“Welcome home sweetie! What did you do outside?” A woman smiled and said whilst bringing in a steaming hot turkey from the oven into the kitchen table just in front of her next to the shepherd’s pie and taking her oven mitts off, dusting off the residual powder present on her palms. Her striking green eyes, pale complexion and prominent cheekbones framed by her brown hair tied into an orderly bun without a single strand showing through her hairstyle. It was apparent that she was expecting a visitor.

“It was great Mummy, Hubert and I had a lot of fun on the swings and the slide! Isn’t that right Hubert?” The boy answered, grinning from ear to ear whilst hugging his stuffed animal and moving its head to make it nod.

“Well I’m glad you had fun dear.” She said, pacing back to the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of orange juice from the pitcher she took out of the fridge. “John, did you make new friends today? Someone other than Hubert?” She suggested, feeling pity for her son for he had difficulties in befriending children his age and thus rendering him friendless with his only companion being his stuffed animal she had purchased for him when he was still an infant.

“No, I don’t need anyone else other than Hubert. Other people are scary.” He responded, his face making a pout when he finished his last sentence before hiding his face behind his toy.

The woman was reluctant to keep pressing him for more questions, thinking that she might have hurt his feelings and triggered him to recall back on the days where he was picked on relentlessly by the children in their previous neighbourhood to the point where he fears going outside. She winced at the memory of having to go and report the actions of her son’s bullies to their parents, only to have hurtful and unjust accusations hurled at her and her family which eventually led them to resort to moving to another neighbourhood due to their hostile and unwelcoming nature towards them. Though she was glad that her son had no problems with anybody in their new and pleasant environment, she felt terribly guilty towards him for his past experiences.

“Mummy, can I have a slice of the shepherd’s pie please?” The boy lifted his face and asked, feeling his mouth water the moment he caught a whiff of the delectable feast. “Not yet, John. You have to clean yourself up and wait for a while longer.” She answered and drank her juice.

“But Mummy, I’m hungry! Can’t I have one now?” He requested, dusting off the dirt off of his trousers to hide the apparent evidence.

“Later, alright? Now go upstairs and wash yourself off, if you don’t do that, you can’t have a piece. Can you do that for Mummy?” She countered his demands.

“Oh alright.” He grumbled and paced towards the stairs before he recalled what he wanted to inquire of his mother. “Mummy, why do we have turkey for dinner tonight? It’s not even Christmas yet!” He questioned, peering his head into the kitchen and eyeing the roasted poultry with its glistening, perfect bronze colour without a single burnt spot on it.

“Oh, we have a guest with us today. He’s going to arrive later with your dad.” She answered, placing her oven mitts down on the dry sink.

“A guest? What guest?” He zealously inquired with curiosity taking over his mind right at that moment, thinking that they must be wonderful people judging by how his mother seemed happy preparing dinner that evening.

“He’s a family friend of ours. He’s known both your father and I for years now.” She answered her son’s inquiry, smiling back at the kind deeds the guest had done for her husband and her throughout the entirety of her knowing him.

“Really?” He looked up at his mother with curious eyes. “What’s he like Mummy?” He continued, feeling cautious to some extent and fearing coming into contact with another stranger.

“Well, you can find out later when he arrives. In the meantime, why don’t you take a bath and clean yourself up to make yourself look presentable for our guest? Can you do that for Mummy please?” She requested of her son, gesturing for him to advance to the second floor.

“Alright Mummy.” The boy met her demands and proceeded towards the staircase, placing his hand over the railings when an idea sprouted in his head. “Can I wear my dinosaur pyjamas?” The boy peered his head from the doorway and asked, his face lighting up at the mention of his favourite attire.

“Yes you can, just make sure not to spill anything on it or even stain it because they’re hard to get rid of. I don’t want to have an additional pile of laundry by tomorrow morning.” The woman answered and found it hard to resist her son’s endearing and fervent glance and sweet acts, thinking that he might still be hurt by her previous questions and would not like to upset him any longer. He cheered after hearing her response and ran upstairs with glee radiating from him, content with his mother’s consent. "Just be careful to not wake Julie up alright!” She stated loudly, fearing that her warnings would not be heed for her voice was drowned out by the sound of footsteps rushing through the stairs.

The boy ran up the wooden stairs and proceeded to his room located in the end of the hallway, pulling a drawer from his closet painted at different hues of blue with brass knob decorated with embellishments, to take his preferred pair of pyjamas buried underneath his other articles of clothing along with a pair of underwear located in the drawer above the currently open one. Once he gathered everything he needed, he gave his stuffed animal a brief embrace before placing it down on his bed and sauntering towards the bathroom which is located beside his sister’s room. The boy soon stripped himself of his garments and placed the discarded articles of clothing inside a laundry basket made out of rattan that had been meticulously woven to form a sturdy piece. He turned the tap on and adjusted the temperature to his liking, placing himself under the running water once he was satisfied with the heat. Though he had his bath toys with him, he wasn’t interested in playing with them this time because of the persistent growls his stomach produced, begging to be filled with food.

The boy washed his hair with a particular shampoo that his mother had bought that had a sweet smelling scent that had reminded him of strawberries, white foam forming from massaging the viscous liquid into his soaked scalp. The foam, now dense enough to retain its shape, had been removed from his head and played around with. Deciding that he had his share of fun, he allowed the water to rinse the shampoo off of his scalp and feeling a tad ticklish from the sensation of foam and streams of water trickling down from his head down to his back before finally to his toes. He continued to take a bar of soap nearby and scrubbed every inch of skin present on his body, leaving him to be covered in bubbles. Though he wasn’t that fond of showering, once he started to clean himself, it was proven to be a challenge for him to exit the bathroom for he had enjoyed the warmth the water had provided.

The minute the last of the soap suds parted ways with his body and into the drain, he turned the valve off and dried himself off using the towel hung on the rack that was ready for the next person to use. He dried his body off and attempted to desiccate his hair off the residual moisture completely but had given up when there were some areas that refused to dry off. He then progressed to wear his undergarments and pyjamas, pulling his shirt over his head and nearly tripping over the ends of his pyjama bottoms. Out of the blue, he hears his mother’s call for him to come down the stairs and animatedly went down the stairs after feeling his stomach growl at the mention of supper. He re-enters the kitchen expecting his mother to fill his plate with his share of shepherd’s pie but to his dismay, his mother was still preparing a dessert he was promised with. Suddenly, his attention was directed towards the knock on the front door and felt his heart leap with exhilaration and shyness at the same time.

“John, I’m currently working on dessert right now, could you open the door for Mummy please?” She requested of him whilst holding the fridge door to gather whatever it is she needed. He gave her a slight hum and walked towards the door and opened it to reveal a tall man with a lean frame and eyes of a similar hue of green to the boy before him, his brown hair buried under a black cap that suited his leather jacket of the same colour well. His expression was soft, his eyes creased and form into a crescent shape when he would smile at the boy who seem to be elated at the sight of the man before him.

“Welcome home dad!” The boy hugged the man in front of him and gave him a hearty smile before taking notice of the person behind him. The man let out a short lived laugh and returned the embrace, feeling his heart melt at his son’s warm gesture and the scent of his wife’s cooking.

“Hey champ, I’m home.” He said, after releasing himself of his son’s hold and turning his attention towards the man behind him who seemed exude the faintest hint of darkness in him, his brown eyes appearing to have a hidden intent behind them. The man behind him had a similar frame, his dark auburn hair well complimented his pale and rounded face with his bushy moustache being one of his prominent features.

“Dad, who’s the person behind you?” The boy took notice of the stranger and inquired, shifting his body to hide himself from the man for he felt incredibly nervous around new people and grew silent.

“This is my friend, Paul.” He said to the boy who was shifting his gaze elsewhere other than him and looked back at his guest. “Paul, I would like you to meet my son, John. He’s a bit shy but he doesn’t mean any harm. Come on John, greet him properly.” He told his guest and then the boy who was still adamant in acknowledging his father’s acquaintance and hid himself behind his father, clutching and burying his face in his shirt. The man felt bad towards his friend and thought that he had taught his son better manners than to be disrespectful toward him. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what’s up with him today. Maybe he’s in a sour mood, yeah?” The man apologised, his guest then crouched down to meet the boy’s eye level and gave him the warmest smile he could produce to ensure the boy that he wasn’t one to be wary about, concealing his hands behind his back.

“Oh, it’s alright Arthur, I think he just needs some time to adjust to new people.” The guest said, his smile never faltering away. “Hey John, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you, you can call me Uncle Paul if you’d like. Your father had told me all sorts of stories about you, good ones of course. I heard that you like science fiction, is that true?” He told the boy who had come out of hiding to have a better look at the guest, nodding his head to answer his question with caution.

“Well, I have a surprise for you.” He delicately said and placed his arms forward, holding a metallic toy which was shaped to resemble a man inside of a rocket ship which had wings painted a bold red colour with a white body, a bright yellow star printed on each side of the wing and a blue tail. He could discern with certainty that the boy was fascinated and delighted at the object he was holding, his eyes lighting up and washed away all of his fears and doubts.

“I-Is that for me?” The boy inquired, his had grown higher and felt his heart do somersaults when the man nodded his head and handed the toy over to him. The boy hastily accepted the gift and gave the man a smile which showed the small gap in between his teeth, holding the figurine closer to examine all of the details present on its body. “Thank you mister!” The boy said while opening and closing the flaps of the cockpit window where the miniscule human figurine is in a fixed position, all traces of previous caution and doubt washed away in an instant as though the boy never was in the first place.

“Honey, aren’t you going to invite him in?” The woman asked her husband in a louder tone while she walked towards the group to greet their guest, a bright smile on her face. “Oh hello Paul, we’ve been expecting you all day! Come on in, dinner’s served.” She continued in a cheery voice, gesturing for all of them to enter the house and telling her son to wake his sister up. The boy was silent and not a single word, giving his mother a nod before disappearing into the second storey, the sound of footsteps on hardwood flooring reverberating throughout the space which was soon drowned by the lively conversation taking place in the living room and entrance.

Though he felt listless and a bit annoyed that his meal was delayed further, he sauntered towards his sister’s bedroom, opening the door slowly to not upset his sister by waking her up prematurely from the loud creaking noise. He left the lights off just as they were when he entered the room and slowly walked over to her bed, hovering over her unconscious figure covered in her lavender coloured quilt duvet. He shook her slowly to not surprise her or scare her whilst repeatedly calling her name. The little girl responded to his voice and was roused from her sleep, letting out a loud yawn with the corners of her eyes forming miniscule droplets while she stretched out her arms and sitting upright to see her older brother in front of her.

“Julie, wake up. It’s time for dinner.” The boy softly spoke, taking a seat on the foot of her bed.

“Dinner?” The girl asked, tilting her head and nearly falling back to her sleep, her state of mind still blurry from the sleep she had just seconds ago.

“Yeah, come on. Mummy and Dad are waiting for us.” The boy answered, trying to convince her to leave her bed and go with him.

“But I’m not hungry.” She replied before hearing the sound of her stomach growling loud enough for the both of them to hear. She kicked away her blanket and pouted, trying to hide the embarrassment she caused for herself. He let out a laugh as light as a feather, thinking that he was fortunate enough to be given a lovely little sister that he adored greatly.

“Yes you are. Now come on, Mummy made us some shepherd’s pie!” He enthusiastically said. The girl nodded her head and extended her arm for him to hold as they went and exited her room, still rubbing her eyes to get the crusts out of the corners of her eye sockets. He held her hand with his right while he still held his other hand clasped the toy, never parting from it even for a split second. While this was going on, the adults were having a conversation of their own.

“What a very good evening, Lillian. Thank you for having me here for dinner, I really appreciate it. How’s the family been recently?” The guest greeted and entered the house, taking his brown coat off and placing it on the iron coat rack conveniently placed near the doorway beside the corner table which harboured a single flowerless vase. The guest wondered what a vase was doing there but shrugged it off thinking that it must be an artistic choice to spruce the space up with a tad of splash of colour.

“We’re doing quite fine for ourselves, Arthur got a new promotion at his workplace and Julie had read her first book by herself. Well it’s not much but I consider it an incredible milestone in her life.” The woman responded, wiping off the powdery remains off on her floral pattern apron tied around her waist and going back to the kitchen. The man acknowledged her answer and placed a kiss on her forehead, taking off his jacket and cap which exposed his thick brown mane that was immaculately trimmed, resembling a soldier’s haircut before following his wife to set up the table.

“Well, what have you been up to Paul? Is business doing great?” She asked while pouring the guest a glass of warm water, sensing that he must’ve been tired from the long journey and cold from the hostile, windy weather and handing aforementioned glass to him to which he thanked her kind gesture.

“Yeah, actually. I’ve been getting more and more customers, business had never been better. I guess it was a good thing when the new schoolhouse opened up near my store, kids and their teachers, parents as well are going crazy over my sweets.” The guest responded, taking a seat on an empty spot in the dining table and drinking his drink. The guest had been running his candy store that had been handed on for several generations with the same old sweets recipe which was sold with a different twist in terms of presentation and design from his predecessors.

“Looks like your hard work and perseverance paid off in the end, congratulations.” The man said to his friend, placing his hand on his shoulder and giving him a smile after taking a seat across of him. His kind act was responded by a smile which peculiarly faded promptly as soon as it came, leaving much room to speculate what he meant by his superficial smile, but this fact was not picked up by them as they were oblivious towards his hidden agenda. What the couple, like many other unsuspecting people do not realise about his store, was that the candy store was just a façade to conceal his true business which was as a lab to synthesise illegal substances and drugs. What he would do with them was to sell them off to his drug dealers and set aside a small portion to incorporate with his sugar mixture, thus causing those who eat his candy to be addicted to them and demand for more, explaining the anomalous surge in profit.

“So Lillian, what would we be having today?” The guest asked and felt his stomach letting out a growl only heard by him.

“I’ve made some shepherd’s pie for the appetizer, a turkey with green beans on the side and some chocolate pudding for desert.” She answered while cutting off slices that were equally divided into six pieces, bits of minced red meat, onions and carrot spilling over into the plates that they were placed on. The mashed potato crust which covered the fillings and acts as a lining to retain its shape was cooked nearly to a perfect brown shade followed by a special gravy sauce charitably poured all over the slices, connecting the entire dish together. It was hard to resist the temptation of just scarfing the entire plate down, especially how the warm light shines down on the sauce accentuates one’s appetite with how well the colours complemented each other.

“You outdid yourself my dear.” The man complimented his wife, his mouth watering at the sight of the brown meal placed in front of him and his friend. “But what are we going to do with the leftovers? Surely you can’t just discard them right?”

“We haven’t even started to eat yet and you’re already thinking about leftovers? You have no idea just how much you eat honey.” The woman scoffed at her husband’s response. Not long after she said the last of her words, the sound of two sets of footsteps on hardwood floor could be heard as it paced closer to the dining table, one louder than the other. The boy and the girl entered the dining room, hands still intertwined with one another. The boy’s face lit up at the sight of his much favoured meal and his mother’s special gravy, something he was looking forward to for the past hour. The little girl took notice of the guest and hid behind her brother, cowering in her wariness much like he was a few moments ago but then peeking her head out of curiosity towards the unfamiliar man.

“Hey, is this your daughter Julie? She’s lovely, Arthur.” He said to his friend. “Hi there, no need to be shy. My name is Paul and I’m your parents’ friend. You’ve grown a lot since I last saw you, how time sure flies fast.” He turned to the girl and said to familiarise himself to her. This time, she was more courageous than her brother and spoke up. “Hi Mr Paul, I’m Julie! I’m six years old!” She cheerfully said, smiling at him.

“Well aren’t you the sweetest thing.” He responded directing his attention towards the parents, seeing the both of them smile at their daughter’s sweet and innocent acts. “Mummy, can I have some of the pie now please? I’ve been waiting for a long time now.” The boy requested, taking a seat beside his father while his sister sat beside the guest, wanting to know more about him.

“Yes you can John, just wait a while longer while I cut you a slice. Where’s your plate sweetie?” The woman answered, making the boy’s face light up like a million fireflies in the night skies in the heat of summer. The boy took the ceramic plate in front of him and handed it over to his mother who received it, placing the pie on top of the pristine, white surface. The boy was given a marginally reduced portion in fear of him not finishing the entirety of his helping and a larger amount of gravy to his liking.

“Thank you.” He politely responded as his plate was handed back to him, eyes filled with hunger. Nevertheless, he held back his desire to scoff his meal down and waited for his mother and sister to receive their helpings, remembering the table manners he was taught at an early age. His patience paid off and soon enough, his sister started to have her last meal of the day and he followed suit, cutting off a small piece using his fork and taking a bite out of it.

The savoury and juicy flavour danced around in his mouth and felt like an explosion of essence, leaving bold traces of red meat even after he had swallowed it. Although the mashed potato exterior seemed to be brittle, the opposite was true for it held its structure well and kept is rigidity despite it being cut into smaller, more crushable sizes whilst also retaining the ability to keep the fillings well. The boy knew full well that he disliked to eat his vegetables but found it arduous to resist the succulent taste he was unfamiliar with, thinking that his mother must’ve somehow witched his greens to taste differently. Throughout the entire meal, he subliminally had a smile plastered on his face for he truly enjoyed his meal that the family would only have during special occasions such as this time. The woman felt her heart swell with joy and contentment after seeing the homely and harmonious sight before her, satisfied with the way things are currently and wished deep in her heart that this moment could last forever, though it obviously was impossible for fate had laid out dissimilar plans for her and her family.

Her daughter had been given an undersized portion that was smaller than her brother’s, with an additional serving of vegetables with expectations of her learning to appreciate and enjoy eating them considering their nutritious values and their effect on promoting growth at an early age. Fortunately, her expectations had been reached when she saw her daughter finish the last of her greens and asking her for more. She complied with her request and fetched her plate and paced back to the kitchen nearby, serving another scoopful of the assortment of vegetables.

“Tell me, have you ever considered working as a chef, Lillian? I think that you should open up your own restaurant considering that you’re such a good cook.” The guest swallowed his mouthful of red meat and complimented her.

“Thank you for the compliment, Paul. But no, I haven’t. If I were to be completely honest, I wouldn’t want to work as one either, it just seems too much of a hassle for me.” She responded to his praise, taking another bite from her meal and quickly finishing her portion to leave room for the turkey. There were many more conversations that they engaged in ranging from their complaints in their daily lives, their plans for either the near or distant future, and the latest news from their area as well. Eventually, they moved onto the main course being a whole roasted turkey which was brined before it was baked in the oven to enhance its flavour and retain its moisture content.

“John, could you help me bring the cranberry sauce to the dining table please?” The woman entreated of her son, pacing towards the kitchen and putting on her oven mitts to shield her hands from the heat the metal pan conducted. He got off from his seat and followed his mother, taking the medium sized ceramic bowl filled to the brim with cranberry sauce his mother had made a few days in advance for this occasion. The men rearranged the table to make some space for the turkey which was placed in the middle of the table with the bowl being subsequently placed beside it.

This time, he told his wife to sit back and let him carve out a serving for every time as a way to thank his wife for all the troubles she went through to prepare such a delectable meal, feeling that he should at the very least assist her or take part in serving the feast. He got up from his seat and took a carving knife that had been placed in the drawer below the countertops and sliced the middle of the poultry which revealed a filling of dried apricots, flaked almonds and dried breadcrumbs with hints of onions and sages, steam arising from the middle of the freshly cut meat. The man pared a helping off to his guest who regarded at the turkey before him with great indulgence, followed by serving a slice to his wife and children, making sure that he gave them just enough that their hunger would be quenched and to ensure himself that they would be able to finish their given portion for overindulgence is never a good thing.

Even though he thought he was starting to feel satiated, the boy’s assumption was disputed when his share was plated afore him, feeling his mouth salivate yet again at the pleasant and palatable white meat. He couldn’t bear to reject what his insatiable appetite had told him to do and went in to start another round of flesh and greens without a single care in the world but only towards finishing the well roasted poultry, the warm lights highlighting the reflective brown skin as though it were under some sort of spotlight on a concert stage. While he seemed to be lost in thought and animalistic instinct, he somehow retained a sense of good mannerism, wiping the traces of crumbs and sauces off the corner of his mouth with the napkin provided at the centre left of the table in addition to keeping his pyjamas spotless.

“Mummy, I’m full. Can I go to bed now?” The little girl questioned of her mother, turning her head towards her from her seat beside the guest, her mouth covered in cranberry sauce whilst looking terribly sleepy contrary to her previous behaviour, most likely due to her appetite being replete.

“Okay, but you have to brush your teeth first young lady.” The woman retorted, took a napkin from its container and walked towards her with intentions to wipe the remains off of her face. She crouched her body to an extent and cleansed her daughter’s cheeks and mouth with multiple rubs before excusing themselves to go and put her back to bed, taking her soft little hands and guiding her up the stairs.

“Aren’t you already full John? Or do you still have the taste for dessert?” The man asked his son while taking his last bite out of his now finished portion of the turkey, spreading the mixture of cranberry sauce and gravy from his previous meal into his last bite.

“It’s alright dad, I’m almost full. Mummy always told me to save room for dessert.” He replied, looking at his now empty plate that was cleaned out and back at his father.

“You don’t have to force yourself to finish everything, you know. You don’t want to end up with a stomach ache right?” The man said, concerned that his son might overexert himself and paid no heed to his needs to not be rude towards his wife, thinking that maybe it would be best for his son if he weren’t as uptight with himself as he is currently. “No, no I don’t. But I’ve been excited to eat Mummy’s chocolate pudding for a week! I don’t want to miss out on it.” The boy responded and swung his legs back and forth under the table, eagerness and elation written all over his face as though he was brought to a multi-coloured and bright candy store. The man and the guest couldn’t help but flash a smile after hearing his answer though the guest’s wasn’t as bright as his friend’s for he was still chewing his food.

“Well, young man, don’t say that I didn’t warn you. Just don’t force yourself if you can’t eat anymore, you could always eat it tomorrow.” He stated and slightly raised his eyebrow.

“Tomorrow? How?” The boy inquired, feeling his motions slowing down from his sated stomach. He wasn’t familiar with the concept of leftover food or eating meals the day after they were made, thinking that all food should be eaten there and then.

“Your mom could just place the pudding inside the refrigerator and take it out tomorrow when you want to eat it, you know.” He replied.

“Whoa, so it’s like magic then?” He felt amused by his father’s reply.

“I guess refrigerators and electricity are somewhat similar to magic if you put it in a way.” The guest stated, thinking that the childish innocence the boy had was very comical and reminded him about the memories of a distant and dark past of his.

“Electricity? What’s that Uncle Paul?” The boy curiously questioned as the guest’s statement had piqued his interests, wanting to know more about the world unknown to him just yet.

“Hmm, how do I make things simpler for you? Electricity is well, something that powers up buildings, lights, the refrigerators and many more things that make our life easier.” He perplexed himself by being able to conjure up that simplified explanation in a matter of seconds and was relieved that it had come out sounding nicer than what he had originally thought in his head.

“That’s so cool!” The boy stated in an elated tone. Little did everyone in that room know that that one simple answer would spark the boy’s interest in all things electricity which would result in him pursuing his studies in that field.

It was almost as if fate and luck was on his side when the guest had discovered that it was the perfect opportunity for him to commence his time consuming and well thought plan, the air around him had started to grow murky, darkness threatening to escape from him like the tears of a widow weeping and mourning for the death of her husband. He let out a smile that to various people seemed like a genuine as well as a benevolent gesture, the truth on the other hand, was that his smirk was a result of his twisted and gut wrenching thoughts his mind had conjured up from his coldblooded ambitions that he had yet to achieve despite his many years of being alive. He had many encounters with death himself yet his soul has yet to leave his body for his time will never draw near with mysterious sources prolonging his tired and archaic life fuelled by pure spite.

“Not only that, electricity also helps me in my candy making process. Here, have one.” He reached to his pocket and handed a candy piece wrapped around a coloured wax paper with an image of a black cat with striking yellow eyes on the front label, lying straight to the boy’s face. He knew that all children couldn’t resist his specially crafted confections, but knowing that this boy in particular was somewhat peculiar to say the least, he had made sure to include an unusual addition to the mix with hopes that the boy will become a cog in his machine of schemes.

“Gee, thank you Uncle Paul! What flavour is this?” The boy reached out to receive the sweet and asked.

“There’s only one way to find out.” The guest responded, his malicious smirk returning the moment the boy opened the wrapper to expose a green crystal-like confection which he immediately ate.

“Mmm, it’s minty! It’s really good!” The boy stated as the cold and refreshing flavour hastily spread throughout the insides of his orifice.

“There’s more where that came from. Would you like to try one, Arthur?” The guest offered and placed his hand back at his pocket.

“Yes please, if you don’t mind.” He said, taking upon the offer and felt curious to try out his friend’s creation to better know why it was popular in the first place. He accepted the piece and ate it as well, surprised at how well-crafted it was while thinking that maybe he should procure some as a gift for himself.

“What do you think? It’s a new flavour I was considering on mass producing.” The guest questioned to hear their opinion, relieved that the boy had a warm reception towards his concoction and just needed some affirmation from the man.

“It’s probably the best mints I’ve ever tasted, you should start selling them. I could almost guarantee you that they would fly off the shelves in an instant!” He answered thinking that it was a great for him to support his friend’s decisions and be a helpful individual.

“Thank you for your feedback. Unfortunately, it’s time for me to go now.” The guest stated, sipping his drink one last time from his designated cup of earl grey tea.

“Surely you jest Paul. Can’t you stay a little while longer? We haven’t even eaten Lillian’s chocolate pudding yet.” The man attempted to persuade his friend to remain for some good company for it has been a long time since they last had made contact with each other.

“I’m sorry Arthur, I can’t. Candies and chocolate don’t make themselves you know. Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to show up to our fishing trip next week and if you need anything from me, I’ll always be at my candy store.” The guest excused himself and got up from his seat, rendering the man unable to find any other excuse to make his friend remain with his family any longer.

“Okay then. Do you want me to call Lillian down or-”

“No, no it’s fine really. I’ll just see myself out.” He politely declined.

“But how are you going to get back to your place?” The man curiously asked, knowing full well that his friend's store was quite the distance away from his humble home.

“I have a couple of errands to run in town so it’ll be another detour for me. Don’t sweat it, just enjoy your meal with your family. Until then, I guess I’ll see you soon.” The guest was about to exit the dining room when the boy stood up from his chair.

“Oh, let me see you out Uncle Paul!” The boy mustered all of his courage and suggested, ambling up to him.

“What a well-mannered kid! Alright then, lead the way.” The guest took upon his suggestion and allowed the boy to walk in front of him towards the living room where his coat was hung. At this moment, an idea sprung inside his head which prompted him to silently apply a deviltry towards the container filled to the very brim with his unique confectionery. The boy was unsuspecting and could barely string up the words he had spoken for it were the words of another realm, one that was lost to the sands of time and war.

“Hey John, can you do me a simple favour?” The guest finished his silent incantations and requested of the boy who nodded his head in agreement. “I want you to keep a little secret between us that no one, including your parents and your sister could know. Can you do that?” He said in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

“Of course, what kind of secret?” The boy softly giggled from the excitement of being entrusted something important and asked in a tone similar to the man’s.

“I want you to have this container that’s full of special candy for special boys like you. You can have as many as you want and if you run out of them, you could always come down to my store to ask for more. But this secret stays between us alright? Promise me you won’t tell or show this container to anyone?” The man gave the boy a tin container with the same image that was printed on the wax paper label and entreated of the boy, showing his little finger to the boy. Though it was proven to be difficult for the boy to be able to contain the happiness he was currently undergoing, he kept his word and promised the man that he wouldn’t tell on him, pinkie promising the man. He patted his head and took his coat from the rack, exiting the Deacon household.

After given the responsibility of keeping a secret, the boy was eager to try out each and every piece of saccharine crystal. He heeded his father’s advice to eat the pudding the day after and excused himself from the dining room after his father patted his head and ruffled his hair because of how adorable he is. He walked up to the stairs and crossed paths with his mother who was keen on returning to dinner when she found out that the guest had returned to his life. The woman was considerably disappointed that she wasn’t able to say her goodbyes or at the very least thank him for attending their dinner on such short notice but recalled that he was a very busy man so it was almost expected that he would leave early.

She walked back to the dining room to see that her husband had took out the pudding from the refrigerator without her consent. Surprise was the first thing that came across her mind at the sight of the now almost empty table but it was quickly replaced by satisfaction, knowing that everyone must’ve enjoyed the meal she had gone out of her way to prepare. She smiled at her husband whose lips were covered in chocolate and proceeded to take her share of the dessert, taking a silver teaspoon from the kitchen drawer to eat said sweet with and re-joined her husband on the dining room, taking the empty seat across him.

Meanwhile, the boy sauntered to the bathroom and took his designated cup and filled it with tap water to prepare to cleanse his teeth. He placed the nearly overflowing cup on the sink, opening the cap of the toothpaste placed inside the bathroom cabinet and applied a small amount onto his green toothbrush. He made sure to cleanse his teeth thoroughly to verify that there were no food stuck in between his gums and teeth and every crevice in his mouth, a white foam emerging as a result from his constant brushing. Once he was done, he spat out the residual foam and took a sip from the cup to slosh the water all over his mouth, spitting it out and repeated the process until there were no traces of the dentifrice. He turned the faucet to let the water flow and ran his toothbrush under it to rid of the foam which didn’t take that long. The moment he was done, he returned everything to the way they were placed and retired to his room with intentions to let his consciousness slip away to return to the land of dreams.

On the other side of the story, the man walked further away into the forest near the residential area, laughing at the success of his ploy and how gullible the family was. He realised that throughout the many, many years of living on the earth he was cursed on, he still found great pleasure in slowly tormenting and wrecking the life of the Deacon bloodline for it was his main source of entertainment. It didn’t take a long time for him to meet a familiar sight in the woods despite the sombre skies and lacklustre lighting, one that he was all too familiar with.

“It’s been too long my friend, two hundred years of us not meeting each other. How’s life been for you?” He inquired to the seemingly empty forest where the only life that currently reside there were the trees and the black ravens.

“What business did you have with that family?” A voice of a man asked as a white mist started to thicken in front of him.

“Straight to the point as usual, eh? I like that about you.” He responded and walked closer to the haze while smiling.

“Is it that hard for you to answer my question, Paul?” The voice inquired in an annoyed tone.

“The usual type of business, nothing really new except my tactics. I have to say, I am starting to get creative in commencing my ideas. This is what thousands of years of experience gets me.” He answered back before flattering himself. The mist started to gather and condense into the form of a human.

“Aren’t you getting tired of tormenting them? Isn’t your curse enough?” The voice inquired, no longer in the form of a mist but of a tall man wearing a dark coloured suit paired with a black fedora which covered his grey hair which nearly blended seamlessly with his icy white skin which resembled a lifeless corpse’s hue, his facial features never the same for one second one would be looking at the face of a young man with prominent ocean blue eyes with hints of grey behind them, and the other second being the face of an old man with eyes that appeared to be pleading and longing for death. His face would never be the same for he hid his true identity well, only revealing it when he was in total control over his surroundings.

“No unfortunately. I have immense pleasure in slowly killing them like the filthy scum they are, starting with the boy’s father, Arthur Henry. Now, how does a heart attack sound like? It won’t illicit many questions and suspicions right?” He asked the man in front of him whose expression was as dark as the night sky above.

“It sounds incredibly idiotic and too much of a risk. Do you really think that a healthy man would suddenly have a heart attack like that? And what would you do to the rest of the family? Are you just going to leave them to fend for themselves like that?” The grey haired man responded, incanting something which resulted in the space surrounding the two of them to light up.

“That does sound very troublesome. What if I wait for another five years, let them move to London and amass enough wealth for them to fare without a family head? Shouldn’t that be enough time?” He stated and slowly paced around when another wicked thought came to be inside his mind. “No, I have a better idea, what if I get rid of the boy right there and then?”

“No, leave the boy alone. He’s done no harm whatsoever.” He disagreed with the man’s suggestion, thinking that a young boy shouldn’t be put into that situation prematurely.

“You’ve grown soft Damian, what happened during those two hundred years?” The man questioned him.

“None of your business, Prenter.” The man in black responded spitefully, his mood turned sour at the mention of his current occupation with his face now fixed at that of a young man’s, snapping his hand which killed the lights.

“A little birdie told me that you’re working for Daesith now. Tell me, how did you manage to fool those twits? Surely they must’ve recognised you considering the fact that they have a warrant out for your arrest. That is, unless you forged yourself another identity.” The man enquired, his interests rising up. “Is that it? Did I hit the nail on the head?”

“Just, what do you want from me?” He let out a sigh and quizzed, tired of his friend’s intrusions and accurate guesses.

“I want you to do me a favour. It’s simple really. So simple in fact, that you don’t even have to use any sort of magic or incantations.” He offered, knowing full well that all he had to do was to play his cards right to gain his friend’s fascination.

“I’m listening.”

“You, my friend, play a big role in my master plan where the boy’s life is the stage and you are the main actor. We will finally be able to put an end to this horrendous cycle!”

“Quit it with your metaphorical antics! Just get straight to it, we don’t have all day!” He snapped.

“Fine, I’ll make this quick.” The man took his time in briefing his grandiose and elaborate proposal to his comrade, making sure that the other party understood every aspect of his idea. It was eons since he last saw his friend’s true face and to see it in front of him at that very moment indicated that he was on board with his idea. After the last of his words escaped his lips, there was a moment of silence and a minor tension in the air, winds blowing harder as a prelude to the roaring storms that will hit the area shortly.

“You do know that the boy’s blood is exceptionally different from all the others whom you have slain correct?” His comrade inquired to reaffirm his belief in his own abilities.

“Of course, he inherited the blood of the elves from his mother’s side. Even if it is weak, we can shove that fact under the rug, it’s not that big of a deal. Besides, he is the only one to have acquired the trait and not his sister, nothing to worry about.” He made light of that fact and was confident that it wouldn’t trouble him in any way.

“Are you sure that you aren’t being too cavalier this time? You should have plenty other options in case your plan goes awry this time around. What if the boy asks about how he could break the ‘curse’?” He suggested.

“Oh please, does my ideas ever gone astray? Just lie about it, as simple as that! Even if he found out how, he could never break it.” He responded and smirked at his friend’s uncertainty while waiting for his comeback statement that was never let out. “That’s what I thought. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a candy store to run.”

“A candy store, eh?” The man silently said as though he was deep in thought.

“You should come and give me a visit Damian, no, _Jim Beach_.” He emphasised at the latter name which was the new identity he assumed in order to infiltrate the magical realm.

“If time allows it.” He responded and began to fade into mist once again, his true face still in full display with his hair no longer a light grey but a pale golden blonde with feminine features.

“Oh please, we have all the time in the world, what is there to lose?” He rebuffed his friend’s answer.

“We’ll see.” Those are the last of his words before he disappeared into thin air, leaving no traces of his contact with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, I have updated a new chapter! I was plagued with multitudes of struggles and interruptions from either my personal life or school but hey, it's finally out now!!


	11. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

Hi, I'm terribly sorry for not being able to upload as much as I wanted to. I really wanted to take my time with writing all of my stories and never really had any set storyline that I had written prior to writing a fanfic and you could say that everything was written on improv without any consideration or further thinking and look what it has brought me to. Inconsistencies in the timeline, brash and unrealistic reactions, etc. The list goes on but I would like to point out that this fic is downright making me cringe so hard when I go back and re-read it.

Now, the main subject I would like to convey is that I'm going to rewrite this entire series and would be re-uploading them under a different work but with the same title, same setting and premises, same shipping, same characters, but with more details and depth into the story. Hell, I realised that the story in essence only takes up three days. Can you believe it?! Three days?! This time, I want to make John's switch and suffering more gradual and venture into the slow burn territory. Well, I would like to extend the story into a few months instead of a measly three days. I'd also want to make the boys play a bigger role in his story instead of just being a two dimensional character. I'd also want to build the relationship between Freddie and John further so that's worth looking forward to.

I appreciate deeply all of the comments kudos, bookmarks and interest you guys have given this fanfic and my works. I won't be updating this particular work and will essentially 'abandon it' but not really?? I'm sorry, I don't know how to explain this.

But the point is, I will continue all of my fanfics that I have posted here but this one in particular will be re-published I guess?? (if that's the right term for it). Basically the story is still ongoing but under a new work.

Q: Then what'll happen to this one?

A: It won't be updated anytime soon. I'll rename it as the 'beta version'.

Q: Why go all through all this trouble if you could just delete this fic?

A: Don't want to, I'd like this fic to remain up as a reminder as to how much I had improved on my writing style and world-building techniques (I shouldn't be flattering myself in this, I still suck as an author)

Q: Soo, you won't be continuing the story anymore?

A: NO. I am continuing the story and will upload more in the future but at a different work. A new one. This one will be dead or let's say the draft version. Trust me, I won't be discontinuing ANY of my fics.

Q: When will you be uploading your other fics? I want it now.

A: Well, I just finished all of my finals so I am free right now so if all things go smoothly, the 'Intertwining Fates' or the 'LYTTMAB' will be this week, either one of them will be up. I KNOW that I have said that I'll upload soon but I like to take my time in writing my fics because I prioritise the QUALITY over QUANTITY. Well actually, I just make everything as detailed as I could make them be.

If you have any suggestions as to what you would like to see in the 'revamped' version or any questions you would like me to answer, feel free to leave them below and I will reply to all of them no questions asked.

I'm incredibly sorry for the inconvenience I have caused and I hope that you guys continue to support and read my works. Every single one of your comments really brighten my day and motivate me to keep on writing. And hey, I prioritise your opinion over everything else. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING 'CAN YOU STAND THE HEAT' (BETA VERSION) AND SUPPORTING IT SO FAR AND I HOPE TO FINISH THE NEW AND IMPROVED FIRST CHAPTER ASAP. ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU MY LOVIES!!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this. Probably my pent up anger but oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed this and thank you for reading!!


End file.
